Rough
by CarolDanvers616
Summary: Post-Avengers. Clint es enviado a una misión: acabar con Svetlana Schubert, una agente de HYDRA. Pero cuando él ve en ella a Natasha decide que puede tener una segunda oportunidad. Fury sabe que deben prepararse para cualquier plan de ataque así que contacta a Steve Rogers quien sabe tanto o más que Svetlana. A él no le agrada pero a ella no le interesa. Steve/OC ¡T por Thor!
1. Introducción

_**Em, no se como iniciar una nota de autor así que... solo lo diré. Soy nueva escribiendo esto, más o menos, y me entró de compartir algo xD no sé que tal esté ni nada, pero si gusta agradecería alguna respuesta, je. Sería un Steve/OC pero no quiero que vaya tan rápido ni nada de eso porque no es muy realista para mí. En fin, voy un poco adelantada y... ya. Solo eso sería todo. Adiós.**_

* * *

**Introducción.**

—_¿Y a qué te ha mandado el director Fury, agente Barton? _— preguntó una mujer en alemán, dando vueltas alrededor de una mesa metálica.

De brazos cruzados y con una mirada fría veía a su prisionero esposado, quién le seguía con la mirada a cada paso que daba.

Clint sonrió burlonamente al escucharla.

—_Creí que ya lo sabían_—respondió en el mismo idioma y con un toque de ironía que hizo que la mujer se detuviera frente él, y se volteara mirándolo realmente seria. —_Son HYDRA después de todo, ¿no?_ —continuó y ella se acercó más hacía la mesa. —_Pensé que eran más listos que esto._ —Svetlana Schubert sonrió descaradamente para Clint y descruzó sus brazos.

—_Bueno, sí sabemos un par de cosas, pero siempre hay que estar preparados_ —dijo de la misma forma sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. —_No podemos darnos el lujo de que estén un paso más adelante._ — Él la desafió sonriendo de la misma forma, y se inclinó en la mesa, bajando sus manos esposadas a su regazo.

—_El problema es que SHIELD siempre irá un paso más adelante_—susurró y una granada explotó unos metros detrás de Svetlana, que causó que cayera en la mesa, en frente de él, debido al impacto. Clint se levantó al momento del asiento, con sus esposas liberadas, pero ella lo tomó rápido de las muñecas con sus manos, se sentó en la superficie y trató de que no escapara.

Una patada en el abdomen de parte de ella hizo que Clint perdiera un poco de aire. Se puso de pié y así fue como comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

No supieron cómo, ni cuándo terminaron en el suelo mientras más pasos, de los que parecían ser más agentes de HYDRA según Clint, se escuchaban fuera de la habitación en la que Svetlana estaba acostada bajo él tratando de apartarse de su agarre.

— ¡Escucha! Fui enviado a asesinarte, pero no lo haré—dijo y la mujer dejó de patalear y lo vio expectante.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? —preguntó jadeando.

—Porque mereces otra oportunidad.

— ¿Y por qué tú querrías….—otra explosión que no le dio tiempo de terminar su pregunta.

—Hay que salir de aquí o moriremos dentro—Clint liberó a la mujer, ella se levantó del suelo y corrieron hasta la puerta que él derribó de una patada.

Svetlana no sabía lo que hacía mientras huía con Barton en los pasillos de uno de los tantos escondites de HYDRA. ¿Por qué él querría darle una oportunidad más, pensó? Era estúpido para ella. Había tratado de matarlo centenares de veces y exactamente segundos atrás lo tenía retenido. Era su presa… hasta que algo explotó. Quizás subestimaban demasiado a SHIELD, o eso creía ella.

Cuando cruzaron el pasillo a su derecha se encontraron a más agentes de HYDRA, y Barton no dudó en dispararles con su arco. Schubert lo meditó unos segundos, hasta que recordó que él había sido enviado a aniquilarla, entonces entró en el juego con sus armas y sus habilidades en combate.

Una vez que se deshicieron de los agentes, se propusieron a salir del escondite bajo tierra. Recorrieron muchos más pasillos de los que Clint hubiera imaginado, matando a cualquiera que se les opusiera en el camino, pero no contaban con que Viper se les apareciera delante, con una sonrisa maliciosa, su cabello negro y su característico traje verde, justo cuando estaban a pocos pasos de la puerta metálica para salir del lugar.

—No creo que estén intentando escapar, ¿o sí? —preguntó, burlonamente.

—Fuera del camino Viper, perdemos tiempo—inquirió una molesta Svetlana.

—¿Ahora te unes a ellos, querida? —hizo otra pregunta, señalando a Clint y luego le dedicó una mirada con asco, para después caminar más y quedar frente a ella. —No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo—susurró, viéndolos a ambos.

—Se puede decir que le debo la vida, pero basta de charlas—contestó. —La sede se está derrumbando si no te has dado cuenta y no quiero morir dentro—sacó una de sus armas de su cinturón y tiró del gatillo apuntando a Viper, propinándole balas que no supo contar.

La tierra comenzó a moverse al tiempo que la ex jefa de Svetlana caía en el suelo, prácticamente muerta.

— ¡Rápido, hay que irnos! —gritó Clint y la haló del brazo.

Corrieron los metros que les faltaban, hasta la salida y Svetlana abrió la enorme puerta insertando un código en un panel en la pared derecha. Así pudieron salir del lugar que se estaba hundiendo debido a las explosiones.

Fuera de la instalación, corrieron más y se adentraron el Bosque Negro de Alemania, y en el cielo oscuro, ambos pudieron distinguir que una de las naves de SHIELD que los sacaría de ese lugar estaba descendiendo.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de que Fury no te matara porque no lo hiciste conmigo? —preguntó Svetlana, dejando un silencio atrás que para ella fue incómodo. Clint suspiró al escucharla a la par suya. Ambos se encontraban ahora en la nave en rumbo al Helicarrier.

—Escucha, he hecho esto antes—respondió con simpleza.

—¿Y qué con mi "segunda oportunidad"? —musitó viéndolo fijamente a su lado. Él volteó a verla de igual forma.

—También lo he hecho antes—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó confundida. Ella solo tenía preguntas surcando su mente en ese instante.

—Mira, es seguro que te interroguen cuando lleguemos, pero no eres mi prisionera—respondió. —Sé que has hecho cosas malas, pero todos tenemos un pasado y estoy seguro que si pruebas tu confianza hacía ellos, Fury te aceptara con nosotros—Svetlana asintió viéndolo y de repente sintió que unas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos verdes.

Desvió su mirada al suelo de la nave y pensó en lo que Clint le había dicho. Era cierto. Todos tienen un pasado, pero ella no creía merecer una segunda oportunidad.

—Sabes, yo no creo merecer esto—dijo con su mirada fija en el suelo y llamó la atención del agente. —He hecho muchas cosas… malas, en serio, pero no creo que merezca una segunda oportunidad en SHIELD—volvió a verle.

—Tengo una amiga—comenzó. —Que también tuvo un mal pasado. De igual forma, fui enviado a matarla. Ella era mi misión, pero vi algo en ella que me decía que merecía una segunda oportunidad, y ahora trabaja a mi lado—Svetlana frunció el ceño al escucharle. ¿Qué trataba de decirle? De igual forma, Clint se refería a Natasha.—Y si ella fue aceptada de nuevo con nosotros, ¿por qué tú no lo harías? —preguntó. —Sé que hemos tenido nuestros… _encuentros _de vez en cuando, pero sé que eres mejor que esto. Puedes usar lo que tienes para el bien y estoy seguro de que al director Fury le dará mucho placer entrenarte—ella sonrió de medio lado al final, y asintió.

—Gracias, Clint.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Holas, muchas gracias por los primeros favoritos y follows a elapink100 y kanazuki182. :D sin más, espero que agrade este primer capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

La nave aterrizó en el techo del Helicarrier.

Svetlana y Clint salieron de ella, y luego se encontraron dentro del transporte.

El agente Barton le avisó que primero debía de informarle a Fury que la había llevado hasta ahí, y sus razones al no aniquilarla, como estaba previsto al principio.

Ella caminaba con Clint por los pasillos, con unos cuantos agentes detrás de ambos. Quizás sí causaba miedo, pensó. Y de todas formas, ellos sabían que en un momento anterior perteneció a HYDRA. Aunque a ningún agente que había estado desde el principio le sorprendería que Barton siempre trajera _nueva compañía_. Había pasado lo mismo con Romanoff. Clint desapareció de su vista, pero no le preocupó. No demasiado. Sabía lo que haría.

La llevaron hasta una sala en dónde la interrogarían. Ahí dentro solo se encontraban una mesa de metal y dos sillas del mismo material. Uno de los agentes la sentó en una, la esposó y ahora solo le tocaba esperar a Barton, y a Fury probablemente, ahí dentro.

* * *

—¿Y? —preguntó Fury a Barton, en su oficina. —¿Qué sucedió con la chica? ¿Descubriste por qué HYDRA apareció de nuevo y por arte de magia, robando armas nucleares? —Clint suspiró profundamente antes de soltar todo lo que tenía. Quizás volvería a gritarle como la vez que había llevado a Natasha hasta ellos. Se acercó hasta el escritorio de su jefe, y se sentó frente a él.

—Puede hacerle un interrogatorio si quiere—respondió. Fury lo vio expectante. —La traje conmigo.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre volver a hacer eso, Barton?! —gritó Fury, mientras caminaba junto al susodicho en uno de los pasillos. ¡Era el colmo!, pensó. Ya había pasado esa situación antes, aunque ahora le parecía más difícil manejarla cuando la mujer que uno de sus mejores agentes había llevado era una agente de HYDRA.

—Señor, he hecho esto antes—dijo serenamente mientras lo guiaba hasta la sala en dónde la tenían cautiva.

—Lo sé, pero Natasha fue una situación diferente—cruzaron una esquina, mientras él se adelantaba, y ahí fue que Clint se dio cuenta en lo enojado que su jefe estaba. —Esto es HYDRA—de repente se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo, causando que el agente también detuviera sus pasos. —No supimos nada de ellos, hasta hace poco, Barton. Eso significa que esta organización ha estado trabajando encubierto—dijo exaltado y reanudo su camino junto con Clint. —Han estado trabajando bajo nuestras narices, ¡se han burlado de nosotros! —llegaron frente a la puerta y Clint se apresuró a abrirla.

—No creo que sea tan exagerado, señor—dijo insertando el código en ella.

—¿No lo crees? —preguntó con ironía Fury, y solo pudo dedicarle una mirada que él interpretó como _"¿no hablas en serio, o sí?"_. Clint se encogió de hombros y Fury entró en la habitación.

El director vio a la figura de la mujer sentada, y jugando con las esposas mientras daba pasos lentos, procurando el ruido. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Svetlana levantó la mirada de su muñeca y ladeó su cabeza para ver al director Fury dentro con Barton tras él.

—Supongo que ya sabe quién soy, ¿no? —habló ella. Se sentía intimidada en ese momento y sabía que SHIELD le había seguido el rastro. Fury asintió y llegó hasta sentarse frente a la mujer y Clint llegó a estar a espaldas del director. —Y también supongo que querrá que le diga los planes que tenía HYDRA, ¿no? —Fury volvió a asentir.

—Lo que no sé es cómo pudieron esconderse durante tanto tiempo—dijo el director. —¿Tú sabes eso?

—Podría decirse que sí—respondió. —Aunque no todo—se apresuró a añadir. —En realidad, por lo que tengo entendido, HYDRA nunca desapareció. Luego de que Schmitd desapareciera por el Tesseracto, permanecieron encubiertos por Wilson Fisk, y supongo que también lo conocen, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Algo así—contestó Fury asintiendo. —Continúa.

—Bien, am… luego no recuerdo mucho, porque no estoy muy vieja—los miró a ambos. —Y, bueno, solo sé que trabajan encubiertos. Tienen muchas sedes, y muy escondidas por cierto—suspiró. —Siempre trabajan, tratando de construir otro mundo. Hacen que las cosas parezcan accidentes, cuando en realidad son ellos. Siempre tratan de buscar una forma de "dominar el mundo" —hizo comillas con sus manos esposadas y soltó aire. —Algo como Hitler, más o menos. Tal vez eso es lo básico que sé—Fury asintió.

—¿Y qué hay de las armas nucleares? —preguntó. Svetlana carraspeó, y desvió su mirada hacia abajo, y se acomodó en el asiento.

—Okey… mi jefa nos había asignado el robarlas. Era para su próximo blanco—contestó. —Estaba trabajando en ese plan. En lo de encubrirnos y esas cosas—suspiró. —Pero, mandó a uno de sus agentes—vio a Fury y luego a Barton. —Y fue en el momento en el que estaba trazando ese plan para ella. Al final, peleamos y él terminó esposado… no sé si te dejaste la verdad, porque sí fue fácil—se dirigió a Barton rápidamente y luego a Fury. —Hablamos como un villano lo hace con su presa, creo que usted sabe—dio una sonrisa y ladeó su cabeza para volver al frente. —Me dijo que SHIELD siempre iría un paso más adelante—Fury le dio un punto a favor, mientras que Barton escuchaba atentamente a Svetlana. —Y de repente, algo explotó… obra suya, creo—dijo lo último más para sí misma. —Me ayudó a escapar y en el camino, encontré a mi jefa… Ophelia Sarkissian—rememoró ese momento y vio la mesa unos segundos. —Y la maté—habló viendo al director frente a ella. —Así que aquí estoy—al final, Fury asintió y Clint supo que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Svetlana no había mentido en ningún momento.

—Bien—habló al fin el superior. —Creo que con haber dicho que mataste a tu jefa, te ganaste un punto de confianza—Svetlana sonrió al escucharle. —Intentaré ganarme completamente tu confianza, y tú intentarás ganarte la mía—dijo, inclinándose hacia ella en la mesa. —Por ahora quedarás en custodia de Barton—se levantó de su asiento, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y ella le siguió con la mirada. —Él será tu O.S a partir de hoy, y si tienes más votos de confianza de parte mía, me reemplazaré a mí mismo como tu O.S—la puerta se abrió y él vio a Barton. —Enséñale en dónde dormirá, y luego ve a mi oficina. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto—y así salió. Clint suspiró y luego volvió a ver a Svetlana en la silla.

—Te dije que te ayudaría—dijo Barton, y se acercó a ella, para quitarle las esposas, y luego se levantó.

—Gracias, de nuevo—y sonrió.

* * *

Clint se reunió con Fury de nuevo luego de haberle mostrado su nueva habitación a Svetlana, como lo había ordenado él antes, y ahora se encontraba con su jefe y la agente Hill.

—Dado el caso que HYDRA ha vuelto, necesitaremos a alguien que conoce más de esa organización que nosotros—dijo Fury y María y Clint asintieron a él, sabiendo a quién se refería. —Debemos estar preparados por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar—se dirigió a Clint mientras caminaba por la habitación. —María sabe lo que has hecho, se lo comenté lo más rápido posible—el agente asintió. —Y ya que una de ellos ha desaparecido, lo más probable es que la estén buscando. También está el detalle que ella mató a su jefa—detuvo sus pasos frente a su escritorio. —Muchos deben saberlo ahora, así que debemos estar preparados. Hill, quiero que investigues todo lo que sabes sobre Ophelia Sarkissian, y también de Svetlana—y entonces se sentó. —Debemos procurar ir un paso adelante ahora.


	3. Capítulo 2

**_¡Gracias al fav y follow de K. S. Briones! n_n acá el 2do capítulo, espero que les guste. c: _**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Al día siguiente, en SHIELD todos sabían lo que había sucedido.

El que Clint Barton había llevado a una agente de HYDRA hasta el Helicarrier se había extendido en menos de un santiamén. Todos los agentes operando para la organización también se habían sorprendido por el repentino regreso de HYDRA.

De todas formas, Nick Fury la había interrogado ya, así que no había demasiado problema. No aún. El hecho de haber asesinado a la líder actual de la organización les facilitaba las cosas.

Svetlana ahora se encontraba en la habitación que le habían asignado la noche anterior y usaba un uniforme de SHIELD. Se sentía tan extraña en ese instante. Nunca imaginó estar en esa situación. Siempre había trabajado para HYDRA, aunque de ninguna manera pensaba en sí misma como una traidora. Clint le había salvado la vida, luego de que se habían encontrado muchas veces en diferentes escenarios y situaciones, y al final había sido asignado como su O.S. Suspiró por última vez viéndose al espejo, se ató el cabello negro en una cola y en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

—Pase—indicó y al momento un hombre de unos cuarenta años en traje la recibió.

—Soy el agente Coulson—dijo y le ofreció la mano que ella aceptó. —Vendrá conmigo hoy para recibir a alguien más que conoce de HYDRA, como usted y luego le enseñaré las instalaciones después de que se haya visto con su Oficial Supervisor—informó luego de que ambos soltaron sus manos.

—Supongo que no tengo que presentarme, ¿o sí? —preguntó un poco nerviosa.

—No, no es necesario. Todos saben de esto ahora—Svetlana asintió a lo que había dicho y salieron al pasillo y comenzaron a caminar.

—Y, no es por nada, pero ¿dónde está el agente Barton? —preguntó.

—Se encuentra recibiendo a otras personas, luego le explicaré todo—Svetlana asintió y se embarcaron en subir a la cubierta.

La nave aterrizó en la cubierta, y Steve Rogers volvió a sentirse como un año atrás. Excepto por el hecho de que ahora no tenían que encontrar el Tesseracto. Esta vez era HYDRA, por lo que le habían explicado.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a bajar de la rampa de la nave. Ahí el agente Coulson lo recibió junto con otra mujer que no había visto antes.

—Agente Coulson—saludó y ambos hombres se dieron la mano. —¿Y ella es…?

—Svetlana Schubert—se presentó, con sus manos detrás de su espalda y Steve asintió a ella.

—Steve Rogers.

—Nos ayudará a encontrar más pistas sobre HYDRA, capitán—informó Coulson, y comenzaron a caminar por la cubierta.

* * *

Coulson, Svetlana y Steve entraron a la sala principal del Helicarrier. Ahí dentro se encontraron al director Fury, la agente Hill, quien ya había investigado sobre Svetlana y la mujer que fue su jefa. También se encontraron con Clint y la agente Romanoff.

Natasha frunció el ceño al ver a una nueva ahí, y entonces recordó lo que Clint le había dicho. Ella debía ser Svetlana, la chica de HYDRA.

Clint al solo verla, salió con ella de la sala, hacía la sala de entrenamientos ya que él era su O.S ahora y ni Steve ni Natasha procesaban bien lo que haría ella ahí, aunque, claro, Steve no tenía la más mínima idea de que ella había pertenecido a aquella organización.

—Ya que todos estamos aquí, iré directo al grano—habló Fury frente a ellos. —HYDRA ha vuelto. Y hay mucho que contar, así que, pónganse cómodos.

* * *

Svetlana ahora se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento con Clint. Le había ordenado dar cierta cantidad de vueltas, que ella había olvidado ahora. Había hecho diferentes tipos de ejercicios con él.

Estaba corriendo alrededor de la pista, envuelta en sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

La vez en que se unió a HYDRA, aún era una niña… cuando su hermano mató a su familia, su primera misión, la primera vez en que mató a alguien, cuando había sido víctima de múltiples castigos y torturas, la vez en que causó una explosión en un edificio en Berlín y en dónde murieron cientos de personas inocentes, cuando volvió a ver al tipo que se hizo llamar _hermano_ en su infancia, el momento en que le disparó, hace unas horas cuando había asesinado a Viper…

—¡LANA! —el grito de Clint la hizo detener su trote en la pista de golpe y se acercó a ella desde el otro lado con paso decidido. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando estuvo frente suyo.

—Sí—respondió con la respiración entrecortada. Él frunció el ceño al verla, sentía que estaba nerviosa. Algo andaba mal, pensó.

—¿Segura?

—Sí—repitió.

—Te estuve llamando casi diez minutos y no te detuviste—le reprendió.

—Lo siento—musitó bajando la mirada.

—No importa. Tenemos que irnos, Fury me avisó que nos quiere a todos en la sala de reuniones—informó, a lo que ella asintió posando sus ojos en él de vuelta. Comenzaron a caminar hacía fuera de la sala y en unos minutos estuvieron en la habitación que ahora era de Svetlana. —Cámbiate y te veo ahí, ¿sabes cómo llegar, no?

—Aja.

—Okey, entonces te veo ahí. Coulson te enseñará las instalaciones luego, hablará contigo—se despidieron y ella entró a cambiarse para volver a ver a Fury y al agente Coulson.

* * *

Se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos aquellos para llegar hasta la sala principal del Helicarrier. Para haber sido una nave demasiado grande, al menos sabía movilizarse en esa ala. Y eso que aún no había visitado las demás alas, pensó.

Estaba a unos pasos de entrar por la puerta aquella, hasta que la voz de unas personas la detuvo.

—No estoy de acuerdo—ese en definitiva, era el capitán. Ella frunció el ceño al escucharlo, ¿a qué se refería? ¿No era ella, o sí? Pegó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar más claro.

—Pues tienes que aceptarlo—la voz de Fury era inconfundible. —Nos ayudará con esto—aseguró, aunque Steve seguía sin creerle.

—Sigo sin creerle.

—No pasará nada malo, Rogers—intervino la voz de Clint.

—¿Y quién asevera eso?

—Se me fue ordenado que investigara sobre ella, capitán—habló Hill. —Mató a su propia jefa anoche para escapar del escondite en el que estaba con Barton—Svetlana fuera de la sala, agradecía que aunque fuera tres personas la defendieran. —¿No cree que es algo? —preguntó con un ligero toque de ironía.

—Lo único que pienso es que, ¿cómo garantizan que no nos traicionará después de que todo pase? —preguntó Steve alzando la voz desde su asiento. —Es decir, ¿en serio confiarían en alguien que trabajó por años en HYDRA? ¿En una organización que estuvo oculta por décadas y ahora aparece de la nada, como si…—y calló.

La _agente de HYDRA_, como él la había denominado, había entrado y caminando casi a zancadas haciéndose notar en el lugar y dedicándole una mirada seria a Steve, hasta parar frente a la mesa de metal con los brazos cruzados. Él también la sostuvo unos segundos, hasta que mejor vio a la mesa que tenía en frente con el escudo de SHIELD.

Ella miró a todos lados, a los agentes que operaban, a Clint, a Coulson, Hill y luego a Fury.

Hubo un buen silencio incómodo en ese momento, pero Svetlana decidió que era el momento de romperlo.

—¿Y, qué decía, capitán? —preguntó con un sarcasmo que le recordó molestosamente a Stark. Steve suspiró frente a la mesa y se volvió a verla de nuevo.

—Que no confío en ti—respondió firme. Ella asintió viendo a la nada, y luego giró su mirada a él.

—¿Y… por qué debería importarme lo que usted piense? —hizo otra pregunta con el mismo tono. Steve alzó sus cejas al escucharla con tanta… _confianza_, y se encogió de hombros. Ahí decidió seguirle el juego.

—No lo sé—dijo. —¿Tal vez porque trabajaremos juntos? —Svetlana sonrió y asintió, otra vez. Si Fury los asignaría a trabajar en el mismo equipo, para ella sería divertido, o así lo consideraba.

—Bueno, déjeme decirle algo… yo estoy aquí gracias a Clint—musitó seria. —El director Fury estuvo de acuerdo en tenerme acá y así poder unirme a SHIELD porque Barton salvó mi vida, de hecho. Y no me interesa si está de acuerdo o no, puede discutirlo con su superior si desea—añadió señalando a Fury con una mirada leve. Steve suspiró apretando la mandíbula, tratando de contenerse al no contestarle de forma grosera a la mujer.

—Creo que ya lo dijo todo—agregó Fury.

—Agente Coulson, ¿podemos irnos? —preguntó dirigiéndose a él, ahora bajando su tono de voz. —Barton me dijo que me enseñaría las instalaciones—Coulson asintió y se encaminaron hasta salir de la habitación. Al mismo tiempo, Fury y Hill comenzaron a operar ahí mismo, y Barton esperó a Natasha sentado en su puesto.

Cuando ambos salieron, la misma mujer pelirroja y de baja estatura se cruzó con ellos, y pasó de largo saludando al agente que la acompañaba. Svetlana aún no sabía su nombre, pero sabía que era una agente desde la mañana.

* * *

Natasha entró por la puerta viendo por última vez a sus espaldas a la nueva y a Coulson, luego caminó y se sentó a la par de Clint. Iba a comenzar a hablar hasta que vio la expresión facial de Rogers. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a cuestionar qué tenía.

—¿Oye, qué le sucede? —preguntó ella. Clint se volvió a ella a su lado y suspiró.

—Tuvo una… _pequeña pela _con Svetlana—contestó y la expresión de Natasha era más que de confusión. —Es la nueva.

—Oh—asintió. —¿Y por qué eso? —miró a Steve desde su asiento. Clint se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—No lo sé. No le agrada por el simple hecho de que alguna vez perteneció a HYDRA—respondió.Natasha y él se vieron mutuamente y Clint sabía que ella tenía un plan ahora.

—Puedes ir tú a prepararte—él asintió. —De todas formas, tenemos algo de tiempo para llegar hasta Rusia, ¿no?

—Sí—se levantó y rápidamente salió de la sala. Natasha se cambió de puesto y llegó hasta sentarse a la par de el capitán, quien no se veía muy bien para ella.

—Hola—dijo. Él giró a verla y la encontró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola—repitió y Natasha no encontró un buen estado de ánimo en esa palabra.

—Clint me contó todo—habló. —Aunque, no me explicó el detalle de su _discusión_. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó. Steve suspiró y ella continuó. —Escucha… yo también pasé lo mismo que ella. No sé si te lo había dicho anteriormente, pero él fue enviado a asesinarme de igual forma. Y no lo permitió—dijo. —Me trajo aquí hace años, me ofreció una segunda oportunidad y ahora mi vida es otra. Todos tenemos un pasado, y deberías aceptar el suyo—él solo oía atentamente a Natasha, con su vista perdida hacía la nada y en medio de todo el bullicio que hacían los agentes ahí dentro. Había escuchado que también había sido una misión de Barton, pero cuando ella lo contaba, todo era diferente. —Podría no ser lo que crees. Incluso hasta podría caerte bien—cuando finalizó, giró su rostro hasta dar con ella. Natasha volvió a sonreír y se levantó. —Solo piénsalo. Ahora tengo que irme—y así salió corriendo de la sala, dejándolo solo en la mesa.

Steve lo meditó unos segundos, y pensó que le debía una pequeña disculpa por lo que había dicho. No la conocía, sí. Era cierto, pero aún así dudaba en que en serio llegara a caerle bien. Al menos con hacer las paces, pensó. Si ella aceptaba su disculpa, tal vez no llegaría a _odiarla_ tanto.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Gracias a la review de elapink100, y a los favoritos y follows de Annia8. :D también por las más de 100 visitas, de verdad. n-n**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Steve salió de la sala luego de haber conversado con Natasha. Pero caminando en un pasillo se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había sido una conversación. Ella le había contado su pasado, algo así, aunque si lo pensaba bien, sintió que le estaba insistiendo en hablar con Svetlana.

Quizás no sabía nada de ella, más que su nombre y su anterior _trabajo_, por así denominarlo. De todas formas, esa mujer no le inspiraba mucha confianza que digamos. Si Natasha había pasado por eso y lo había superado, ella también podía hacerlo.

Y, ¡demonios! Sí que debía disculparse con ella. No quería que Fury los enviara a trabajar juntos si habrían de discutir a cada rato. Sería horrible. Se detuvo en seco antes de entrar a la habitación que le habían asignado. Decidió que le pediría disculpas en otro momento, ya que sabía que en ese instante se encontraba con Coulson explorando más el Helicarrier. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para después sentarse y sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos sobre todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

* * *

—Este lugar en serio es… enorme—suspiró Svetlana. Coulson asintió a su comentario mientras caminaban hacía una sala de investigación.

—Sí, lo es—dijo y entraron. La sala estaba llena de agentes que venían de un lado otro. Era casi igual de grande que la sala principal en donde había estado hacía unos minutos. Había computadoras en cada esquina del lugar. La llevó hasta una esquina del salón y ahí la presentó con una mujer que apenas se había puesto de pie en su puesto. —Ella es la agente Morales, la ayudará con la investigación hacía la subdivisión que se ha creado ahora que HYDRA está de vuelta.

—Es un gusto—respondió la agente. Svetlana le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó con gusto. Pudo observar que era un poco más alta que ella, y más esbelta. Tenía cabello negro como el suyo y ojos marrones.

—Svetlana Schubert—correspondió. Morales sonrió y asintió.

—No era necesario, todos acá te conocen ahora—comentó sin perder la sonrisa. Svetlana la vio confundida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, con un poco de ironía.

—Síp—afirmó. —Pero hay trabajo. Coulson, ¿podría dejarme con ella? —se dirigió a él.

—Por supuesto—Morales se volvió a la nueva al escucharle.

—Creo que desde aquí puedo ayudarte y terminar tu recorrido—Svetlana asintió y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Entonces, espero que trabajen—agregó Coulson y luego se volvió a ex agente de HYDRA. —Te veré luego si puedo.

—Claro—contestó. —Adiós—el agente salió. Morales señaló un asiento a la par suya, Svetlana lo tomó y quedaron frente a unos cuantos monitores. Ahí, la otra agente rompió el silencio.

—Puedes llamarme Ali, si gustas—le dijo atrayendo su atención. —Aquí todos nos tratamos por nuestros apellidos por el código, pero, si quieres…

—Está bien—sonrió.

—Y Coulson—comentó sonriendo. —Bueno, su nombre de pila es "agente" —eso hizo que Svetlana diera una pequeña carcajada. —Pero en realidad se llama Phil.

—Okey—consistió. —¿Y qué haremos por ahora? —ambas se volvieron de nuevo a los monitores.

—Como ahora sabemos, HYDRA está de vuelta y, teniéndote aquí, creo que todo será más fácil—mencionó. El monitor más cerca a ella tenía un mapa. Ella lo tocó y Svetlana pudo distinguir que era de Alemania, exactamente del lugar en el que había escapado con Clint la noche anterior. —Estuviste en el Bosque Negro con Barton, ¿no? —preguntó a ella.

—Exacto.

—Bien, entonces tenemos esto—tocó la pantalla, e hizo unos movimientos con sus dedos ahí para llevar el mapa hasta Rusia. Exactamente hasta Moscú. —Ahí—señaló. —Natasha y Clint fueron enviados a investigar debido a una señal extraña que percibimos de ese lugar. Creemos que es obra de HYDRA—volteó a ella. —Dime, ¿enviaron las armas nucleares hasta ese lugar? —Svetlana frunció el ceño al escucharla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida. —No.

—Okey—suspiró viéndola. —Escucha, el que estés de nuestro lado ahora se nos hace mucho más fácil el recopilar información de HYDRA—se volvió al monitor contemplando el mapa. — Y con el detalle de que mataste a tu jefa, es aún mejor—otra vez, la miró. —Quiero decir, no es que me dé mucho… gusto que hayas matado a alguien es solo que…

—Te entiendo—la interrumpió. —Sé a lo que te refieres, y, no tenía otra forma—se encogió de hombros. —Teníamos que salir de ahí—Ali asintió.

—¿Y, te sentías cómoda en ese lugar? —preguntó. Svetlana la vio expectante.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —Ali afirmó. —No.

—¿Por? —Svetlana negó confundida.

—Yo… no lo sé—admitió. —Lo único que sé es que, en cuanto volví a ver a Barton, supe que algo saldría... —hizo una pequeña pausa. —Mal.

—¿Y sigues pensando lo mismo? —Svetlana se encogió de hombros.

—No.

—¿Y qué crees ahora?

—Que quizás estuve equivocada todos estos años—confesó con la vista perdida en las computadoras. Ali exhaló y le tocó un hombro cariñosamente.

—Mira, sé que no te conozco demasiado, apenas y hemos pasado unos minutos juntos, pero sé que estarás mejor aquí—dijo. —Escuché sobre HYDRA desde que era una niña, y de lo que fueron capaces de hacer hace muchísimos años, y el solo pensar que quizás experimentaste algo de eso, para mí, es… desastroso. No sé por lo que has pasado, pero te aseguro que todos en este lugar, poseemos un pasado—aseveró a ella. —Y quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y que puedes contar con mi presencia en cualquier cosa—terminó y le dio una sonrisa, a la vez que Svetlana le respondía con otra.

—Pues, no sé que más decir. Excepto gracias—declaró viéndola y Ali apartó su mano. —Aunque sí hay algo que, quizás, no sé… pueda decirte.

—Adelante.

—Tuve una pequeña discusión ahora, con alguien.

—¿Y vas a contarme con quién o lo dejarás en plan misterio? —preguntó un poco divertida.

—Fue el capitán Rogers—Ali alzó ambas cejas y luego rió.

—¿Es en serio? —quiso saber, sarcástica.

—¡¿Qué?! —Svetlana estaba confundida.

—Ese hombre no mataría ni a una mosca—respondió entre su risa.

—¿Estás jugando, cierto? —ahora ella preguntó con burla.

—Okey—carraspeó y dejó de reír. —Creo que exageré, pero… de verdad—respiró ruidosamente. —Él no haría algo como eso.

—Pues, luego de que cuente todo, ya no pensarás eso—Ali alzó una ceja al escucharla. —Eres de las pocas que me ha visto, o tratado normalmente en las horas que llevo en este lugar—Ali se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia.

—Bien, cuéntame—insistió y Svetlana se preparó para relatarle su pelea, si se podía considerar eso. Tal vez no la pasaría tan malo después de todo. Ali era una muy buena persona con ella, y presentía que se volverían muy cercanas en un tiempo.

* * *

Era de noche ahora. Todos, aún en la nave, dormían… o al menos la mayoría lo hacía. Menos en el caso de Steve.

Se la había pasado mirando el reloj en el buró a su lado derecho durante un tiempo que no supo contar en minutos u horas. No sabía por qué no podía conciliar el sueño. Nunca había tenido ese problema antes, y las pocas veces que las había tenido eran cuando recordaba de repente que estaba en el siglo XXI.

En un tiempo totalmente diferente. Con otras costumbres, formas de vestir, incluso las mujeres trabajaban ahora, ya no dependían de un hombre y eso le había quedado muy claro al ver a las agentes de SHIELD con las que se relacionaría de ahora en adelante, y por días que no sabría con exactitud cuántos serían.

HYDRA era lo único cursando su mente en ese instante. Y de pronto, recordó a Svetlana. No se había disculpado con ella. Quiso hundirse más en esa cama, y desaparecer de la faz del planeta.

En el resto del día solo había pasado conversando con Fury y Hill sobre el tema del inesperado regreso de HYDRA a la luz del mundo. Pensó que había estado tan embarcado en encontrarse con la base principal, y poniendo atención a lo que el director le decía que se había olvidado de la mujer. Quizás después de lo que habían hablado en frente de una buena cantidad de personas, le había dicho a Fury que debían mantenerse lejos, o esa fue su conclusión.

Recordó lo que hacía cuando no podía dormir: golpear un saco de boxeo hasta caer rendido… aunque le llevaba un buen tiempo debido al suero.

Decidió que iría a la sala de entrenamiento para desahogarse un poco, entonces se levantó y así, enfundado en su ropa de dormir, que consistía en una camisa blanca sin mangas y un pantalón un poco holgado, salió de la habitación y se encaminó hasta la sala.

Los pasillos estaban un poco oscuros, pero aunque sea un poco de luz provenía del techo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo en llegar, más que unos pocos minutos. La puerta se deslizó dándole el paso, y apenas había avanzado unos pocos centímetros dentro, hasta que vio una pequeña luz amarillenta a unos metros que, dedujo, provenía de una lámpara. Frunció el ceño en la oscuridad y caminó un poco a su derecha hasta encontrar el interruptor de luz, lo presionó y ahí notó a la persona que sostenía la linterna.

Era Svetlana. Ella rápidamente se volvió a él, ladeando la cabeza hacía su dirección. Ella también estaba en su ropa de dormir.

—Lo siento—se apresuró a decir él. Ella negó lentamente y apagó la linterna, que apuntaba a un libro entre sus piernas.

—No lo sientas—contestó con voz un poco cansada y viendo el libro. Luego de unos segundos se volvió a él. —¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó sentada desde el suelo. Steve solo negó con la cabeza. —Yo tampoco—dijo más para sí misma viendo a otro lado en la sala.

En ese momento, Steve sintió un peso en su espalda, y era el de la culpa. Debía disculparse. Se sentía realmente incómodo hablando con ella como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando le había dicho horas antes que no confiaba en que estuviera con ellos, y en ella también, básicamente era _ella._ Y por el simple hecho de ser una agente de HYDRA… o por haberlo sido. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. Se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó a la par suya en el suelo, mientras Svetlana lo veía un poco confusa.

—Lo siento—repitió. Y ella frunció el ceño.

—No tienes que sentirlo, ya te lo había dicho—replicó un poco molesta. Steve suspiró y supo que ella no sabía a qué se refería.

—Siento lo de esta mañana—explicó. —No debí haberte dicho nada de eso, nunca debiste escuchar lo que dije—hizo una pausa y ella estaba atenta, viéndolo fijamente. —Ni siquiera te conozco, y no estaba en mi derecho juzgarte, así que…—suspiró. —Lo siento.

Svetlana estaba sorprendida. Nunca esperó algún tipo de disculpa por parte de él. Nunca se le pasó por la mente el perdonarlo por lo que había dicho sobre ella. Asintió con lentitud y luego por fin, pudo hablar.

—Está bien—dijo. —Yo también lo siento, tampoco debí haberte desafiado de esa forma. E igual, no te conozco—Steve fue el que asintió ahora, mirándola también.

—Entonces… ¿amigos? —preguntó ofreciendo su mano. Svetlana entrecerró sus ojos y lo vio desconcertada. Suspiró y mejor volvió su vista unos segundos hacía otra cosa, que no fuera él, pero debían hacer las paces, así que aceptó su mano.

—Trataremos—corrigió. Steve sonrió después de que soltaran sus manos. Esa reacción la hizo sonreír también, y le quitó el aire serio y frío que él espetaba en su carácter. —Bueno, creo que debo irme. No sé la hora y, tengo que volver a este lugar mañana—musitó viendo a su alrededor. Se levantó y murmuró un _"buenas noches"_ a él, antes de salir corriendo de la sala.

Cuando la puerta se deslizó, Steve quedó dentro y solo. De pronto, sintió que el peso en su espalda se había ido y era debido a que se había disculpado con ella, y las había aceptado. También había pensado en que quizás el ofrecerle disculpas sería un desperdicio para ambos, pero se equivocó. Se alegró un poco, internamente, al saber que al menos podía entablar una conversación con ella de ahora en adelante, y que no solo sería para criticarla y tampoco Svetlana lo haría con él.

Luego de debatir consigo mismo, concibió en su mente que podía dormir. Se sorprendió por un momento.

Ya no tenía que volver a golpear otro saco para eso.

* * *

**_Sí, sí, quizás estuvo rápido pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. :v no acostumbro a dejar notas de autor al final, pero tenía que avisar esto, je. Saludos._**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

—¿Y eso… qué fue? —preguntó jadeando Svetlana.

Desde el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento se encontraba la ex agente de HYDRA, preparándose para trabajar para SHIELD después de que Barton le había salvado la vida.

Veía desde ahí la luz que hacía que le molestara la vista.

—Tu entrenamiento—respondió el director acercándose a ella, en el centro del lugar.

Ese había sido uno de los entrenamientos más fuertes e intensos que había tenido desde que había dejado a HYDRA. Por no hablar de lo que sucedía ahí.

Se reprendió mentalmente al no tener a Barton para que él mismo la entrenara y no Fury. Él era mucho más pesado que Clint en muchos aspectos. Había terminado rendida en unos cuantos ejercicios y combates de entrenamiento. Pero no estaba ahí por una misión, y claro, era para saber más sobre HYDRA. ¿Qué con tenerla de su lado no era suficiente? Quizás no. Sabía cosas, pero no todo.

Maldijo el haber sido entrenada por Fury, había terminado agotada en segundos.

—Okey…—murmuró mientras se sentaba en el suelo, a medida que Fury se encontraba frente a ella. —Eso fue… un poco cansado—él le tendió la mano que aceptó con gusto y se puso de pie.

—Espero que no pase muy seguido. Estaba pensando en… hacerme tu propio O.S ahora—soltó. Svetlana se sorprendió repentinamente por lo que había escuchado y sus cejas se alzaron al tiempo que sus labios se entreabrían por aquello.

—¿Y qué pasa con Barton? —preguntó, esperando en que no fuera cierto. O al menos que esperara. Debía acostumbrarse. Fury se encogió de hombros.

—Puede esperar—dijo empezando a caminar hasta la puerta dejándola sudada en la sala. —Además, te defiendes bien—y salió en cuanto pudo.

Svetlana suspiró para sí misma ahí dentro y dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás pensando en lo que había escuchado.

¿En verdad Nick Fury la había… _"halagado"_? Quiso soltar una carcajada al momento, pero no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo, así que solo salió de ahí.

* * *

Svetlana salió a toda prisa de su habitación. Con su nuevo uniforme y su cabello mojado hecho un desastre.

Llevaba la mirada baja mientras trataba de hacer de su maraña de pelo en una cola, pero no vio previsto chocar con alguien debido a su distracción.

Sintió golpearse en alguien, no era muy suave ni tampoco tan sólido. El pequeño golpe hizo que diera unos pequeños dos pasos hacía atrás y que la persona le detuviera por los hombros. Murmuró un _"lo siento"_ rápidamente, terminando de acomodar su cabello y cuando levantó su mirada completamente pudo ver a quien le había pedido disculpas la noche anterior. E iba cruzando hacía su izquierda hasta que se topó con ella.

—No importa—dijo con simpleza. Ella asintió viéndolo y entrecerró sus ojos, al momento que carraspeaba y veía con simulación a las manos de Steve en sus hombros. Él apartó sus manos al instante al haber entendido su _incomodidad._

—No importa—repitió Svetlana. Se apartó más de él y quiso sonreír para que no se preocupara pero no funcionó. —¿Y adónde vas? —preguntó. Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Fury solicita mi presencia—contestó.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —él frunció el ceño y Svetlana se apresuró a explicar por qué quería ir. —Es que quiero hablar con él. Quiere hacerse mi O.S ya, y ni siquiera ha pasado una semana.

—Claro—y comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección hacía la oficina de director.

En el camino, Steve sentía una pequeña incomodidad por dentro a pesar de que ella ya le había disculpado.

No podía dejar de rememorar esos minutos en el instante en que dirigían sus pasos hacía Fury, entonces la vio disimuladamente.

Casi siempre llevaba la mirada hacia abajo, como en ese caso. Su nariz era recta y pequeña. Era unos diez centímetros más baja que él en estatura, o al menos eso calculó, sus ojos apenas y se veían verdes, aunque encontró un sentimiento apagado en ellos.

De todas formas, aún seguía sintiéndose incómodo.

Llegaron al fin hasta la oficina del director, la puerta se deslizó y comenzó la plática. Aunque Svetlana se sintió incómoda desde que comenzó a caminar hasta ese lugar, pero tampoco se planteó que Steve había sentido lo mismo.

* * *

El ruido en el bar se hacía presente y era imposible no notarlo.

Estaba repleto de personas y Clint y Natasha solo estaban ahí para buscar a alguien, y algo.

Sentados en frente de la barra, Barton revisaba las señales de energía desde un aparato pequeño y cuadrado. Habían sido informados sobre nuevas ondas detectadas en Moscú, en donde se encontraban ahora.

Según lo que les habían explicado eran muy parecidas a las que se detectaron cuando Thor había caído a la Tierra hacía unos dos años y eso a Natasha la tenía intrigada. ¿Y que si Loki había escapado de su encierro en Asgard? Y eso se les sumaba el problema que por más que buscaran y buscaran por dos agentes de HYDRA, no los encontraran.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estén? —preguntó ella, dando un nuevo vistazo por el lugar desde su asiento. Estaban seguros de que se habían escondido bien con otro tipo de ropas.

—No—respondió Clint, concentrado en las ondas que emitía el aparato. Natasha se volvió a él al escuchar la respuesta un poco cortante.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, a través de la música que resonaba. —Te la has pasado viendo ese aparato desde que llegamos—él le devolvió una mirada a su lado.

—Lo siento, pero es que son tan parecidas a las que detectaron en Nuevo México—explicó. —Y sabes que no importe el tiempo que pase, siempre tendré rencor hacía Loki—Natasha sonrió de medio lado al escucharlo un poco enojado y negó. —¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Nada. Es solo que…—suspiró y se encogió de hombros. —Sé que querías clavarle una de tus flechas, pero lastimosamente, no se pudo—dijo y volteó en el asiento para ver a todas las mesas y la gente del lugar, dejando a Clint pensando por un segundo y luego volviéndose al aparato en sus manos.

Entrecerró sus ojos y buscó con la mirada a sus dos blancos: James y Nancy Winderfield.

Los dos hermanos, que si bien Svetlana no había dado mucha (_nada_) de descripción o información sobre ellos, Natasha agradeció al menos haberla tenido ahí, porque de no ser así su equipo no habría estado consciente ni informado sobre los miembros de HYDRA de más alto rango.

No tenía la capacidad de vista de Barton, así que en unos minutos no encontró nada.

Ambos habían trazado una especie de plan, y al final, habían deducido que se encontrarían ese bar en la ciudad. De todas formas el negocio de las armas aún seguía en pié por lo que habían escuchado de Svetlana, entonces no tenían mucho que perder.

Su misión era sacar más información y ya que también ahí había una base escondida de la agencia, mataban a dos pájaros de un tiro si conseguían el destinatario de las armas y atacar la base para sacar más sucios secretos.

Luego de pensar, se volvió a su chaqueta. Sacó el celular que SHIELD le había proporcionado y vio disimuladamente las fotos e información sobre los hermanos que tenían que encontrar. Estudió sus rostros por un momento y luego guardó de nuevo el objeto en su prenda, y ojeó el lugar otra vez, y más cuidadosamente, tratando de no parecer sospechosa.

Pero ella no tenía la vista de Clint, así que llegó a darse por vencida… hasta que vio a una mujer de espaldas y de cabello negro y largo, entrar al lugar.

Creo que ya sé por qué no los encontraba, pensó.

La mujer venía encubierta en un largo abrigo color beige y con unos lentes que a ella se le hicieron muy corrientes. Ni siquiera se había empeñado en cubrir su color de ojos porque el cristal era transparente, a pesar de que su cepillo al menos le hacía un favor. Parecía encubierta. Solo un poco.

Detrás de ella venía otro hombre, de cabello negro y piel igual de blanca que la de la mujer. Con un abrigo como el de ella, exceptuando en que él no hacía mucho esfuerzo por ocultarse, o eso dedujo. Ambos se dirigieron a una mesa hasta el fondo del bar, en dónde les esperaban tres hombres en trajes, casi iguales, y entonces Natasha supo que ellos tomarían el negocio de HYDRA con las armas. Tampoco era que le sorprendiera. Eran rusos, ¿no? Ella fue así un tiempo.

Volteó hacía Clint luego de haberlos estudiado, y le informó en el oído sobre ellos. Él alzó la mirada y exactamente, los encontró gracias a ella.

Ambos veían a los hermanos hablando amenamente con los hombres de traje. De vez en cuando reían o pedían más bebidas.

Clint y Natasha pasaron unos minutos observándolos nada más, esperando alguna señal de las armas por parte de ellos. Y no fue hasta que la mujer sacó algo de su abrigo. Una carpeta. Ninguno sabía lo que contenía, pero lo imaginaban.

Ella la pasó hasta uno de los hombres de traje, quien la revisó y la expresión que mostró no les dio ninguna buena pinta a ninguno de los dos agentes.

La mujer en la mesa, se inclinó más a ellos junto con su hermano. Dijeron algo a ellos que Natasha o Barton lograron escuchar debido a la lejanía, pero de pronto la mujer se puso de pie, junto con el hombre, y sacó un arma, disparándole al hombre al que le había entregado la carpeta.

Ellos se pusieron de pié al momento sacando sus armas y apuntándoles, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Nancy se volvió a ellos, apuntando de igual forma junto con James, y los vio a través de sus lentes sonriendo como maniática.

En ese momento el bar estaba en un gran silencio y la gente se había quedado estática al ver a los cuatro individuos con armas, apuntándose unos a otros.

—_No creo que quieran dispararnos_—dijo la mujer, hablando en ruso desde el otro lado. —_Tenemos muchas cosas que les interesan, lo sabemos_—Natasha y Clint le dieron la razón mentalmente, pero no podían permitir que se hicieran con la suya.

—_¿Qué querían de ellos?_ —preguntó la pelirroja desafiándola. James sonrió al igual que su hermana.

—_Dinero_—respondió con simpleza.

—_¿Para qué querrían dinero unos asesinos como ustedes?_ —inquirió esta vez Barton, confundido.

—_Oh, está claro que no saben cómo son los negocios en HYDRA_—comentó Nancy burlonamente.

—_¿Y qué más tienen?_ —quiso saber Natasha.

—_Solo una de las fuerzas más grandes del universo_—dijo la mujer restándole importancia, y luego disparó varías veces hacía ellos.

Ambos lograron esquivar las balas, saltando detrás de la barra, mientras la gente que no tenía nada que ver, aún luchaba por esconderse de las municiones. Respondieron de igual forma, mientras que los agentes de HYDRA ahí presentes, no dejaban escapar a los otros dos hombres de traje en la mesa.

Clint logró dispararle al hermano de Nancy, mientras Natasha logró hacerlo con ella. Dispararon varías veces hacía ellos, hasta que quedaron en el suelo. Agitadamente, se pusieron de pié detrás de su escondite y ordenaron a todos salir del bar rápidamente.

Estaban a unos pasos para llegar hasta la mesa en dónde se encontraban los hombres rusos, pero no contaban en que de nuevo, los hermanos despertaran y se interpusieran en su camino.

Los hermanos se despojaron de sus abrigos, pareciendo robots, y los atacaron, llevándolos a otra habitación en el bar.

Ellos eran más fuertes que Barton y Romanoff, y algo le dijo a Natasha que no eran normales. Incluso llegó a pensar en medio de los golpes que ella y Nancy se propinaban, que habían sido inyectados con el suero de súper soldado.

A ambos agentes los dejaron en el suelo, pero no se darían por vencidos. Aún con las fuerzas que les quedaban, lograron devolver golpes y patadas hacía los hermanos.

Lo que no sabían era que fuera del local, varios agentes de HYDRA les habían seguido el paso a los Winderfield por ser de los pocos súper soldados privilegiados que poseían, entonces uno de ellos metió una granada dentro.

Todo explotó.

* * *

**_¡HOLA! SIENTO MUCHO HABER ABANDONADO ESTO HACE MUCHO. Ya avancé demasiado en la historia, espero terminarla antes de que se acabe el año, gracias, espero que le den una oportunidad. n_n/_ **


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

En el Helicarrier, Svetlana se encontraba en la sala principal, sentada frente a la enorme mesa, y con sus pies sobre ella de forma descarada, aunque al parecer nadie lo había notado.

Revisaba el móvil que Fury le había proporcionado. Se había dado cuenta de que en realidad tenía muchas más funciones de las que creía en un celular común y corriente.

Era como un _súper smartphone_, pensó.

Ahí podía ver los perfiles de muchos agentes de SHIELD, buscar información y secretos sobre cualquier cosa y persona. En ese momento las imágenes de los denominados Vengadores surcaban la pantalla junto con sus datos. Había visto a Thor, impresionante por cierto, el de Stark, Barton, Romanoff, el doctor Banner y por último Steve.

Al momento, comparó al Steve de la foto con el que estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa. Se veía aburrido jugando con sus manos entrelazadas. Nunca lo había estudiado bien, hasta ese día. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en HYDRA, cuando hablaban demasiado de él, y de las cosas que había hecho para poder ganar la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Leyó todos sus datos, así como había hecho con los demás participes de la iniciativa, pero no supo por qué le puso más atención a él, y no sabía cómo sacar una conclusión a eso tampoco.

Una alarma la asustó y dejó de leer, y la agente Hill se volvió a uno de los monitores que operaban ahí.

—Hemos perdido su ubicación—informó frente a la computadora. Steve se puso alerta al escuchar eso y Svetlana dejó de explorar el móvil y bajó sus pies de la mesa. —Barton y Romanoff fueron borrados del mapa—se volvió al director que estaba frente a los paneles de control del Helicarrier. —Necesitamos una misión de rescate ahora—dijo, al tiempo que Fury llegaba a su lado a comprobar que, en efecto, habían desaparecido los rastreadores en la ciudad de Moscú.

—Yo me ofrezco—habló Svetlana. Fury la vio expectante desde su puesto, al igual que María y Steve, mientras que los demás agentes, desesperados, trataban de localizarlos de alguna forma. —Es en serio—se puso de pié y guardó el celular en su uniforme. —Usted me habló sobre esa placa—dijo al director. —Quiero tenerla, y no podré hacerlo sin haber hecho alguna misión, lo sé.

El director vio a Svetlana y luego a Steve. Él sabía lo que eso significaba.

* * *

Svetlana estaba apoyada sobre su espalda en la pared del pasillo, reflexionando de su vida tal vez, y mirando sus uñas. Se estaba aburriendo. Habían pasado tantos minutos que no contó esperando en ese lugar.

Ya un día tenía de estar en SHIELD y ni siquiera se había inmutado en pensar en por qué había cambiado a HYDRA. Sí. Quizás sí lo había hecho, era por Clint, ¿no? En parte. Le debía la vida, y otra cosa era que de repente, un día comenzó a odiar a Ophelia. Era molesta, de todos modos era su jefa, pero era molesta.

Reflexionó un poco más, hasta que algo le pasó al lado a zancadas y levantó la vista para ver a Steve con su traje y listo para ir a su misión. Rápidamente comenzó a caminar hasta alcanzarle el paso.

—¡Hey!—gritó tras él, casi corriendo. Se sorprendió ligeramente y pensó que probablemente estaba enojado. —¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó. Steve exhaló delante de ella, y mejor se rehusó a contestarle. Svetlana pasó a su lado después y decidió insistirle al no escucharlo dar una respuesta.—Oye, es enserio…

—Nada—respondió simplemente, interrumpiéndola, pero ella notó el pensado enojo en su voz.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió con sarcasmo. Steve volteó a verla con los ojos entrecerrados. —Porque creo que es mentira—dijo. Él apartó su mirada de ella mientras caminaban. Otro minuto de silencio y ella se estaba hartando. —Escucha, ¿me dirás o no?

—¡Está bien! —exclamó. —No me puso muy feliz la noticia de que tendría que ir contigo, ¿contenta? —confesó, volviéndose a ella, quien al momento tuvo una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Era eso? —se detuvo en medio del camino antes de llegar a la nave y él se adelantó, dejándola parada detrás. Se sorprendió todavía más.—¡¿Puedes dejar de ser tan infantil? !—gritó y él se detuvo.

No sabía por qué, repentinamente, se había enojado con ella.

Solo no quería ir hasta Rusia. Se habían disculpado, era cierto, pero no esperaba ir tan pronto a trabajar juntos y Fury no tenía más opciones que usarlo a él para ayudarla. Clint era su O.S y Steve esperaba que él fuera con Svetlana a su primera misión. No él. ¿Por qué lo había escogido a él? Quizás porque los había visto llegar hasta su oficina. Juntos. ¿Y qué pasaba si ella los traicionaba?

Oh, de nuevo esos pensamientos.

Debía trabajar en eso.

Pero no. Fury los había enviado a una misión, su primera misión y él estaba a cargo. Por encima de ella, así que debía obedecer lo que mandara.

* * *

—¿Entonces ahora sí era eso? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿En serio? —insistió sorprendida.

—Sí—suspiró. —Lo siento—musitó Steve, viéndola.

Svetlana negó con la cabeza, apartando su vista a cualquier cosa que no fuera él en la nave. Habían entrado ya en ella y ahora se encontraban en su camino a Rusia para poder encontrar a Clint y Natasha.

—Te disculpas demasiado—dijo, más para sí misma, mirando a través de una ventana el cielo que poco a poco se volvía opaco. Se hacía de noche.

—Lo sé—Svetlana se volvió a él a su lado al escucharlo.

—Deberías… modernizarte—expresó viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados. —Más—añadió rápidamente. —Creo que te sorprendiste mucho al ver cómo había cambiad todo, ¿no? —ella no esperó a que respondiera, continuó hablando. —Y también por el repentino regreso de HYDRA—dijo entre dientes y sonrió un poco. —Es increíble que haya pasado a esto, pero al menos sé que me conviene—confesó apartando su mirada de él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó frunciendo su ceño. Aunque en parte, sabía a lo que se refería, de todas formas quería escucharlo de ella.

—Yo, simplemente—suspiró. — No lo sé—quiso razonar, pero no pudo. Se volvió a Steve. —Tal vez me di cuenta de que estuve trabajando para alguien que al final, cavará mi propia tumba… digo, una vez que HYDRA tuviera el "poder" —hizo comillas con sus dedos y luego bajó sus manos, —y dominara el mundo, los mismos agentes nos hundiríamos junto con aquellos que se oponían a su sumisión; algo así como los judíos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial—dijo y rodó los ojos.

Parecía que ahí había acabado su conversación.

La última frase le trajo recuerdos a Steve; Bucky, los Comandos Aulladores, la guerra, Nueva York a punto de ser destruido…

Todas las personas que alguna vez había conocido estaban muertas, o al menos la mayoría, y otros habían podido hacer sus vidas y estaban a solo unos pasos de sucumbir sus pasos hasta el cielo.

Él no había podido vivir la suya. Ahora su deber era con SHIELD.

* * *

Despertó.

Y lo primero que sus ojos verdes captaron fue una luz. Casi la deja ciega, y luego de unos segundos, se pudo acostumbrar a la vista, trató de mover sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaban atadas. Justo como sus pies.

Genial, pensó.

Todo dolía. Su cuerpo era pesado y su cabeza palpitaba al recordar cualquier cosa y ella se quejaba. Ladeó su cabeza a su lado izquierdo y vio a Clint en la misma posición que ella. En la enorme silla, negra y acolchonada. Le recordó a esas que usaban los dentistas.

Sudaba demasiado y se preocupó cuando volvió sus ojos a Clint y lo vio aún dormido. No sabía que habían hecho con ambos inconscientes. Los peores métodos de tortura hacía ellos se colaron en su memoria y de pronto, se asustó. Tuvo miedo. De todas formas, era HYDRA; podías esperar cualquier cosa de ellos.

Comenzó a mover sus manos de las cintas de cuero que la tenían sujeta a los brazos de la silla, recorrió con los ojos la habitación vacía y oscura, tratando de encontrar alguna cámara que los estuviera espiando y luego de asegurarse de que no había nada, llamó a Clint con unos cuantos _"pst" en voz baja; _aunque al parecer no surgieron efecto. Solo esperaba que no estuviera dañado.

De todas formas, siguió intentando dejar sus manos libres. Se estaba desesperando en ese lugar. No era pequeño, era enorme, pero le provocaba pavor el no saber si aún estaban en Moscú. Lo más probable era que siguieran ahí, aunque no se confiaba y con Clint inconsciente, estaba mucho peor internamente y se le cruzó en la mente que tal vez; no sabía, aunque había un 90% de probabilidad de eso; ya los estarían rastreando en SHIELD.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? —preguntó Svetlana.

Sonó un poco insegura para Steve mientras caminaban en un rocoso y frío bosque en Moscú.

La nave los había dejado ahí hace unos pocos minutos y aunque ella estaba tratando de rastrear alguna señal de vida o algún aparato en una tablet proporcionada por SHIELD, no había nada.

Apenas y habían encontrado una señal, pero de todas formas, desapareció en el momento. Bufó para ella misma debido a eso y atrajo la atención de Steve.

—¿Qué? — preguntó. — ¿Aún no hay nada?

— Vi algo, pero desapareció. — Steve frunció el ceño. — Deberíamos seguir caminando. Tengo una señal aquí, también es pequeña, y un pequeño punto, creo que es la base de HYDRA.

— Bien. — respondió. Steve solo esperaba, al igual que Svetlana, que ambos estuvieran vivos. Ahora con su jefa muerta, estarían buscando a la chica para hacer su venganza.

* * *

Cuando Clint empezó a despertar de su sueño, Natasha sintió un alivio dentro de ella. Aún estaba vivo.

El agente de pronto tenía la vista borrosa, no sabía lo que había pasado después de su pelea en aquel sucio bar, ni siquiera sabía sobre los hermanos ahora. Eso le llenaba de rabia. Ellos eran sus objetivos y ahora los habían perdido. Cuando se recuperó, volteó a ver a Natasha, que aún así en sus peores condiciones y a sabiendas que también ella estaba herida, le dedicó una pobre sonrisa de esperanza.

— No sé qué pasó — susurró.

— Yo tampoco — negó ella. Y suspiró. Él podía sentir el medio y la ansiedad de Natasha porque ninguno conocía su paradero. — Nancy... — mencionó. — Ella no es normal.

— Ni su hermano —musitó.

— Parecía que poseían algún tipo de suero.

— Igual que Steve.

Las voces de ambos eran cansadas y extrañamente, ninguno había tratado zafarse de sus amarres de aquellas sillas en ese momento. Tan cansados estaban y así se sentían debido a lo que sucedió antes. Ambos agentes, sucumbiendo a sus pensamientos sobre lo que iría a pasar luego, si ya los estarían buscando, o peor, si ese era su fin... y una puerta se abrió. Los dos escucharon una voz femenina y pasos muy ágiles, pero lentos.

— Nancy Winderfield — susurró la pelirroja al verla. La susodicha sonrió.

— Veo que están despiertos —habló la mujer, con un fuerte acento ruso.

— No vamos a darte lo que quieres — adelantó Barton. Eso hizo que la sonrisa de la agente se hiciera aún más grande.

— No, pero ustedes sí — comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar y trató de intimidarlos. — Sabemos que tienen a una agente nuestra. — Oh no, pensó Clint. Ahora los chantajearía con eso, aunque el inicio de su discurso, no duró mucho, ya que la puerta se volvió a abrir, llamando la atención de todos dentro. —¿Svetlana? — musito, y notó que no venía sola. El capitán Rogers iba con ella.

— Hola, querida — sonrió. Y le disparó con un arma que hacía que la víctima recibiera un choque eléctrico para que no se levantara, distrayéndola para que Steve pudiera sacar a Natasha y Clint del lugar.

Ella llegó a ayudar también, sin embargo el choque de Nancy no duró mucho y rápidamente se puso de pie, obstruyéndoles el camino a los tres vengadores y a su ex agente, y comenzó a atacarle. Al menos ya los habían sacado de sus prisiones en esas sillas, pensó.

Svetlana comenzó a pelear con la agente de HYDRA, y Steve sacó a Clint y Natasha del lugar para ponerlos a salvo, ya que sabía que en ese momento estaban débiles. Eso apenas había empezado.

* * *

—Gracias—habló Barton a Steve cuando salieron de la habitación oscura.

—Es mi misión ponerlos a salvo ahora—respondió, dándole armas y municiones a Natasha y a Clint su arco para que ahora ellos también tuvieran con qué defenderse.

—¿Qué hay de Svetlana? —preguntó Natasha cuando comenzaron a caminar para salir de la base. De pronto se encontraron con agentes de HYDRA que no querían dejarlos salir aún.

—Volveré por ella luego—musitó Steve, lanzando su escudo a uno de los agentes. Rápidamente los tres los eliminaron a sus blancos y siguieron corriendo por sus vidas. Salieron rápidamente por un enorme agujero en una pared y encontraron una de las naves de SHIELD. —¡Ustedes entren!

— ¿Irás por ella?—gritó Clint sobre el ruido del quinjet y de las explosiones cerca.

—¡Sí, asegúrense de estar bien hasta cuando vuelva! —y corrió hacía dentro de nuevo para buscarla.

—Espero que ella esté bien—susurró Natasha para sí misma, mientras se sentaba en la nave.

* * *

La agente pelinegra ya había acabado con Nancy. Le había tomado mucho tiempo, táctica y sangre. Ahora mismo estaba agotada, pero no quería irse sin antes encontrar a su hermano, James, pero quizás no tendría tanto tiempo. Se preguntó en dónde estaba y salió de la habitación oscura en donde Romanoff y Barton habían estado prisioneros y mejor se le ocurrió husmear por información de la agencia.

Antes de salir del lugar se aseguró bien de estar sola, y salió. Caminó calmadamente en los pasillos, buscando puertas o algo que le ayudara entonces a encontrar alguna pista de lo que realmente tramaba HYDRA. Eran armas nucleares, pero algo le decía que había algo mucho más grande detrás de todo. Finalmente vio una, y se coló en ella, sin saber que alguien le seguía el paso.

Se topó con una especie de oficina. Había un escritorio y varias gavetas y almacenes de archivos que podrían ser de utilidad para SHIELD, pero había una carpeta abultada en aquella mesa que le llamó la atención. Y pudo abrirla, hasta que escuchó…

—Svetlana, vámonos ahora—regañó Steve en la habitación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, ignorándolo y tomando los papeles en sus manos. —Esto podría ayudarnos a conocer más sobre lo que planea HYDRA—la hojeó. Steve se acercó con aire enojado hacía ella.

—Hay que irnos—habló, tratando de mantener la compostura. Esperó unos segundos, y al ver que ella no reaccionaba sino a las páginas del archivo, la tomó del brazo posesivamente e hizo caso omiso a sus súplicas, arrastrándola fuera del lugar.

—¡Oye, ya basta! —le gritó ella cuando la sacó del cuarto y se zafó de su agarre. — ¡Esto puede ayudarnos a saber muchas cosas y tu no lo aprovechas! —caminó lejos de él para salir del lugar que ahora yacía con cientos de agentes muertos por los suelos y también más calmado.

—¡Esta no era nuestra misión! —alzó la voz detrás de ella.

—¡Ya lo sé, pero esto era algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto! —en su discusión, llegaron a la salida de la base. Ambos se ponían cada vez más cabreados con el otro.

—¡Pudiste habernos comprometido! — finalmente, lograron entrar a la nave y rápidamente las puertas se cerraron. Clint y Natasha observaban la discusión.

—¡PERO NO LO HICE! —gritó ella más fuerte, encarándole y tirando la carpeta sobre una mesa con un ruido sordo.

—¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO AHÍ DENTRO! —la respiración de Steve era pesada y también la de ella. Pero la dejó sorprendida.

Lo único que Svetlana no comprendió fue el por qué él se preocuparía por ella. Ya habían hecho las paces, sí, pero nunca había sentido que le importase realmente a una persona en toda su vida. Y se calmó.

—Pero no sucedió…—susurró y suspiró.

Mientras, Steve no comprendía por qué había comentado eso. Solo salió de su boca. Sin más, ni siquiera lo pensó. Sin embargo, se molestó lo que hizo. ¡Qué va!, ni le importaba que podían comprometer la misión, solo quería que ella saliera con bien. Y en ese momento, su mirada se hizo más suave al verla. La frase anterior se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Sabía que ella podía defenderse, y sí, no confiaba totalmente en su persona, pero sentía que debía protegerla. Respiró hondo, aún viéndola a los ojos, y hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Dijeron que tenían a una de las fuerzas más grandes del universo. —comentó Natasha rompiendo la tensión.

En ese instante, ambos se volvieron a la pelirroja, confundidos, y toda la tensión en ambos se volvió preocupación.

Una muy grande preocupación.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la misión a la que Svetlana había sido enviada con Steve para rescatar a Natasha y Clint, y ambos ya estaban mucho mejor ahora. Sus heridas y golpes habían sanado y los médicos de SHIELD no encontraron signos de tortura, solamente eran superficiales. Además, ella ya había conocido mejor a la pelirroja y forjó más o menos una "amistad" con ella y pasó mucho tiempo con la agente Morales en la sala de computadoras.

Cuando todos llegaron aquel día a las instalaciones de SHIELD, Svetlana rápidamente corrió hacía Fury para entregarle la carpeta que había encontrado. Aun así, cuando ella tuvo la oportunidad de leer lo que había ahí, no lo hizo. Dios sabía por qué. Ese día no pudo dormir respecto a lo que Steve le había dicho. Pero ya era hora de olvidarse de eso. Después de lo que sucedió, ambos se trataban neutramente y no hablaban o se dirigían la palabra, solo lo hacían si era necesario y ella siempre trató de evitarlo durante ese mes.

En ese momento se encontraba caminando hacía la sala de reuniones de la agencia para ponerse al día sobre las investigaciones que el equipo de SHIELD había hecho. Ya habían salido del maldito monstruo de metal y vuelto a tierra. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el equipo se encontraba hablando ya, y con equipo me refiero a Steve, la agente Hill, el agente Coulson, una Ali muy tímida y nerviosa en el centro de la habitación, y, por supuesto, Fury. Ella se disculpó en voz baja por su tardanza e impuntualidad, pero parecía que a nadie le importaba. Estaban más ocupados en hablar sobre lo que harían con HYDRA.

—Tú —habló Fury a Svetlana. —Ven conmigo —la sacó del lugar al que apenas había llegado. Se encontraba muy confundida y ni siquiera sabía a quién ver de todos ellos. La guió hasta su oficina y cerró la puerta con llave para asegurarse que nadie los molestara. —En esa carpeta que trajiste hay muchas más cosas de las que imaginábamos—se acercó a su escritorio y le hizo señas para que se acercara. La agente pudo ver en una de las páginas que hablaba sobre un tal Soldado de Invierno. — ¿Has escuchado de él?

—No, señor—susurró nerviosa. Por dentro la culpa de mentir la estaba comiendo.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó el director. Ella suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien, sí —respondió. —Sí escuché de él. Excepto que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién es, solo sé que es un tipo de arma para HYDRA. Vagamente lo vi —Fury asintió.

—Te dejo esto para que lo leas—cerró la carpeta y se la entregó. —Tal vez hay cosas de las que sí sepas, cuando lo hagas, no dudes en decírmelo—ella asintió.

—Por supuesto—y estuvo a punto de retirarse, hasta que el director la detuvo.

—Esto es por su desempeño, agente—le entregó una pequeña y fina funda negra. Cuando ella la abrió encontró una placa con el logo de la agencia. Era la primera vez que Fury la llamaba agente.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Es tu placa—contestó. —Felicidades, ya eres una agente de SHIELD. —Svetlana vagamente sonrió debido al presente.

—Gracias, señor. Trataré de no defraudarlo—dijo nerviosa. El director solo asintió y ella salió de la habitación con una felicidad que no había experimentado hace mucho tiempo. Quizás ni siquiera la había sentido en su vida.

Se encaminó hasta la sala de computadoras, y cuando entró, se encontró a Ali, quien le interrogó sobre el objeto en su mano. Svetlana le contó todo, e incluso abrazó a la otra agente. Quien, de hecho también se sorprendió. En todo aquel mes Ali había descubierto que Svetlana era una persona fría, pero aún así era una buena amiga. Sí, ya hasta amiga la consideraba. Habían pasado todos esos días investigando más sobre HYDRA y los planes que tenían. Incluso ya habían compartido experiencias personales y situaciones por las que pasaron antes. Después de unos minutos así, Ali se apartó de ella y ambas comenzaron a analizar la carpeta que Fury le había proporcionado a Svetlana.

Lo que ella no sabía era que el director quería comprobar primero su confianza y así sabría que todo su compromiso de ahora en adelante era con SHIELD.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, en una de las salas de reuniones se encontraban la espía, el capitán, el arquero y el director Fury discutiendo sobre lo que podría tramar la organización. Natasha les había relatado junto con Clint todo lo sucedido. Tenían a una de las fuerzas más grandes del universo, según ellos, sin embargo, SHIELD no había dado aún en el blanco; no sabían qué otros secretos escondían, aparte de los que Svetlana había traído en la carpeta, claro está, pero solo Fury y ella la habían visto hasta ahora. Y sin duda, había muchas cosas que, si el director las contaba, no agradarían. Menos a Steve.

—¿Qué tal si tienen a Loki? —preguntó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos en la sala, rompiendo el silencio. Todas las miradas cayeron a ella. —Pudo haber escapado de su celda en Asgard—se encogió de hombros en su asiento.

—No lo sé, Nat—negó Steve con su cabeza ligeramente.

—Es una buena sugerencia—habló Clint. —El decir que Loki está con ellos. Sólo piensen: si escapó, pudo haberse llevado con él el Tessearcto… o cualquier otra arma mística de Odín de la que no sepamos.

—No de nuevo—murmuró Fury cansado.

—Digamos que si lo "hizo" —comentó Steve—no hay que permitir que se salga con la suya de nuevo.

—Es obvio que si Loki escaparía, estaría buscando venganza y nuestras cabezas en bandeja de plata—añadió Natasha.

—Además, encontramos ondas en Moscú muy similares a las que emitió Thor cuando cayó en la Tierra—dijo Clint.

—¡Y es por eso que deben investigar! —alzó la voz el director. —Espera, ¿qué? —se sorprendió.

—¿No le habíamos dicho? —se volvió el arquero a Natasha, quien volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Pensé que sí.

—¡PUES NO! —Steve se movió incómodo en su puesto. Ya se estaban calentando las cosas. —Es obvio que es Loki—sip, Fury se estaba enojando. —¡¿Quién más vendría a la Tierra cuando HYDRA aparece de repente?! Y si es que él no los está liderando…

—Así como usted lo dice, entonces, parece que es obra de Loki—comentó Steve.

—¡SÍ, y ya que ustedes no saben todo lo que yo sé sobre HYDRA debido a la maldita carpeta que Schubert me trajo, les pido por favor que se retiren porque estoy harto de todo esto!—todo el mundo se inmutó en ese momento — ¡AHORA! —los tres agentes se pusieron de pié, pero los únicos que salieron de ahí fueron una Natasha más fría de lo normal y un Clint confundido por todas las cosas que Fury sabía y que no les había contado. —¿Puedo preguntar por qué no te has largado, Rogers?

—Quisiera hablar con usted—se levantó de su puesto y caminó hasta el director. —Ahora.

—Adelante.

—¿Cómo aceptó esa carpeta? —preguntó molesto.

—¿Disculpa?

—Esa no era nuestra misión—volvió a lo mismo. —Pudo haber echado todo a perder, o peor, ella pudo haber muerto en esa base—habló irritado. Luego de todo el mes en el que ella lo había evitado, pensó que era tonto preocuparse por la chica. Después de todo, a Svetlana pareció no importarle. Y al final, hasta decidió mentalmente que había sido estúpido haberle dicho aquello en la nave.

—Hasta ahora, eso vale oro para mí—respondió. — Y si quieres saber lo que está ahí dentro, no te lo diré, tendrás que esperar hasta entonces porque considero que no estás preparado—Steve se molestó aún más por dentro por la respuesta que recibió del director. —Ahora, si no tienes nada más que hablar conmigo, te suplico que te retires y regreses a lo que debes hacer.

El capitán le hizo caso y se largó de ahí, tal y como había llegado. Quizás Fury no confiaba en él, pensó. En el camino recordó lo que Stark le había dicho en el Helicarrier el año anterior; SHIELD guardaba muchos secretos, y esta vez, él estaba decidido a volver a romper esa regla solo para descubrirlos.

* * *

Era de noche y Svetlana se encontraba en la habitación que se le había asignado dentro de la agencia. En su cama, comía chocolates que había sacado de la cafetería del lugar más temprano y leía también aquel portafolio robado. Cuando Fury le preguntó sobre el Soldado de Invierno, tuvo que mentirle un poco. Si bien nunca había tenido contacto directo con él, sí conocía de la historia del hombre detrás de esa máquina de matar en la que le habían convertido. Lo peor de todo es que ella compartió algunas misiones con el Soldado, solo para asegurarse de que cumpliera con su mandato y no intentara escapar. Cosas así. Sin embargo, nunca habló con él, pero sí le llenaba de curiosidad su persona.

Había tantas cosas dentro de esas páginas; secretos, bases de las que nunca había escuchado, planes, armas… no obstante, lo que más le había llamado la atención era la historia del Soldado de Invierno. Un poco había escuchado del pasado del hombre, más no se había atrevido a preguntar más, pero ahora que leía a través del archivo, más se enteraba sobre la persona que fue antes. Leyó absolutamente todo sobre él; cómo conoció al Capitán América, la primera vez que HYDRA lo mantuvo cautivo, cuando cayó del tren, el modo en el que fue convertido en el Soldado de Invierno, en fin, muchísimas cosas que Svetlana no lograba procesar. Ahora entendía por qué Steve se la pasaba amargado la mayor parte del tiempo. El Soldado había sido su mejor amigo, y lo había perdido todo después de tantos años.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, botó a la basura los envoltorios de chocolates que había comido y salió a la cafetería de la sede. Todavía tenía hambre. Excepto que su pequeño viaje a recolectar más alimentos se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó un pequeño escombró en una de las puertas metálicas del pasillo. Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera ahí, caminó hasta ella cuidadosamente, y logró abrirla.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Y así fue como el capitán Rogers fue descubierto apilando un montón de papeles sueltos en un almacén en la agencia, tratando de entender qué era lo que Fury no quería decirle.

—Es muy inoportuna la forma en la que nos encontramos, ¿sabes? —comentó él, descansando sus manos encima de un escritorio. Ella solo se rió.

—No te voy a juzgar, pero ¿qué demonios? —dijo, pasando a través de todo el desorden en el suelo. —Tienes problemas para encontrar las cosas—se acercó más a él. —Si es que estabas buscando algo… que, claro que lo estabas—su sonrisa sólo se hizo más grande y eso le molestó. Como dije, su humor le recordaba a Stark. Puaj.

—Creí que estabas tratando de evitarme todos estos días…

—No, es solo que he pasado ocupada—mintió. De nuevo. Y Steve le dedicó una mirada de "¿ah, sí? ¿Enserio?" —¿Conoces a la agente Morales? —ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de responder. —Pues, trabajo con ella, así que he pasado muy atareada—se encogió de hombros. Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y sabes qué ha hecho Fury con la carpeta que trajiste?

—No—otra vez. Él alzó una ceja. No le creía. —Ahora me sacó de la sala de reuniones para darme mi placa. Ya soy una agente.

—Bueno, felicidades—asintió. Svetlana murmuró un "gracias".

—¿No quieres que te ayude a recoger este desorden…?

—¿Qué? No, no, no…—él rápidamente negó. —Tal vez tengas algo más que hacer—murmuró.

—A estas horas, no lo creo—respondió ella. Comenzó a recoger algunos papeles del suelo y trató de no ver nada de lo que había en ellos solo para no parecer entrometida.

Cuando Steve vio a Svetlana ayudar con el desorden que había causado, él también se dispuso a ordenar la habitación o en la mañana los agentes que entrarían, se darían cuenta. Además, aprovechó un poco para seguir husmeando en algunas cosas que había encontrado ahí. Incluso había encontrado archivos de enemigos de SHIELD que, a su parecer, eran interesantes, por supuesto también estaban los perfiles de todos los Vengadores y agentes, lo que más le sorprendió encontrar fue el de Svetlana. Consideró que era demasiado pronto que obtuvieran un archivo suyo, pero eran SHIELD. Trabajan rápido, pensó.

Por un lado, todo lo que había hecho, estaba mal, pero era necesario hacerlo. Al menos para él sí lo era. En cuanto a Svetlana, ella no sabía qué demonios planeaba encontrar entre tanto papel, sin embargo ella se abstuvo a preguntar para evitar otra discusión innecesaria. Ya lo veía diciendo _eso no es de tu incumbencia. _Sorprendentemente, en ese momento se escuchó el estallido de una bomba y una alarma comenzó a sonar en el edificio. Ambos se vieron al instante y sabían qué debían hacer ahora.

—Corre—susurró él.

—Ve por tu traje—al instante, ambos salieron del lugar sin importarles el caos en el suelo.

Svetlana corrió hasta su habitación, y en los pasillos corrían y chocaban agentes para saber qué estaba pasando. Rápidamente cambió su pijama por el uniforme de SHIELD y salió de ahí, siguiendo a los demás agentes y estando alerta a cualquier cosa que podría pasar. En el transcurso, escuchó la voz de la agente Hill diciendo que la bomba había estallado en el ala oeste del edificio. Svetlana sabía qué se encontraba ahí: la oficina de Fury. Recorrió medio edificio solo por llegar hasta el lugar, esquivando a los trabajadores de la agencia y cuando encontró la puerta gris que la separaba del despacho, entró, más no halló al hombre ahí.

Lo único que quedaba era el cristal de la ventana roto, sangre en el suelo y los muebles regados por todos lados; había sido secuestrado.

* * *

En la base principal de la agencia, se encontraban varios agentes de SHIELD contra los enemigos: HYDRA. ¿Que cómo se habían dado cuenta? Fácil, el "mandamás" de todos ellos era nada más y nada menos que James Winderfield. La agente Hill se encontraba detrás de un escritorio protegiéndose y tirando balas por doquier, cuando una voz la interrumpió en su comunicador.

—_El director Fury no está en su oficina, ¿alguien me copia? _—se escuchó una Svetlana agitada en la oreja de la agente.

—¡¿QUÉ? —respondió sorprendida Hill.

—_Svetlana, ¿en dónde estás?_ —se unió el capitán Rogers.

—_Saliendo del ala oeste_—en ese momento una granada entró en la base en donde Hill estaba y explotó. El escritorio casi la aplastaba y la dejaba muerta por el impacto, sin embargo lo único que causó fue escombros y los agentes aún se encontraban luchando dentro. —_Agente Hill, ¿se encuentra bien?_

—Sí—respondió. —Tú, solo encárgate de buscar a James Winderfield en la base, él está liderando el ataque ahora mismo, ¿lo conoces?

—_Como no hacerlo._

—Bien, tráemelo con vida. Debemos interrogarlo.

* * *

Cuando Svetlana estaba a punto de salir de uno de los pasillos, se cruzó con el capitán Rogers y el agente Coulson.

—Agente, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Coulson a Svetlana, a lo que ella solamente asintió.

—Estoy buscando a James Winderfield—dijo y sacó el móvil para mostrarles la foto del susodicho. Al momento, Steve apartó la mirada del aparato y centró su atención a una figura detrás de Svetlana al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Segura que no es él? —comentó y los agentes se volvieron al hombre detrás de ellos.

—Es él—y el agente de HYDRA empezó a dispararles. Steve los protegió con su escudo y luego volvió a atacarle, uniéndosele Svetlana. Winderfield era muy fuerte, casi como Steve, y Svetlana siempre sospechó que había sido inyectado con algún tipo de suero para aumentar sus capacidades. Coulson se fue a pedido de la agente diciendo que lo tenían todo bajo control. De pronto, Steve y Svetlana, lograron derribar a Winderfield y quedó en el suelo, frente a una puerta. Ella pensó que quizás estaba inconsciente, pero no se confiaba, por lo que seguía apuntando su arma a él.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo desde aquí—habló cansada.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, vete—Rogers desapareció de la vista de Svetlana y James comenzó a reír como un lunático en el suelo, confundiéndola.

—Luces igual que tu hermano aquel día…—Svetlana tragó en seco y el estómago empezaba a revolvérsele al recordarlo.

—No lo metas en esto—inquirió molesta. Su comentario hizo que tomara aún más fuerte el arma en sus manos y se acercó más al hombre en el suelo.

—Oh, pero son iguales, niña—escupió con su acento ruso. Su cuerpo ahora estaba botando mucha sangre. —Dime que no acabarás conmigo como él lo hizo con tus padres…

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y disparó el arma. ¿Cuántas veces? Ni siquiera ella supo contar. Odiaba que las personas se metieran con su familia. Tenía apenas doce años cuando su hermano mató a sus padres. Desde ese momento, para Svetlana, él era un monstruo; alguien que no conocía, ni sabía el por qué de sus actos. Fue después de eso que ella fue enviada en contra de su voluntad a ser entrenada como una agente de HYDRA. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo. Todo fue a la fuerza. Fue víctima de muchas cosas horrendas en sus primeros meses de estadía en ese lugar. Después de un tiempo, ella se hizo fría y más fuerte, tanto emocional como físicamente y profesó odio contra el hombre que alguna vez fue su familia. Finalmente, encontró una oportunidad y lo mató. Tomó venganza. Años después, se enteró de que James fue cómplice de él y también creció un odio interno hacía él.

Pero James estaba muerto ahora. Y Hill lo quería vivo para interrogarle. Ahora la mataría a ella.

* * *

Era de mañana, y muchos agentes habían perecido junto con otros miembros de la agencia. Ahora que el director no estaba, las personas que estaban a cargo eran la agente Hill y el agente Coulson.

—¡Te dije claramente que lo quería vivo, agente! —regañó Hill a Svetlana. Ahora se encontraban en la base principal de la agencia, o lo que quedaba de ella. De todos modos, luego volverían al Helicarrier. No podían quedarse ahí para ser blancos de otro ataque.

—Lo siento—susurró con la vista perdida en el suelo. —Para compensar, tomé una muestra de su sangre ayer—sacó un pequeño frasco de su pantalón y se lo entregó a Coulson, quien permanecía frente a ella. —No pude dormir por cierto, así que, con el agente Barton, empecé a buscar otros puntos que serían lugares de las bases de HYDRA más escondidas en el planeta—de su chaqueta, sacó el móvil y lo conectó a una computadora y tecleó en ella. Un mapa se presentó en la pantalla y varios círculos rojos rodearon partes distintas del mapa. —De nuevo, llegamos a Rusia, donde se detectaron ondas magnéticas parecidas a las que, según Clint, Thor produjo cuando cayó a la Tierra. Puede que también tengan a Fury ahí.

—La mayoría de bases se encuentran en Rusia—comentó Coulson.

—Sí, me parece que debemos volver a Moscú, ya que no se investigaron las ondas—habló Svetlana.

—¿Y qué hay con el frasco de sangre? —preguntó María.

—Los hermanos Winderfield eran tan fuertes como el mismo Capitán América. Deberían investigar esa muestra—dijo ella. —Yo sé que no le di lo que pedía, pero podríamos saber qué era esa sustancia en su cuerpo que los hacía más ágiles. Además, no creo que sean los únicos—murmuró recordando al Soldado de Invierno. —Y, ya que estuve revisando los perfiles de todos aquí, el más calificado para eso sería el doctor Banner; incluso leía sus investigaciones cuando trabajaba con HYDRA, no es un total desconocido para mí. De todos modos, él intentó crear el suero, ¿no? Esa es mi sugerencia.

Los agentes se vieron por unos segundos y finalmente, accedieron.

—Bien. Debemos llamar al doctor Banner para que investigue, volveremos al Helicarrier en unas horas. Tengo un equipo esperando para avanzar en la búsqueda de Fury. Coulson, quiero que te encargues de dirigir la agencia mientras tanto—ordenó y se cruzó de brazos hacia la chica. —Svetlana, yo sé lo que te ha dado Fury, debes entregarme esa carpeta—la mencionada frunció el ceño. —No te hagas, dámela. Sé que tienes lo que queda en tu chaqueta—Svetlana suspiró rendida y le dio los papeles a la agente. —Nada de lo que hay aquí debe salir de tu boca, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señora—y con eso, Hill se encaminó fuera del lugar, sin antes ser detenida por la voz de la joven.

—¿De casualidad sabe con qué razones Fury me dio algo tan importante como eso?

—Para probar tu confianza—y salió sin más.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

—Y pensar que hace un año estábamos en esta nave—comentó el doctor Banner al agente Coulson, admirando los mismos pasillos por los que había cruzado durante el incidente contra Loki. Coulson solo sonrió y lo llevó hasta la habitación principal, donde encontró al capitán Rogers, a la agente Romanoff, al agente Barton y a una mujer que nunca había visto, hablando con una técnica, la agente Morales, que de seguro a ella sí la había visto, pero la otra era una cara completamente nueva para él. Todos los mencionados se pusieron de pié en sus puestos y saludaron amenamente al doctor.

—¿Y tú eres…?—preguntó a la chica nueva.

—Svetlana Schubert—le dio una media sonrisa. —Soy nueva, entré hace poco—él asintió.

—Entonces, ¿me querían para analizar una muestra de sangre, agente Coulson?

—Sí, venga conmigo. Tengo a dos de los científicos más calificados, son jóvenes, pero ayudarán—dijo. —Por aquí—y lo guió hacía otra habitación.

Mientras tanto, Svetlana y Ali aún seguían hablando sobre las posibles ondas junto con Barton, dejando completamente fuera de su círculo a Natasha y Steve.

—¿Ya aprendiste a no molestarte con su presencia? —preguntó la pelirroja a la par de él. Steve solo frunció el ceño y pensó en qué responder, más nada salió de su boca en ese momento. No podía contarle cómo ella le había encontrado husmeando en los archivos de SHIELD. Eso era un secreto.

_Como todos aquí. _

—No vale la pena amargarme la vida con eso—habló finalmente, no queriendo dar más detalles.

—Pues, he pasado tiempo con ella y no es tan mala como crees.

—Lo sé, ya había hecho las paces.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó fingiendo sorpresa—Pues, no se te nota—dijo. —Ni a ella—murmuró más a sí misma evitando a Steve con la mirada. Él se volvió confundido hacia Natasha. —¿Qué?

—¿Tú qué insinúas? —quiso saber con la misma mirada.

—Nada… nada, excepto que sé que evitó todo el mes.

—Lo sabía—susurró y para el gusto de la mujer, sonó un poco enojado. Ella levantó una ceja, y le dio una mirada de _¿Qué demonios piensas?_ Él suspiró. —Creo que oculta algo—Natasha rió por lo bajo y negó.

—¿Qué no habías hecho las paces? —usó sarcasmo.

—Lo que trato de decir es que quizás siga tramando algo… o que sepa algo que nosotros no.

—Oh, vamos, Stevie—le dijo burlona. —Deja la paranoia a un lado. —se levantó de la silla. —Si ocultara algo, nos evitaría a todos—caminó hasta donde se encontraban Barton, Svetlana y la agente Morales para ponerse al día, dejando a Steve solo con sus pensamientos.

—Entonces está ocultando algo de mí—murmuró viéndolos a lo lejos. Se levantó también y fue hacía donde, él creía, estaría el doctor Banner investigando la sangre de uno de los agentes de HYDRA.

Según lo que sabía (porque Coulson se lo había contado y no ella), se había logrado hacer una réplica del suero que le había convertido en el héroe que era en HYDRA. En su camino, solo pensaba en lo que había leído sobre la historia de la ex agente de HYDRA; había sido muy dura su vida, entró cuando apenas era una niña en ese negocio. Muchas cosas leyó sobre ella, pero trató de suprimirlas porque consideró que no era apropiado conocer sobre la chica de esa forma. Lo que había hecho era imprudente y lo sabía, pero aún así, lo hizo. ¿Y para qué? Para conseguir esa información que Fury no quería contarle. Negó con la cabeza. Estaba desaparecido y ahora estaba secuestrado en quién sabe dónde, por obra de James Winderfield, o más bien, otro peón de HYDRA.

_Tal vez me di cuenta de que estuve trabajando para alguien que al final, cavará mi propia tumba…_

La voz de la chica sonó en su cabeza, pero no dejaría que se interpusiera en nada, porque debía averiguar todo. Y con todo se refería a todo. Encontró el laboratorio en donde Banner ya había estudiado el cetro de Loki antes, que por cierto también estaba perdido en alguna parte del mundo ahora, y entró, recibiendo las miradas de otros dos individuos presentes como si de un fantasma se tratara. Una mujer, que dejó de hablar, y un hombre, que parecían muy jóvenes como para ser científicos.

—Espero no interrumpir…—comentó.

—No, no, no, para nada—sonrió la chica. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y ella juró por un momento que se derretiría ahí mismo, pero debía controlarse. Steve la observó. Era de piel blanca, de tez clara, cabello castaño y ojos grises. El chico era, igualmente, de tez clara, su cabello era castaño, un poco más oscuro que el de ella, y sus ojos eran marrones. A diferencia de la mujer, él lo veía como si fuese un ángel. De pronto el doctor Banner carraspeó y ambos salieron de su trance. —Jemma Simmons—se presentó ella.

—Leo Fitz—él se adelantó y le dio rápidamente la mano, a lo que Steve sintió que el pobre chico podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Bien, como decía—habló Jemma regresando a sus cabales—no sabemos de dónde han robado los rayos vita, sí estudié muchas teorías sobre ello, pero hay que recordar que ellos eran necesarios para que el suero funcionase, sino han probado otro método que desconocemos totalmente.

—Yo no usé rayos vita…—comentó Banner.

—Tal vez eso fue lo que causó su… ya sabe—dijo tímidamente Leo.

—Claro—dijo Banner recordando con recelo cómo se había convertido en Hulk.

—Bueno, ¿y no recuerda nada de lo que usó para crear el suero? —preguntó el científico. Banner negó.

—Estuve adivinando en esos momentos, por lo que tengo entendido, el doctor Erskine no dejó ningún documento con instrucciones precisas para crear el suero—respondió.

—Él fue asesinado el día en el que se me fue inyectado el suero—intervino Steve. —No dejó absolutamente nada, como usted menciona. Lo único que yo puedo decirles es que los rayos vita estaban plasmados en una enorme capsula a la que fue internado en ese momento. Quizás por eso no funcionó con usted, doctor, además…

Otra interrupción. Svetlana se deslizó por la puerta metálica. Entró con paso decidido y se sorprendió repentinamente por la presencia de Steve, pero decidió que eso no la molestaría. Solamente lo ignoró, y llamó al doctor Banner, pero al instante Steve _captó _la "indirecta" y se disculpó para después salir de ahí.

¿Pero qué demonios? Pensó ella.

—¿Le sucede algo? —preguntó una Simmons confundida.

—Es muy extraño…—respondió Svetlana. —Y muy complicado. Como decía, doctor, ¿puedo hablar con usted? —preguntó. A lo que Banner asintió y los científicos comprendieron que necesitaban hablar a solas, así que salieron del lugar para dejarlos con su plática.

* * *

Cuando Steve salió del laboratorio, caminó y se reclinó en una pared por ahí, dentro de un pasillo, tratando de asimilar por qué demonios había salido de ahí de esa forma. No era que se lo tomara muy personal, pero en ese momento sí que se lo había tomado así. Qué estúpido fue eso, pensó. Debía demostrar menos sus sospechas, al menos de ella, porque los dos científicos y el doctor Banner seguro no sabrían nada de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Se quedó en ese lugar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Miró de reojo desde la pared para ver a la persona que caminaba ahí, y se dio cuenta de que era Svetlana. Tenía que terminar con todo en ese momento. Ya. Cuando ella pasó cerca, él la tomó rápidamente del brazo, impidiéndole que caminara más y ella solamente le dedicó una mirada de enojo y sorpresa a la vez. Steve estaba más que decidido a hacer eso.

—Deja de jugar con todos nosotros Svetlana, y dime, qué demonios estás tramando en este momento—le dijo decidido.

—¿Qué demonios? —inquirió confundida.

—No te hagas la mosca muerta conmigo y habla ya, ¿qué es lo que ocultas? —la chica abrió los ojos como platos.

—No estoy tramando nada—respondió con tono molesto. Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no darle una patada al capitán. —Ya suéltame, ¿quieres? —quiso zafarse de su agarre.

—No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas qué sucede contigo—al igual que ella, Steve también se estaba enojando por su actitud.

—¿Conmigo? —usó sarcasmo. —¡Pero si tú eres el que me tiene privada de caminar en este momento! —elevó la voz. Svetlana forcejeó con él una vez más y después de unos segundos así, logró escapar. —Escucha, no tengo que ocultarte, no entiendo cómo vienes a mí de esa forma, porque si piensas que estoy aún con HYDRA, déjame decirte que no tengo nada que ver en eso y tanto como tú, también quiero ver caerlos a todos y cada uno de sus miembros por haber hecho esto—se refirió al ataque en donde el director había sido secuestrado. Ella trató de encaminarse otra vez hacía su destino, pero Steve le impidió el paso de nuevo y la arrinconó en la pared del pasillo.

—Aún así sé que hay algo que ocultas, como todos en esta organización—su nariz ahora estaba muy cerca de rozar la de Svetlana, quien no se inmutó ni por un segundo. Lo único que hacía era enojarse más y más a cada segundo. Y sí, él tenía razón, ella ocultaba muchas cosas ahora, pero no podía decirle absolutamente nada. Lo que contenía esa carpeta era confidencial y hasta ahora, sólo ella y la agente Hill, además de Fury, sabían que lo había ahí. Pero no. No cedería a contarle. Era demasiado.

—Te juro, Steve, que por todos los dioses de este mundo, no estoy ocultando ni tramando nada—dijo apretando los dientes. —Ahora, si no quieres que te deje estéril, más te vale que te quites de mi camino—habló mirándole a los ojos. A regaña dientes, él le dejó ir.

Svetlana le dedicó una mirada molesta, incluso Steve pensó que podía ver el infierno en esos ojos. Él la siguió, y ella se dio cuenta. Los pasos del hombre se escuchaban en el suelo de metal, y eso la hizo hervir la sangre. Ya estaba harta de todo lo que le había dicho, y debía prepararse por más. Svetlana entró en la sala principal del Helicarrier con Steve tras de ella y vio a la agente Romanoff, a Barton, al doctor Banner, Coulson, y sorprendentemente, la agente Hill.

—Wilson Fisk fue encontrado muerto en la base de HYDRA en Alemania—comentó la agente Hill. En las pantallas de las computadoras que quedaban después del ataque, se mostraron las imágenes en el momento en el que, otro ex jefe de HYDRA, era asesinado.

—Son los mismos agentes de la organización—habló Svetlana. Luego, la base explotó, dejando básicamente nada. Hill detuvo la cinta y se volvió a los presentes.

—Encontramos que, los hombres que los hermanos Winderfield habían contactado, eran socios con Fisk. Lo que aún no me explico es por qué ambos querían hacer negocios con ellos, si él era su jefe—continuó Coulson.

—Nos dijeron que querían dinero—intervino Barton. —Tal vez para recuperar las armas que se perdieron el día en que me enviaron por Svetlana.

—¿Para que querrían armas, teniendo a una de las fuerzas más grandes del universo? —intercedió Steve.

—Eso aún me da vueltas—susurró Natasha para sí misma.

—Esperen—habló por primera vez el doctor Banner. —¿Y si es Loki?

—Ya habíamos conversado con Fury de eso—respondió Steve.

—Espera, ¿hablaste con Fury? —se volvió Svetlana a Steve.

—Todos lo hicimos—explicó Clint.

—Todos, excepto yo—se molestó.

—No eres la única que oculta algo entonces—recordó Steve.

—¿Enserio quieres hablar de eso ahora? —se enfadó ella. Él se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no empiezas tú? Parece que eres experta en eso—dijo sarcástico.

—¿No querrás que te deje estéril ahora o sí, capitán?

—Uhh—gimió Clint. —Golpe bajo—susurró a Natasha. Ella solo negó con la cabeza porque sabía que se estaban portando como niños, mientras los demás solo observaban y se limitaban a sentirse incómodos.

—¡Ya basta los dos!—regañó la agente Hill y rápidamente, ambos recuperaron la compostura. —Debo irme ahora. Tengo un equipo listo desde hace horas para bombardear y atacar la base principal de HYDRA en Rusia. Sólo esperemos que Fury esté ahí porque aún no conocemos su paradero. Espero que pueda controlarlos, agente Coulson.

—Cuente conmigo, agente—asintió él, mientras la mujer dejaba la sala.

Svetlana salió de ahí (muy molesta por cierto) en cuanto pudo, el doctor Banner se retiró educadamente después del episodio de Rogers y la chica nueva, Barton se quedó ahí parado, y Coulson se encargó de organizar a los agentes desde ahí, mientras que Natasha se acercó a Steve muy confundida.

—¿Sigues paranoico? —preguntó, tratando de sonar inocente, Natasha. Pero a Steve no le hizo gracia, entonces salió muy molesto de la sala para calmarse, y escuchó de lejos a Clint queriendo saber qué le sucedía.

En su camino a su habitación, recordó lo cerca que había tenido a Svetlana en el pasillo. Pocas veces la había visto con el cabello suelto, la diferencia ahora era que admiró tan de cerca ese peinado y también su rostro. Sus ojos verdes aún seguían apagados, quizás por todo lo que había pasado en la agencia. Sí, se veía delicada; _solo un poco_, pero era muy fastidiosa. Nunca la vio tan enfadada e impaciente como hoy, pensó. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo bien que le sentaba la ropa particular. Oh, y los pantalones adheridos a ella, como si fuesen su segunda piel... de pronto, salió de su trance. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar en una mujer de esa manera? Y peor aún, ella. Sí, ella. Al principio se sintió incómodo cuando apenas y le había disculpado por dudar de su persona, pero ahora no le interesaba. Volvió a lo mismo; ya no confiaba en ella.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Cinco días después de que la agente Hill partiera con su equipo a Rusia, no había noticias aún de lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar o si ya habían encontrado a Fury. Lo bueno de todo eso, era que la señal de los agentes y su ubicación todavía estaba en pié en el radar. Todos en el Helicarrier esperaban que la misión triunfara.

Mientras tanto, Svetlana ayudaba al doctor Banner a analizar el suero en laboratorio. Ella escuchó con mucha atención al hombre cuando le contó sobre la batalla de Nueva York.

—Suena irreal—comentó ella en la mesa frente al doctor. Él quitó su vista del microscopio y se volvió a ella dando una pequeña risa.

—Un poco—esto causó que ahora ella riera. Bruce era una muy buena persona y durante esos días habían hablado mucho. Ella se separó un poco de Ali y de Barton para ayudarle con el suero, ya que la doctora Simmons y el otro chico, Leo, se estaban encargando de las ondas con ellos, así que estaba solo y para que no pasase aburrido, a Svetlana se le ocurrió que era una buena idea acompañarlo mientras tanto.—¿Me pasas el porta objetos? —pidió y Svetlana le pasó la pieza para colocar una nueva muestra de sangre en el microscopio.

El doctor le había contado que había descubierto sustancias (que ella no podía pronunciar por cierto) en la sangre de Winderfield; lo que ahora era una ventaja porque poco a poco podrían saber cómo demonios habían creado una copia del suero del súper soldado. En eso, Svetlana tomó un chocolate de la mesa y lo comió mientras veía a Bruce ocupar su microscopio. Cuando él apuntó otras cosas en su libreta, ella le ofreció un chocolate. Pobre, pensó. Bruce siempre se la pasaba trabajando con su ciencia y esas cosas. Definitivamente, si ella hubiese estudiado, un doctorado era algo que obviamente no escogería.

—No, gracias—negó él y se puso de nuevo sus gafas. —¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a Tony—comentó viéndola comer frente a él. Ella se sorprendió y rió.

—¿Cómo Tony? ¿Tony Stark? —preguntó incrédula.

—El mismo—respondió Bruce y ahora él rió.

—Wow—se dijo aún riendo. —No sé si es un cumplido, pero ¿gracias? —bromeó. Entre risas y risas, escuchó al agente Coulson llamándolos en la sala principal del Helicarrier. Inmediatamente, ella le dijo al doctor que solicitaban la presencia de ambos ahí. Banner se quitó la bata y guardó todo, para salir con Svetlana de ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, se encontraban los tres vengadores, el agente Coulson, Ali y los jóvenes científicos. La chica, Jemma, tenía un dispositivo muy extraño en su mano, y no paraba de hablar con Leo y Barton. Sobre las ondas, de seguro.

—Tenemos un mensaje de la agente Hill—habló Coulson por fin. Tocó un botón de una de las computadoras y la voz de la mujer se escuchó en la sala.

—_Hemos destruido tres bases de HYDRA ya_, _encontramos a Fury en una de ellas, sin embargo nos topamos con el Soldado de Invierno y quedamos atrapados en Rusia. Repito, hemos quedado atrapados en Rusia. Las coordenadas han sido enviadas. Deben mandar un equipo rápido. Fury no sobrevivirá más de uno o dos días…_—el mensaje se cortó violentamente en ese momento. Todos notaron que la voz de Hill se escuchaba más agitada de lo normal y con mucho temor.

—¿Cuándo llegó eso? —preguntó Natasha entre toda la tensión.

—Hace unos diez minutos más o menos—respondió. —Las coordenadas se han enviado a sus móviles. El capitán Rogers liderará la misión, quiero a Romanoff y a Barton como segundos al mando, doctor Banner irá con ellos para atender al director Fury, y Schubert, irás por órdenes del capitán. Tengo dos quinjets listos para que partan—ordenó Coulson. Los demás asistieron. Svetlana se sintió un poco incómoda de nuevo por tener que ir en una misión con Steve. Al menos ahora no iría sola, pensó.

—Ya han escuchado—habló Steve. —A prepararse, salimos en 10 minutos…—una alarma sonó en el aparto que tenía Jemma en sus manos interrumpiendo al capitán.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Banner.

—Ondas—dijo Jemma, más para sí misma. —Están muy cerca, se están moviendo rápido—informó y su voz estaba llena de pánico.

—¿Hacía donde van? —inquirió Coulson. Leo le quitó el aparato a la científica de golpe.

—Vienen hacía acá—habló el joven científico.

—¡Cúbranse! —ordenó Coulson rápidamente y algo se estrelló contra la ventana del Helicarrier.

Barton y Romanoff pusieron a salvo a los dos científicos y Svetlana llevó al doctor Banner detrás de la mesa enorme de la sala, junto con Steve y Coulson. Los demás agentes en el lugar también hicieron un esfuerzo por huir del desastre. Algo había entrado ahí. Hubo humo por todos lados por el impacto de esa cosa, y Svetlana no dejaba de toser como muchos de los agentes. Se puso de pié lentamente, a lo que le siguió Steve, que, ella no sabía por qué la había seguido para proteger al doctor de no enojarse y provocar otro desastre, pero bueno.

Lo que vio en el centro de la sala la dejó helada. Esa no era una cosa. Era una persona. Se acercó lentamente hacía ella, y cuando Steve quiso detenerla, ella se lo impidió. El hombre en el suelo tenía una herida en su rostro y en sus brazos. Era Thor. Con su armadura extraña y todo. Todo el mundo se había puesto de pie ya, y ella se puso de rodillas lentamente para admirarlo más de cerca. Por sorpresa, él despertó en ese momento y la tomó del cuello como presa.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —preguntó el asgardiano rodeando a la chica. Su acción causó que los agentes sacaran sus armas y apuntaran hacía él.

—Thor, cálmate—habló el agente Coulson. Fue el único que no sacó su arma.

—¿Dónde está? —repitió enojado. Svetlana comenzó a toser debido a la falta de respiración.

—No está aquí, Thor, bájala—ordenó Natasha molesta, apuntándole con su pistola, y se acercó a él. Thor se dio cuenta de la cara pálida de la mujer e hizo lo que la pelirroja le dijo. Svetlana cayó al suelo y se desmayó ahí. Natasha acudió a ella rápidamente y lo mismo hizo Steve, sorpresivamente. Quizás por más que la odiara no podía dejar que algo le pasara; no podía dejar que le sucediera a cualquiera.

Mientras tanto, Thor fue sacado de la sala principal por unos agentes y Coulson, quien lo llevó a un interrogatorio. Todos querían saber cómo demonios había llegado a la Tierra, y peor, cómo los había encontrado. Pensándolo bien, lo que había hecho era muy estúpido. Casi mataba a la mujer, y Coulson no dudó en sacárselo en cara, pero sí de su hermano se trataba, ya se sabía que no podían razonar mucho con el dios del trueno.

* * *

Svetlana abrió perezosamente sus ojos y se encontró con una enorme luz blanca que le molestó la vista. No sabía por cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormida. Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Thor en el suelo de la sala principal y luego haberla tomado por el cuello. Ahí desfalleció y ahora estaba en una habitación médica de SHIELD. Al menos esperaba que así fuera.

—Esto es mi culpa, ella debió haber ido—escuchó una voz profunda y masculina. Dedujo que venía fuera de la puerta. Ya se sentía mejor y no había indicios de que hubiera sido inyectada con algo o medicada. Sólo se sentía un poco cansada, pero recordó que tenía que salir a buscar a Hill junto con los demás.

Rápidamente se puso de pié y buscó sus zapatos. Gracias al cielo aún estaba vestida con su ropa particular, pensó. Caminó a la puerta y la abrió, para encontrarse con el agente Coulson y Thor, quien aún no se había presentado con ella. Las miradas de ambos hombres se dirigieron a ella.

—¿Dónde están Clint y los demás? —preguntó confundida.

—Partieron en un quinjet hace treinta minutos—respondió el agente. Un enorme vacío se extendió dentro de ella. —Te quedarás aquí. Te desmayaste hace una hora, debes descansar—dijo, y se retiró, dejando a Svetlana y al dios, que estaba muy incómodo por lo que había pasado.

—Debo alcanzarlos—dijo decidida.

—No, ya has escuchado a Coulson—habló Thor y ella solo le dedicó una mirada de confusión. ¿Por qué él la mandaba ahora? —Debes descansar.

—Ni siquiera me conoces, ¿por qué te preocupas por mí? —preguntó con sarcasmo, mientras se alejaba de las habitaciones médicas del Helicarrier con el dios tras ella.

—Porque yo causé tu desmayo—respondió con simpleza. Otro Steve, pensó Svetlana rodando los ojos. Debía cambiarse por el uniforme de SHIELD y encontrar la forma de salir del Helicarrier sin que la descubrieran, de todos modos ya tenía las coordenadas. Suspiró. Ese día sería muy largo.

* * *

Cuando Svetlana cambió sus ropas por el uniforme de la agencia, caminó hasta la sala principal para rogarle a Coulson que la dejara salir y encontrarse con los demás, sin embargo, en el camino encontró a alguien en laboratorio. Bueno, a dos.

—¿Bruce? —preguntó confundida entrando al lugar. Encontró a Thor hablando con él ahí. —¿No te fuiste con ellos?

—No quería dejarte sola—se encogió de hombros. —Además, Thor me contó que habías despertado—dijo. —Y que quieres irte tras ellos—terminó. Ella le miró atónita.

—Sí, pero…—suspiró. —Bueno, creo que de algún modo, gracias—dijo. —A los dos. Y tú—se volvió a Thor—no nos hemos presentado como se debe. Soy Svetlana Schubert, por si no sabías—él asintió.

—Yo soy Thor, pero creo que ya lo sabías.

—Sí, de hecho leí tu perfil hace mucho, así que…—silenció. —¿Y qué tal si vienen conmigo? —preguntó de pronto. Los dos hombres la vieron confusos. —No puedo conducir una de esas cosas, naves, lo que sean, pero puedo intentarlo—dijo. —O puedo rogarle a Coulson que nos deje ir, porque, de hecho, a eso iba.

—Prefiero llorarle a Coulson antes de que nos mates en esas naves—comentó Banner, causando la risa del dios y de la agente. Los tres se encaminaron a la sala de comandos del Helicarrier para hablar con Coulson, porque el día no había terminado de todas formas y sabían que en Rusia necesitarían ayuda.

* * *

Al llegar a la sala de comandos, los dos vengadores y la agente se dieron cuenta de que Coulson no estaba, así que decidieron esperarlo unos momentos. Hablaban amenamente con Thor, contándole todo lo que había sucedido, a la vez que él contaba sobre cómo había sido el castigo con Loki en Asgard y que hacía días que había desaparecido. Luego, cuando Coulson entró, notaron que no venía solo.

—¿Tony? —preguntó el doctor sorprendido, a lo que el susodicho respondió con una sonrisa. De esas muy socarronas que hacía. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Yo qué hago aquí? —respondió. —¿Qué hace _beach boy _aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Asgard cuidando tu reino o algo así? —el millonario le tocó los brazos a Thor, como siempre lo hacía.

—Loki escapó—habló Thor con simpleza, y Tony se apartó de él.

—Bien, más cosas de diva—dijo apretando los dientes. Entonces, se dio cuenta de la presencia de la nueva chica. —¿Y tú eres…?—quiso saber, viéndola desde arriba y abajo. Sin duda los uniformes de SHIELD en las mujeres eran sus favoritos, ¿ya habían visto a Nat, no?

—Svetlana Schubert—se presentó ella, frunciendo el seño. La mirada del inventor la asustaba, así que se volvió a Coulson—¿Qué ahora es día de reunir a los vengadores o qué? —preguntó ella al agente, a lo que él se encogió de hombros.

—Con Thor aquí, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Para buena suerte de todos, Coulson dejó que Svetlana se encaminara a Rusia, pero no iba sola; Thor, el doctor Banner y Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Iron Man, iban ahora en un quinjet para ayudar al equipo de Rogers. Mientras que los tres vengadores hablaban entre ellos, la agente supervisaba siempre su móvil para no perder rastro del equipo en Moscú. En el camino, Thor ya se había disculpado con ella por haberle causado el desmayo, ya que si no fuera por eso, Svetlana hubiese llegado con los demás al país europeo y probablemente ya estarían sacando al equipo de María de ahí.

Mientras tanto, ella aún no podía dejar de mirar el pequeño aparato, estando siempre atenta a las señales y rastreos de los agentes de SHIELD en el radar. No podían darse el lujo de fallar en eso, pensó. La vida del director corría peligro en ese momento y Svetlana se tensó en su asiento. Suspiró y recordó todos los encuentros que había tenido con Steve. Había sido todo tan extraño; de repente él parecía odiarla. _De nuevo_, se dijo mentalmente. Aunque, en el momento en el que Thor había entrado, él la había acompañado, bueno, más bien la había seguido hasta esconderse con el doctor Banner. Por supuesto que pensó en salvarlo a él antes que a ella. Se avisó que ya habían llegado a tierra. En Rusia ya era de noche, la una de la mañana para ser exactos, pero eso no les impediría nada. Los tres héroes y la agente salieron del quinjet luego de que Svetlana diera órdenes para que el piloto esperara ahí, y tocaron la nieve. Estaba muy oscuro el lugar, pero lograron iluminarlo gracias a la armadura de Tony y comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Y bien, cuál es el plan? —preguntó Stark.

—Estamos cerca de la base, no tardaremos más de unos minutos en llegar—respondió la agente, pero a Thor se le ocurrió otra idea.

—¿Por qué no volamos? —de pronto se detuvo el dios. Todos le vieron expectante. Tony sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Yo quiero a la chica—habló y tomó a Svetlana y voló con ella, mientras daba indicaciones de cómo llegar muy molesta. Thor tomó a Bruce y en unos segundos, estarían fuera de la base para ayudar a rescatar a la agente Hill.

* * *

Dentro de la base, el Capitán América, la Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón ahora estaban batallando por encontrar entre los escombros de ese lugar a la agente Hill con su equipo. No tenían la menor idea de dónde demonios habían dejado los quinjets en donde habían llegado. Lo único que encontraron fuera eran unas motocicletas y dos camiones de guerra.

—¡Siempre vienen demasiados y son muy resistentes! —gritó el agente Barton lanzando una de sus flechas a los soldados de HYDRA que llegaban a interponerse en su camino. Steve se encontraba lanzando su escudo y pateando a los agentes, mientras que Natasha ponía a prueba sus habilidades en artes marciales con ellos. La pelirroja se deshizo de dos de ellos y corrió al fondo del pasillo libre de agentes y sacó su móvil.

—Estamos muy cerca—informó, con los hombres tras ella. Un objeto metálico se deslizó por el suelo y cayó justo a la par de Natasha.

—Granada—dijo Steve rápidamente. —¡Corran! —y así lo hicieron, siguiendo el camino contrario. La explosión había sido muy fuerte, que causó que la pared del pasillo en donde se encontraban se viniera abajo, provocando un incendio. —Debemos encontrarlos, rápido—ordenó y caminaron un poco más.

—Pero estamos yendo en la dirección contraria—comentó Natasha cansada.

—Debe haber una forma de llegar a ellos—intervino Clint, y justo después escucharon un rugido que parecía muy familiar junto con balazos y martillazos que venían cada vez más próximos a ellos.

—¿No creen que sean ellos, verdad? —inquirió la pelirroja a sus compañeros. Los tres ahora estaban muy confundidos y sus miradas lo decían todo.

Algo derribó otra pared que quedaba ahí debido al fuego, y Steve trató de proteger a los dos agentes con su escudo. Salió mucho humo por todos lados y cuando se esfumó, se sorprendieron de quiénes estaban ahí para ayudarles.

—¿Están todos aquí? —preguntó Clint confundido. Hulk respondió con gruñido a eso.

—Svetlana, ¿estás bien? —se acercó rápidamente la pelirroja a la chica. —Te desmayaste, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

—No fue nada, enserio—respondió con honestidad. —Y quería ayudar, no te preocupes por mí.

—¿Y nadie me extrañó? —interfirió Stark, como siempre. Clint se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Como pasó aquella vez, creo que no es nuevo para ninguno de nosotros—contestó Natasha, recordando el día en el que atraparon a Loki y Tony se coló con su música de AC/DC en la misión.

—Bien—intervino de buena gana el capitán. —Ahora que estamos todos aquí, quiero a Hulk y a Thor defendiendo el camino, al frente; Stark desde arriba; Svetlana y Natasha en el centro, así podrán guiarnos hasta donde se encuentra presa la agente Hill y Fury; Clint y yo defenderemos atrás—ordenó y todos acataron las instrucciones. Los agentes de HYDRA empezaron a llegar en pocos segundos.

Hulk comenzó a aplastar las paredes del lugar y Thor se deshacía de todos los soldados de HYDRA que podía, así como Svetlana y Natasha que ahora hacían un buen equipo pateándoles el trasero, Tony eliminaba a todos los que podía con su reactor, Clint y Steve hacían un gran trabajo defendiéndolos a todos desde atrás. Después de unos minutos de batalla, ya habían eliminado a la mayoría de los agentes de la organización, sin embargo, otra cosa explotó y los llevó a todos a rincones diferentes, propinándoles fuertes golpes. No sabían de donde venía tanto explosivo.

Svetlana cayó a la par de Steve. ¿Por qué siempre era él?, se preguntó cansada en el suelo. Unas balas trataron de darles a ambos, y logró divisar a la persona con el arma, mientras veía a los Vengadores retorcerse del dolor en la superficie, y la sombra se acercaba más y más hacía ella. Vio un destello en su brazo izquierdo y una estrella roja. Al instante lo reconoció. El Soldado de Invierno. Quizás olió el miedo de la agente porque empezó a dispararle de nuevo.

Rápidamente, Svetlana tomó el escudo de Steve en el suelo y lo usó para cubrirlos a ambos, hasta que escuchó que algo había derribado al hombre. Había sido Thor el que lo había enviado a volar a otro lado. El golpe que le dio el dios había sido tan fuerte que había creado un agujero en una de las paredes. Todos comenzaron a levantarse y entraron en el agujero para seguir al hombre que los había atacado.

—Por aquí hay un atajo, podemos llegar hasta el lugar en donde Hill y Fury están cautivos—avisó Svetlana, sin embargo solo Steve le escuchó.

—Vamos ahora—dijo y ella lo guió por una serie más de pasillos, vamos que el lugar parecía laberinto. Tenían muy bien escondidos a los dos agentes. Mientras tanto, los demás vengadores seguían luchando contra el Soldado.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, esta tenía un código de acceso. Steve botó el panel con su escudo y la puerta se abrió, los encontraron a ambos en el suelo. Fury estaba inconsciente y la agente Hill sentada en el suelo un poco herida. Svetlana ayudó a la agente Hill y Steve se ocupó de Fury, y salieron de ahí lo más pronto. Al salir, Steve le dio la orden a Hulk de llevar el cuerpo del director a un lugar seguro y la agente Hill le acompañó fuera de la base.

Se reunieron con el equipo rápidamente, aparentemente todo se había calmado y ya habían logrado deshacerse del Soldado de Invierno. Los únicos que le reconocieron fueron Svetlana, Clint y Natasha, aunque ninguno dijo nada, menos Svetlana; los otros hombres no sabían nada, aunque Hill y Fury quizás sí ya habían coincidido con él.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos—comentó Steve agotado. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida, o al menos a buscar la que Hulk había hecho, pero de pronto comenzaron a disparar de nuevo y Natasha fue la primera en recibir uno. Clint corrió hacía ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pié mientras el hombre de HYDRA aún les seguía el paso.

El capitán se quedó de último para defenderlos y cuando salieron, se hicieron un presuroso camino hacía el quinjet, sin embargo, el Soldado lo alcanzó y comenzó a luchar contra él. Dentro del quinjet, el doctor Banner ya no era Hulk y trataba de ayudar a Fury y a la agente Hill. Luego ayudaría a Natasha. Svetlana por dentro se sentía muy preocupada por toda la situación, si bien pudo tener sus rabietas con Steve, ella no quería perder a alguien. _Menos a él._

Entre tanto, Steve pudo derribar con su escudo al hombre, pero antes de que él se fuera, sacó otra arma y le disparó por detrás. Sorprendentemente, no le hizo nada, llegó después. Cayó a la rampa de la nave, sollozando de dolor y Svetlana salió detrás suyo para socorrerle.

—¡STEVE! —exclamó, mientras el hombre sentía punzadas de dolor en su interior. Svetlana lo ayudó a entrar a la nave y lo acostó en el centro de todo. Todos veían como el capitán se retorcía de dolor y no tenían la más mínima idea de qué hacer en ese momento. Ella se desesperó y vio que su rostro se tornaba rojo, sabía que no podía respirar, así que le sacó la máscara. Luego pudo ver que sangre brotaba de su boca y su abdomen, y comenzó a toser. Svetlana hizo todo lo que pudo en ese instante y el doctor Banner le dio instrucciones a Tony, quien ya se había quitado su armadura, para que ayudase a María a socorrer al director. Clint ayudaba a Natasha con su herida de bala en la espalda y Thor solo se quedó ahí parado sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

Bruce trató de reanimar al capitán usando un desfibrilador y la reanimación cardiopulmonar usando todas las técnicas que sabía. Al final, comprobó su pulso con sus manos y acercó su oído a su pecho.

—Parece que se ha ido por ahora—habló en voz baja. Steve ya tenía sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué? No, él no puede morir—musitó Svetlana, y pocas lágrimas surcaban ya su rostro. Negó una y otra vez, no debía permitirse creer eso. Ella reposó su cabeza en su pecho y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Todo lo que le había dicho ahora quedaba en su conciencia, se había arrepentido de haberle ocultado lo que sabía.

Y lo peor de todo es que él no sabría que murió a causa de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Un tiempo pasó en la nave y aún no aterrizaban. Los vengadores se dedicaron a encontrar cada uno su espacio en el pequeño quinjet para poder descansar, sin embargo Svetlana se negó a abandonar el cuerpo del capitán y permaneció ahí en el suelo abrazándolo y llorando hasta quedarse dormida; no obstante, si ella hubiese permanecido despierta solo un poco más, hubiese escuchado el aliento del héroe americano.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde la misión de rescate. Los agentes que iban con la agente Hill habían muerto, por desgracia, pero habían cumplido con lo más importante: rescatar al director. En cuanto a Steve, su estado de salud estaba muy grave, sin embargo había mejorado considerablemente, pero aún no había despertado. Se encontraba en estado de coma ahora. A todos les dolía no tenerlo, ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, no obstante, quizás a nadie le dolía más como a Svetlana.

Durante ese día ella se la había pasado fuera de la habitación médica del Helicarrier en donde estaba interno el capitán, de hecho todos los días era así. Solo se iba para entrenar, comer y dormir, si es que lograba conciliar el sueño. Todos habían sido testigos de que ahora estaba más deprimida que nunca. Tampoco ella supo por qué actuaba así. _Es que duele._ Sí, dolía demasiado, y ella se arrepintió de no haberle contado lo que sabía acerca del Soldado de Invierno.

En su asiento, ella encogió más en la sala de espera porque sabía que ese hombre le había dejado en esa situación desesperante. Nunca había llorado tanto como aquel día y cada vez que el doctor Banner y los otros dos científicos salían junto a él (en ocasiones) de la habitación de Rogers, siempre le preguntaban lo mismo: _¿Quieres pasar y verlo? _Ella siempre contestó que no, y ellos entendieron que no lo hacía o si no, se pondría peor. Tanto se arrepentía Svetlana de no haberle hecho frente aquel día en el que la cuestionó sobre sus secretos. Pensó que si ella hubiese advertido aunque sea en ese momento en la misión, él se hubiese defendido mejor. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y su atención se volvió a ella, el doctor Banner salió de ahí y la vio. Él siempre le dio una sonrisa triste cada vez que salía de la habitación de inyectarle analgésicos, comprobar su ritmo cardíaco y demás cosas que Svetlana no entendía. Luego desvió su mirada al suelo de la nave y sintió que el doctor se sentaba a la par suya.

—Ya está mejorando—escuchó al doctor en voz baja. —Calculo que despertará muy pronto—Svetlana se volteó a él, como preguntando cuándo sería eso. —En unos cinco días, tres, uno, puede que incluso sea hoy—explicó de forma triste. Ella sólo asintió desconsolada.

Bruce se excusó y se fue, dejándola sola en la sala. Ya era medio día y debía tener hambre, pero ella no. Llevó su vista hasta la pared que la separaba del hombre y luchó por no llorar de nuevo, sin embargo, ya ni siquiera podía hacerlo. Había llorado demasiado en ese tiempo, que sus ojos estaban secos. Incluso llegó a pensar en que nada tenía sentido ahora. Se había unido a SHIELD por Clint, porque él le permitió tener un nuevo comienzo, pero ahora, en parte, se arrepentía de haber llegado hasta ahí; todos esos días en los que Steve había pasado dormido, conectado a un montón de cosas sólo para no perderlo, ella pensó que las cosas hubiesen salido mejor si le hubiese advertido de él. Sólo eso. Ella no quiso contarle porque era muy personal y quizás él se enojaría con ella todavía más, así que lo ignoró.

Aunque ahora no podía ignorarlo.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, la abrió y se quedó helada cuando entró despacio a la habitación. Otra vez las lágrimas amenazaron sus orbes, pero no salieron. Cruzó sus brazos y se acercó hasta la camilla en donde estaba, aparentemente, dormido. Aún así no sabrían decir cuando despertaría. Se sentó en el suelo, escuchando el _beep _de las máquinas dentro y vio cómo se encontraba el capitán: sus heridas superficiales ya habían sanado, le habían vestido con una bata de esas que usan en los hospitales y Svetlana sabía que habían vendado todo su abdomen porque el doctor Banner le había contado.

Le habían realizado una cirugía, ya que aquella cosa que se había pegado a su espalda expulsó lo que parecía una bala y había comenzado a perforar su cuerpo para matarlo lentamente. También le contó que se había quedado atascada en uno de sus órganos, y como él no era alguien normal, pudo contenerla por unas horas hasta que llegaran al Helicarrier.

Svetlana suspiró y lentamente, llevó su mano hasta la de él y la rozó un poco. Se rió de lo irónica que era la situación; siempre habían pasado peleando y discutiendo y ahora ella se compadecía demasiado por él. Qué fría se estaba volviendo de nuevo, pensó. Pero era cierto, ¿no? Él la odiaba. Ella lo sabía, lo sentía siempre que estaba a la par suya. Se inclinó de pronto hasta la mano del hombre, y posó su barbilla ahí, pero rápidamente cambió su posición y admiró a Steve. Lucía tan tranquilo, su pecho bajaba y subía delicadamente, y por su rostro, parecía que pronto despertaría de su sueño. Una lágrima surcó su rostro inmediatamente y sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar sola, sólo esperando que él la escuchara.

—Lo siento mucho, enserio… yo nunca hubiese querido esto, lo siento—se quebrantó ahí y ocultó su cara en la camilla, apretando la mano de Steve con cuidado.

Lloró por un tiempo que no supo contar y no entendió cuándo se había preocupado tanto por alguien. Volvió a admirar su rostro, mientras lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas, y notó que era bien parecido. Estaba tan ocupada tratando de escabullirse de su presencia aquel día que la confrontó que nunca había admirado sus facciones. De hecho, nunca lo había hecho con ningún hombre antes. Nunca se enfocó en encontrar una pareja, su trabajo no se lo permitía y además, todos eran unos idiotas para ella. Pero él no era un idiota. Era un buen hombre, un caballero, siempre protegiendo a las personas a su alrededor, sin hablar que estaba muy bien formado…

—Eres un lindo idiota—susurró de pronto y no pensó en lo que había dicho. Quizás ahora sí se daría por vencida y pondría sus sentimientos por delante de todo, al menos hasta que él despertara.

* * *

Cuando Steve abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la luz blanca del techo. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada unas cuantas veces y frunció el ceño, sintiéndose confundido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado dormido, no sabía qué día era, no sabía nada… se dispuso a calmarse internamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba conectado a unas máquinas y escuchaba el pitido de su ritmo cardíaco y recordó lo que había pasado: HYDRA. Luego sintió la mano de alguien en la suya. Al voltear se sorprendió tanto al verla.

—¿Svetlana? —musitó apenas y comenzó a toser. Eso despertó a la chica, rápidamente se levantó del suelo y sirvió un vaso de agua de una jarra que estaba en una de las mesas de noche y se la dio. Steve se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de la chica, incluso en su mirada se notaba que había llorado demasiado. ¿Había sido por él?

—¡Me alegra que hayas despertado! —ella exclamó y lo abrazó sin hacerle daño después de que él tomó agua. Steve quedó desconcertado por la acción de Svetlana pero aceptó la muestra de cariño. —Siento mucho lo que sucedió, y sí, debí haberte dicho lo que sabía, sí, Fury también me dio la carpeta, leí todo ahí, pero no quería decirte nada porque sabía que sería muy duro para ti aceptarlo—confesó de repente. Steve quedó sorprendido.

—¿Sabes qué? No importa—respondió simplemente. Ya no le interesaba demasiado. —Si no fuese por ti, yo estaría muerto—recordó cómo Svetlana había arriesgado su vida por él en la nave.— Y también siento no haber confiado en ti, siento haberte desafiado de esa forma en el pasillo—se disculpó.

—Tampoco importa—negó ella después de escucharlo y se calmó. —Enserio estaba muy preocupada por ti—dijo. —Bruce te dio por muerto en la nave y temí lo peor, todos lo hicimos, sin embargo aquí estás…

—También pudiste haber muerto en esa base, la primera vez que fuiste en una misión, ¿recuerdas? —rememoró, con una pequeña sonrisa porque ella se preocupaba por él ahora.

—De todos modos, no me sucedió nada—dijo ella y se sentó en un pequeño espacio en la camilla, quedando frente a Steve.

Se quedaron unos instantes así, viéndose nada más, y Steve le esbozó una sonrisa. De repente él apartó el cabello de Svetlana que caía en casi como una cascada hacía él. Svetlana no sintió en qué momento todo se volvió tan cursi a su parecer, pero el tacto de Steve le agradaba. La hacía sentir bien y segura. Nunca ningún hombre antes había tocado su cabello así, con tanta dulzura y delicadeza. Sus rostros empezaron a acercarse más y más sin darse cuenta, y la mano de Steve quedó en su rostro, ella la tomó, los ojos de ambos se cerraron y se fundieron en un beso casto y pequeño.

Después de separarse ambos, ninguno sabía qué hacer. Aún estaban sorprendidos, pero a Svetlana le entró valor, así que lo besó de vuelta, con más fuerza esta vez. Quizás la tensión y todo ese rollo no habían sido para nada, pensó Steve, porque ese beso sin duda que le agradaba.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12.**

—Estoy muy feliz de que su relación haya cambiado—dijo Natasha a Steve con una sonrisa.

Tres días después de que Steve había despertado, todos en el Helicarrier volvieron a la normalidad; ya no había preocupaciones sobre si se quedaría en ese estado o no. Luego de su beso con Svetlana, había entrado el doctor Banner a comprobar de nuevo su salud, y rápidamente se corrió la voz de que el Capitán América estaba de vuelta.

Ahora Natasha, que era una muy buena amiga de Steve desde hace mucho, lo visitaba todos los días porque aún no era apto para que caminara y anduviese por su cuenta. Le quedaban dos días más en esa habitación y luego podría tener su vida "normal", porque por supuesto, nada es normal si trabajas para SHIELD, y más aún si eres un vengador. Él le había contado ya todo lo que sucedió con la agente nueva, y Natasha no hizo más que ponerse a dar pequeños saltos internamente. Por dentro, ella sabía que acabarían cediendo el uno al otro en algún momento.

—Sí, todo está bien ahora—respondió Steve, sonriéndole de vuelta.

—Recuerda que antes de llegar a algo más, deben ser amigos—le aconsejó la pelirroja. Steve rió y negó.

—Ya lo sé, Nat, ya lo sé.

Natasha le había contado que esas dos semanas sin su presencia habían sido tan lúgubres como un funeral. Además que, el director y la agente Hill también habían llegado muy heridos, y también hacía poco que ambos se habían recuperado. Y ni hablar de las heridas que todos obtuvieron en la misión, ella había recibido una bala en su pierna, pero nada grave, ya que ella también había sanado rápido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Bruce apareció, como queriendo decir algo, pero se quedó en mudo cuando vio a Natasha sentada en la camilla a la par de Steve.

—Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo? —preguntó nervioso e incómodo. Natasha negó y se puso de pié rápidamente, ya que ellos sólo eran amigos, sin embargo ella había notado un pequeño cambio en Bruce todos esos días. Siempre se ponía así cuando estaba a la par suya, y la espía no dudaba que el doctor también le estaba empezando a provocar cosas con su comportamiento, ya que siempre llegaba a velar por ella cuando apenas estaba recuperándose. —¿Saben qué? Volveré luego—se excusó y salió de ahí, dejando a los dos amigos sorprendidos. Steve volteó a verla sospechosamente después de eso.

—¿Tú y Bruce, qué…?—preguntó él. Natasha puso los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada—levantó las manos en defensa. Steve asintió aún con la misma mirada.

—No te creo—inquirió y Nat se encogió de hombros, comenzando a reírse. Steve sabía que algo tenían esos dos.

—No lo hagas—respondió ella. Ambos rieron esta vez y se despidió de Steve, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Él no la detuvo, porque de todos modos le había caído bien la visita.

De hecho, las visitas de todos eran bien recibidas, pero aún más las de Svetlana, porque como Natasha había dicho, antes de dar el gran paso, primero debían ser amigos y eso era lo que estaban tratando de conseguir: amistad.

Cinco días después, Steve ya estaba en mejores condiciones para poder salir de la camilla y volver a sus actividades diarias, así que había vuelto a su cuarto y no al hospital del Helicarrier. Su relación con Svetlana había mejorado considerablemente ahora, y esa noche, habían quedado en que ella lo visitaría en su habitación para hablar sobre todo lo que ambos se habían estado ocultando. Mientras la esperaba, daba vueltas en el pequeño cuarto de la nave, pensando en cómo habían llegado de pronto a eso. Quiero decir, sí, él ya la había perdonado y a ella a él y todo el rollo, pero todo era tan repentino. Y, de seguro, Steve no era el único que sentía que las cosas iban un poco apresuradas, también Svetlana creía lo mismo.

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, y la voz de Svetlana del otro lado le dijo que era ella. Caminó nervioso hacía ella y giró la cerradura lentamente. Ella le saludó del mismo modo, y pasó al cuarto. Los dos se sentaron en la cama y Svetlana en el camino sólo pensaba en cómo le diría todo a Steve, enserio sabría que le dolería, aún así esperaba que no fuera demasiado su sufrimiento; ya había tenido suficiente.

—Supongo que es tiempo de contar todo—susurró ella y se volvió al hombre a su lado. Steve respiró pesadamente antes de asentir.

—Supongo—respondió, sintiendo como aumentaba su ritmo cardíaco todo eso. Ella tragó en seco y se preparó para decirle la verdad sobre el hombre que le había atacado en la base en Rusia.

—Sé quién es el Soldado de Invierno—soltó, con la mirada perdida en la habitación. —Leí muchas cosas en la carpeta que robé, Fury me la confió a mí después, y me di cuenta sobre todo lo que ese hombre ha pasado… Steve, él es tu mejor amigo—volteó a verlo. —Su nombre es James Buchanan Barnes, fue tu compañero en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la 107, ¿recuerdas? Y los Comandos Aulladores, todo eso…—dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras Steve, iniciaba una lucha en si creerle todo eso o no. —Cuando cayó de ese tren, HYDRA lo tomó como prisionero, y perdió su brazo izquierdo. Los científicos de HYDRA construyeron uno biónico para él y fue entrenado como una máquina de matar. Sólo logró sobrevivir criogenizado, congelado… sus recuerdos fueron borrados y los agentes se ocupaban de sacarlo cuando tenían misiones…

—¿Quieres decir que… peleé con mi mejor amigo? —preguntó Steve, tratando de no quebrantarse frente a la chica. Ella asintió.

—Pudiste haberlo sacado ese día, salvarlo de HYDRA—suspiró y bajó su rostro, sintiéndose mal por toda la situación. —Y yo, enserio lo siento, debí habértelo dicho antes, pero pensé que te enojarías conmigo y no sabría tu reacción o si me odiarías más de…—él la interrumpió de golpe.

—Svetlana, tu hermano también fue un Soldado de Invierno.

—¿Qué?

—Leí tu expediente—dijo firme. —SHIELD te investigó. Aquel día que me encontraste apilando todos esos papeles, lo hice porque pensé que me daría una respuesta a lo que tú estabas ocultándome, pero encontré tu vida ahí; él asesinó a tu familia por órdenes de HYDRA, también fueron sus agentes, pero en una misión, los traicionaron para protegerte a ti y a él. Cuando se enteraron, secuestraron a tu hermano, él era mucho mayor que tú, leí que solamente eras una niña cuando ocurrió. En realidad no era tu hermano, era HYDRA—terminó con voz triste.

—¿Entonces pude haberlo salvado de eso? —se preguntó a sí misma. De pronto, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos y su vista era borrosa, su pulso aumentó y Steve notó que no estaba bien con todo eso. La tomó de la mano y sintió su piel helada y temblorosa. —Lo maté por nada, Steve—sus lágrimas ahora corrían en su rostro con semblante preocupado. —Pude haberlo salvado... —dijo, sin poder creer que había asesinado a su hermano, cuando sus actos no eran culpa suya, sino de HYDRA. —Soy un monstruo…—se quebrantó en su hombro y se aferró de nuevo a él, como si su vida prendiese de un hilo en ese instante. Steve la abrazó y la apegó más a él, sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba ahora que sabía la realidad de las cosas.

—No eres un monstruo, no sabías la verdad…

—Steve, prométeme que traerás a tu amigo de vuelta—sollozó en su hombro. —Yo no pude traer a mi hermano de vuelta, pero tú sí puedes hacerlo—habló todavía llorando y volvió a verlo. —Prométeme que vas a luchar por él.

—Te lo prometo—susurró, y él volvió a rodearla con sus brazos.

Steve escuchaba el llanto de Svetlana; incluso lo sentía. Ella pensó que le dolería más a él, pero la verdad era que para ambos, dolía lo mismo. Bucky había sido, básicamente, su hermano. Y sufrió por su muerte, pero ahora se enteraba que estaba vivo. Haría cumplir la promesa, él lo traería de vuelta. Y mientras Svetlana se culpaba internamente por no haber sabido nada todos esos años, Steve también lloró en silencio con ella, por todo lo que probablemente Bucky había sufrido en HYDRA.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Ya era de mañana en el Helicarrier, y Svetlana se encontraba en un profundo sueño ahora. Toda la noche anterior había pasado con Steve en su cuarto hablando (pero más que todo lamentándose) sobre todo lo que había ocurrido con su hermano y su mejor amigo, respectivamente. El tiempo a ambos se les consumió tan rápido y no se dieron cuenta que cayeron dormidos en la cama luego de la charla.

Svetlana despertó y se dio cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que habían quedado: ella estaba encima de Steve, abrazándole, y encima, con las piernas enredadas. Gracias al cielo no habían hecho nada, pensó. Sus ropas aún estaban ahí y de todos modos, era demasiado rápido. _Incluso esto es demasiado rápido. _Por dentro, ella dio las gracias porque todo eso había terminado ya y ambos se habían revelado las cosas; ahora Steve lucharía por su mejor amigo y ella sabía que lo cumpliría. Luego, en una de las mesas de noche, comenzó a sonar escandalosamente el celular de alguien; era el de Steve, así que movió al hombre para que también despertase.

—¡Steve, despierta! —dijo, y él comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, cuando el móvil de Svetlana también sonó en su pantalón. Ella se apartó y se puso de pié para contestar, sin embargo era un mensaje diciendo que le necesitaban en la sala principal del Helicarrier. Steve tenía lo mismo, así que salieron de ahí, sin palabra alguna y aceleraron su paso para llegar hasta el lugar.

—Vaya, que al fin se dignan en aparecer—comentó Stark cuando ambos llegaron. —Son las nueve de la mañana, ¿qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó a Steve y a Svetlana, quienes no tomaron con humor el comentario del multimillonario. En la sala se encontraban ya Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce, y por supuesto, Tony, junto con Fury, la agente Hill y el agente Coulson. El director estaba esperando por todos para dar la no tan grata noticia de que debían partir de nuevo a otra misión.

—Ya que están todos aquí—comenzó el director, ignorando los comentarios de Stark. —El Triskelion ha sido invadido por HYDRA; específicamente, por el Soldado de Invierno y otros agentes de la organización—se acercó a una de las computadoras y mostró las imágenes de cámaras de seguridad del edificio en donde se apreciaba el momento de la infiltración de la organización, también se podía apreciar cuando algunas alas del edificio explotaban y mucha gente salía herida. A Steve se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a ver a su amigo ahí después de lo que había hablado con Svetlana.

—Espere, ¿entonces SHIELD siguió operando en Washington? —intervino Natasha hacía su mayor. —¿Quién estaba a cargo si usted está acá con nosotros?

—Alexander Pierce, es un antiguo líder de SHIELD—respondió. —Tenía que hacerlo, es por él que estoy aquí—los únicos en la habitación que habían escuchado o conocido al susodicho, eran Natasha, Clint, Stark y Steve, los demás no tenían la menor idea.—Todos deben ir lo más pronto posible a verificar qué sucedió, ya que el ataque fue en la noche, a las siete para ser exactos. Además, contarán con el apoyo del equipo de Coulson, ellos irán en un quinjet aparte y les ayudarán a monitorear desde arriba. Al parecer la doctora Simmons encontró más ondas en Washington, deben investigarlas—todos asintieron y se retiraron para prepararse, excepto que Fury detuvo a Steve y Svetlana antes de retirarse y de pronto abrazó al capitán y luego a la agente con una gran sonrisa, dejándolos muy confundidos, y a Svetlana con un poco de miedo, ya que nunca lo había visto así de contento.

—Sabía que los dos acabarían juntos—musitó de pronto, y Svetlana comenzó a negar rápidamente la cabeza. —Felicidades.

—¿Qué? No, no, no, nosotros no…

—No somos nada, sólo amigos—terminó Steve, tan nervioso como ella.

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso, al menos me alegra que confíes en ella, Rogers—habló, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su semblante serio de siempre. —¿Estás de seguro de ir? —preguntó al capitán. Él sabía que hace pocos días había despertado y le parecía muy apresurado que fuera a una misión de nuevo, ya que su estado de salud estuvo muy delicado últimamente.

—Sí, señor—asintió serio. —Si no le molesta que le diga, que Svetlana me contó lo que leyó en la carpeta; sé quién es el Soldado de Invierno, y he concluido que debo recuperar a mi amigo—Fury concordó con él, aunque sabía que todo eso era demasiado arriesgado. Cuando volvieran el director debía interrogarlo.

—Ten cuidado, Steve—advirtió. —Ambos—Svetlana y Steve asintieron y salieron de la sala para prepararse. —Muchachos…—murmuró el director ya que sabía que algo tenían, pero no querían hacerlo público antes de tiempo.

En el camino, Svetlana se despidió de él, y Steve recordó lo que la chica le había dicho. Por primera vez le haría caso, porque él también quería a su amigo de vuelta. Tenía una oportunidad en frente, no podía desperdiciarla. Steve quería ayudarle y recuperar su vida de vuelta, que se acoplara a ser una persona y no un arma o un títere de HYDRA; lucharía por él.

* * *

Los Vengadores y la agente tocaron tierra luego de salir de la nave. Era de día aún y se infiltraron en lo que quedaba del edificio Triskelion en Washington, era la sede más importante, vamos, no podían perderla. Mientras todos se colaban con Thor y Hulk a la delantera, dejando a Clint y Natasha en el centro, Tony como siempre ayudaba desde arriba con su armadura, finalmente Steve y Svetlana estaban cuidándolos a todos desde atrás. Las órdenes eran claras y concisas: la misión era por fin detener esas malditas ondas nórdicas, matar agentes de HYDRA que se interpusieran en su camino y sacar a los civiles que se encontraban en el edificio desde la noche anterior.

—¿De dónde vienen las ondas, Simmons? —preguntó Barton en su comunicador. Antes de que la chica respondiera, agentes de HYDRA los sorprendieron a todos, rodeándolos, así que empezaron a sacarlos de su camino.

—_Están en el piso 86, agente Barton_—contestó en su oreja. —_Ustedes se encuentran en el primero, deben ir de prisa hasta allá_—todo el equipo había llegado hasta el final del piso, donde estaban el ascensor y las escaleras.

—Gracias, doctora—musitó, mientras disparaba una de sus flechas a los agentes que les seguían. Ésta causó que explotara y matara a los agentes.

—Hay que dividirnos—habló por primera vez Steve. —Stark, Hulk, busquen a los civiles; Tony, no olvides que tienes a Skye en tu oreja, ella los guiará hasta donde se encuentran retenidos con su sistema de hackeo al edificio; Thor, Natasha, Clint, vacíen el lugar de agentes, confío en sus habilidades para sacarles información a esos idiotas; Svetlana, vendrás conmigo para buscar al Soldado de Invierno—ordenó.

Svetlana y Steve habían tomado las escaleras para buscar al Soldado, Natasha y Clint se habían ido por el ascensor junto con Thor, y Hulk y Stark, saltaron y volaron respectivamente hasta encontrar a las personas. El edificio era bastante grande, por suerte, Svetlana había logrado tener acceso a HYDRA desde las computadoras de SHIELD y sabía muy bien en dónde se encontraba el Soldado.

El piso número 5. Cada vez que daban pasos en la escalera, más agentes de HYDRA llegaban e intentaban derrotarles, pero siempre acababan con una buena paliza de parte del Capitán y de la agente. Y eso que ella era nivel uno todavía, sin embargo tenía mucha experiencia en combate por todo lo que había pasado en su vida y en otras misiones de las que no estaba tan orgullosa ahora. Al llegar al piso, ambos sintieron la presencia de alguien de inmediato y se cuidaban la espalda sigilosamente por si algo pasaba o llegara a atacarlos. Steve comenzó a abrir las puertas del lugar, Svetlana le ayudó a inspeccionarlas y no se encontró con más que desorden, diciéndoles así que se habían ocupado de todo el edificio prácticamente.

En una de las últimas habitaciones, la pareja se encontraba investigándola para saber si el Soldado se escondía ahí dentro. De pronto, algo metálico sonó en el suelo, llamando la atención de Svetlana.

—¡Granada! —gritó y corrió junto con Steve a esconderse entre los escritorios del cuarto. Cuando la explosión y el humo pasaron, ambos se levantaron cuidadosamente para revisar si alguien había entrado.

—Está aquí… en algún lado—susurró Steve alerta.

Balas entraron por la puerta y ambos se devolvieron a su escondite. Svetlana sacó sus armas y comenzó a disparar también. Steve salió de pronto y se enfrentó al Soldado. Mientras que Steve lo distraía, Svetlana se asomó en su escondite y ya que la puerta estaba abierta, logró ver en la otra habitación a un grupo de civiles que estaban siendo retenidos. Aprovechando la pelea de Steve con su _amigo_, Svetlana corrió hasta allí y los liberó de su secuestro. Todos ellos estaban atados con esposas o a muebles para que no pudieran moverse y escapar, además de privados de hablar con telas en sus bocas. Ella les indicó la salida a todos y les advirtió sobre lo que estaba pasando, así que debían andar con cuidado.

En el pasillo, de pronto, escuchó un estruendo cerca suyo; el Soldado había mandado a volar a Steve contra la pared y él hizo un horrible sonido por el dolor. Aún no estaba en las mejores condiciones para luchar pero debía recuperar a su amigo. Escuchó a lo lejos a Svetlana y a los pocos segundos, ella estaba de rodillas a la par de él, tratando de reanimarlo. El Soldado se acercó a ellos para acabar con sus vidas de una vez por todas, pero Svetlana no se dio por vencida y lo atacó. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella, así que logró derribarla rápidamente. Cuando ella cayó al suelo, sintió algo clavándose a su abdomen; ella pronto supo lo que era, esa bala se comería su organismo. _Así como lo había hecho con Steve._

Eso despertó rabia en Steve, y se levantó ansiosamente para detener a quien una vez consideró su hermano, mientras la chica estaba luchando por quitarse esa pequeña cosa de encima. Steve se estaba debilitando, él sabía que lo derribaría en algún momento, y el Soldado así lo hizo. Vio el momento perfecto de flaqueza del Capitán y lo arrinconó, hasta propinarle golpe tras golpe en el suelo. Steve se rindió por un momento y el Soldado pareció haberse cansado cuando dejó de golpearle.

—Buck, yo sé que no me reconoces—habló apenas Steve. —Pero eres mi amigo, y deberías recordarlo…—se quedó sin aliento y el Soldado, continuó golpeándole.

—Eres mi misión—gritó, siguiendo con su tarea.

—Entonces termínala—dijo y él solo pudo quedarse con el puño en el aire. —Porque estoy contigo hasta el final de la línea…—sorpresivamente, él cayó inconsciente por el golpe de alguien. Había sido Svetlana. El escudo de Steve había quedado en medio del pasillo y era tan fuerte como para derribar a un súper soldado y dejarlo dormido. Ahora lo había comprobado.

Steve estaba dándose por vencido. No tenía ni idea de cómo convencerlo. Y luego llegaba ella y lo derribaba. No era una muy buena táctica la que estaban usando para traerlo de vuelta al mundo, ¿o sí? Svetlana cayó sentada y cansada a la par de Steve y llamó por el comunicador en su oreja a los demás, mientras escuchaba las explosiones y estruendos del edifico.

—El Soldado de Invierno está inconsciente, ¿alguien me copia? —habló cansada. Había logrado quitarse aquella bala de su cuerpo, así que se encontraba herida.

—_Aquí, soy Natasha_—respondió la pelirroja con el mismo tono.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó, y Steve comenzó a levantarse del suelo.

—_Estamos bajando las escaleras ahora mismo, estamos en el piso 9, ya encontramos a muchos agentes y recuperamos información de SHIELD._

—Bien, nos vemos abajo—dijo y contactó a Stark. —¿Tony, me copias? Todos vamos hacia el primer piso.

—_Estamos aquí, señorita_—escuchó a Stark en su oreja y la puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejándolo pasar. Tony les avisó que Hulk había vuelto a la nave como Bruce ahora que ya habían sacado a todos los civiles del lugar, pero aún así el edificio se estaba derrumbando.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con el Soldado? —preguntó Svetlana al hombre, mientras ayudaba a Steve a mantenerse de pié, porque sin dudas, era muy pesado.

—Claro, por supuesto, no me importaría cargar con un súper asesino en mi espalda—contestó sarcásticamente y arrastró el cuerpo inconsciente del amigo de Steve hasta el ascensor con ellos. —Thor está arriba. Al parecer las ondas se están acercando más—avisó.

—Espero que no sea ese tal Loki—comentó la chica, dejando a Steve sosteniéndose por su cuenta ahora. Steve se acercó a su amigo y comprobó que su pulso todavía estaba ahí, excepto que era muy leve. Al menos vive, pensó.

El ascensor se detuvo de repente, y las luces se apagaron. Con esto a los tres pasajeros despiertos, les asustó y no les dio buena pinta de lo que seguía. Cosas asgardianas se estaban acercando, pensó Tony. Stark destruyó el panel del ascensor con su traje y comenzaron a bajar rápidamente en la pequeña cápsula. Cuando tocó tierra, abrió las puertas metálicas y lograron salir con el Soldado arrastrando de su mano. Justo ahí se encontraron a Natasha y a Clint descendiendo de las escaleras muy agitados. Cuando Natasha vio el cuerpo del Soldado de Invierno ahí, rápidamente sacó su arma y apuntó a él.

—No, no, no, no, Natasha, está inconsciente—se interpuso Steve para evitar que hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse luego. Ella le dedicó una mirada de sospecha, pero le creyó y bajo lentamente el arma.

—Encontramos a Alexander Pierce muerto—intervino Clint. —Al parecer, era miembro encubierto de HYDRA, al igual que muchos agentes aquí. Lideró el Proyecto Insight, con él, se haría cargo de todo el mundo.

—Lo tenemos todo en una USB—terminó Natasha. Sin embargo, un portal apareció sorprendiéndolos a todos y de ahí salió Thor y detrás de él, Loki. Ambos se habían estado dando una buena paliza antes.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —exclamó Tony desde su traje.

Todos se apartaron y Steve, como siempre, cuidaba el cuerpo de su amigo, y comenzaron a salir más agentes de HYDRA, así que empezaron a luchar con ellos. Eran demasiados, y ahora no tenían a Hulk, ya que se había encargado de los civiles con el equipo de Coulson. Cada uno de los Vengadores, y la agente, se defendía de los enemigos, y Thor trataba de cambiar la conciencia y los planes de Loki. Cuánto amor de hermanos, pensó sarcásticamente Svetlana, al momento que llegó otra persona del portal que había hecho el hermano del dios del trueno.

—¿Viper? —preguntó Svetlana sumamente confundida luego de matar a otro agente y se acercó a ella. —¿Cómo es que estás viva? —la mujer le sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

—Gusto en verte, querida—y la atacó. A Svetlana le costó admitir que ahora se había hecho más fuerte, y comenzó a devolverle los golpes. Sacó su arma luego de que la mandase al otro lado del piso, y disparó.

—No es justo, yo te vi morir dentro de la base—continuó tirando del gatillo, tratando de apuntarle. Después vio cómo desaparecía frente a ella como por arte de magia. Ella se consternó mientras los demás seguían batallando con los agentes y con Loki. Finalmente, sintió a alguien rodeándola del cuello por detrás, queriendo asfixiarla. Esto le hizo soltar sus armas.

—Es magia—dijo, y Svetlana sacó uno de sus cuchillos de su traje y comenzó a apuñalarla aún sin verla.

El agarre de su ex jefa se hacía más fuerte, pero ella sabía que no la dejaría ganar, aún así tuviera que morir ahí para hacerlo. Svetlana la empujó hacia atrás, hasta sentir que tocaba la pared y aprovechó para sacarle el aire y dejarla con pocas energías. Cuando Viper la dejó ir, ella se volteó y pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo. No sabía cómo, pero después Viper logró aprisionarla y puso sus manos en su cuello de nuevo. Pero antes de que intentara asesinarla, Svetlana vio con desconcierto cómo le atravesaba una especie de cetro a la mujer. Comenzó a salir sangre de su boca y ella la apartó cuando el arma salió de su abdomen, dejándola en shock. Volvió su vista hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que el hermano de Thor la había matado.

—Odiaba a esa mujer—comentó Loki limpiando la sangre de su cetro.

Todos los Vengadores habían acabado con los agentes ya y el hermano de Thor levantó sus manos en derrota, mientras le apuntaban por si intentaba otro de sus trucos sucios. El portal ya había desaparecido y el suelo estaba lleno de cadáveres (y Bucky, todavía dormido). Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Algo se estrelló contra el edificio y comenzó a derribarse todavía más.

—Hay que salir de aquí—dijo Svetlana.

Rápidamente, Thor esposó a Loki con unas cosas asgardianas extrañas y Natasha obligó a Steve a despertar a Bucky y esposarlo también. Le costó mucho al capitán "domarlo", por así decirlo. Él no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ahora, ni por qué demonios no lo habían matado ya, pero no. En lugar de eso, se lo llevaban como cautivo. Ahora que recordaba, sí había visto la cara del hombre rubio antes. Y con antes, me refiero a antes de que fuera asignado como su misión. Muy dentro de su mente sentía que lo conocía… pero debía terminarla; su faceta de lavado de cerebro había vuelto.

Absolutamente todos salieron corriendo de ahí. No obstante, nadie contaba con que el Soldado se rebelase de nuevo. Se zafó del agarre de Steve y comenzó a pelear con él de nuevo (y esposado). Dios, que este hombre nunca se rendía. Todo el equipo corría, pero Svetlana no podía dejar a Steve ahí; ya le había fallado mucho. Así que corrió de nuevo hacía él ignorando los gritos de los demás, y trató de detener otra vez al Soldado en medio del puente. Steve y él luchaban, y logró derrumbarlo una vez más. Luego lo hizo con ella, y ambos quedaron en el suelo. El amigo de Steve estaba preparado para atacar de nuevo, cuando vio un enorme panel acercándose a ellos. Los mataría a los tres. Svetlana solo pudo tomar el escudo de Steve otra vez y cubrirlos con eso, esperando el impacto.

* * *

Los demás Vengadores estaban entrando en el quinjet cuando vieron que el puente se estaba partiendo frente a Steve y Svetlana. Thor salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a su hermano dentro de la nave hasta que vio que los escombros les cubrían a lo lejos, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos.

—Es demasiado tarde…—murmuró Natasha, admirando toda la situación. Minutos después la cortina de humo había desaparecido, pero todos volvieron de nuevo al quinjet al no ver indicios de vida de sus dos compañeros y el prisionero de Steve, y salieron de ahí lo más pronto posible. La nave con el equipo de Coulson se había ido ya hace un tiempo. Ellos ayudaron a sacar a las personas del puente para que se pusieran a salvo.

Mientras tanto, en la nave todo era silencio e incomodidad. Habían perdido a Steve de nuevo, y con él, a Svetlana.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14.**

En ese momento, Svetlana esperó que les cayera algo encima y acabara con sus vidas de una vez por todas, pero no llegó. Lentamente, Steve bajó el escudo de las manos de la chica y ambos encontraron al Soldado deteniendo un pedazo de metal. Rápidamente, Steve se puso de pié con las fuerzas que tenía y comenzó a ayudarle, le ordenó a Svetlana que saliera de ahí. Ella se hizo su camino hasta que encontró cómo llegar al puente moviendo el desastre. Luego, los dos soldados hicieron lo mismo. Sin embargo, el amigo de Steve no parecía tener ganas de luchar con ellos de nuevo. Ella lo vio fijamente, esperando algún ataque por parte de él, pero no hizo nada.

—Te conozco—habló finalmente hacia ella. Svetlana frunció el ceño al escucharlo hablar por primera vez de una forma coherente. —A ti también te conozco—se volvió a Steve. —Tu madre se llamaba Sarah… solías poner periódico en tus zapatos…—Svetlana vio como Steve sonrió un poco. Se alegró internamente porque él ya no quería matarlos y por el hecho de que los había recordado, más aún, a él, porque sabía que crecieron juntos.

—¿Entonces ya no quieres deshacerte de nosotros? —preguntó Svetlana de pronto y levantó una ceja.

—Si te molesta, no quisiera hablar de eso…

—Claro, claro—suspiró. Volteó a ver frente a ellos. Había un enorme agujero en el puente y debían salir de ahí. Las naves ya no estaban, de seguro los habían dado por muertos a todos, pero los tres de ellos sabían que tenían que cruzarlo rápido.

* * *

Después de todo el desastre que había ocurrido en el Triskelion (y de haber saltado ese gran agujero en el puente con el miedo de Svetlana de caer al agua y morir) ella había robado un auto. Ella era la piloto, Steve estaba a la par suya, y Bucky estaba atrás, sin las esposas por cierto. Steve ya se las había quitado.

El ambiente era un poco tenso para ella porque aún no confiaba en el otro tipo, al menos agradeció que ya se había calmado. En su móvil estaba enviando su ubicación a SHIELD y esperaba a que llegara hasta la agencia. De todos modos entre Nueva York y Washington no había mucha diferencia horaria y tampoco es que se tardaran tanto en llegar, y más en una nave como un quinjet. El reloj en el tablero del auto daba las once de la noche (sí, tanto tiempo pasaron batallando en ese edificio). Seguramente si la ubicación llegaba, los rescatarían en la mañana. Debía pensar rápido en un plan para pasar la noche en esa ciudad mientras esperaban a los agentes.

En su móvil, Svetlana había buscado algún refugio de SHIELD en la ciudad. Ella no era tonta, así como HYDRA tenía sus pequeñas bases para los agentes en sus misiones, se había dado el tiempo de investigar antes sobre las que tenía SHIELD. Aparcó de pronto el auto y les dijo a los dos hombres que salieran. Ya habían llegado a su destino. Cuando todos salieron, se encontraron con una casa normal, no levantaría sospechas ni nada por el estilo. Los tres entraron y Svetlana lo primero que hizo fue revisar todo el lugar; tenía una cocina, una pequeña sala, dos baños, y dos habitaciones. Nada lujoso, sólo lo necesario. En las habitaciones había armarios con ropa para hombre y mujer, y en los gabinetes de la casa se encontraba una computadora y dos móviles de SHIELD, por supuesto. Y suministros.

Finalmente, después de revisar cada rincón de la casa, el amigo de Steve se fue sin más y tomó una de las habitaciones, dejando a Svetlana y Steve con la otra. Porque, vamos, ninguno quería compartir habitación ahora; Steve apenas y había hablado con el chico y a Svetlana no le daba muy buena pinta después de todo, así que, debían dormir juntos, de nuevo. Pero sin plan perverso, claro… luego de que cada quien se dio un baño y limpiaron sus heridas, fueron a dormir, esperando que la ubicación llegase por parte de Svetlana.

* * *

Ya era de mañana y Svetlana despertó de un profundo sueño debido a la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana. Recordó todo lo que había pasado anteriormente y de pronto, no sintió la presencia de Steve en la cama. Rodó en ella y vio que su lado estaba ordenado. Se había ido, pero no sabía a dónde ni por qué. Tomó su móvil de la mesa de noche y comprobó la hora, 8:30 a.m. Suspiró y se preguntó a dónde demonios había ido Steve. Sorpresivamente, escuchó un ruido metálico, como si algo se había caído. Se sentó rápidamente y sacó su arma de la gaveta de la mesa.

Se encaminó fuera de la habitación y estuvo alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Revisó los baños y la habitación del amigo de Steve, pero no encontró nada. Luego llegó a la sala de estar, y cuando llegó a la cocina se sorprendió con el tipo recogiendo un puñado de sartenes que habían tocado el suelo. Bucky puso las cosas en la barra del lugar cuanto antes y levantó las manos dando a entender que se había rendido (de lo que fuese que había hecho). Svetlana suspiró de alivio al ver que solamente había sido un accidente y bajó el arma, poniéndola sobre la barra también.

—Me asustaste, pensé que alguien se había colado o se los había llevado—comentó ella y comenzó a buscar comida en la nevera y en las encimeras de la cocina. Encontró leche y tomó una caja de cereal que estaba ahí. —¿Tienes hambre? —se volvió a él, y vio que no hizo nada excepto quedarse ahí parado viéndola. Ella sabía que seguía siendo humano, así que aunque no respondió, sacó dos platos hondos y dos cucharas y preparó el cereal.

Bucky le dio las gracias cuando puso los dos platos en la encimera, y ella se volvió al pequeño televisor encima de la nevera y lo encendió y luego regresó a la barra para comer. Daban las noticias en la pantalla, sin embargo lo que la reportera hablaba en ese momento no era del interés de Svetlana.

—¿No sabes a dónde fue Steve? —preguntó rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre ella y Bucky. Él sólo se limitó a comer su cereal y se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez fue a correr…—dijo. Svetlana lo vio confundida.

—¿Después de todas las palizas de ayer? —preguntó no muy convencida. —No lo creo—el amigo de Steve se dispuso a hablar, sin embargo la voz de la misma reportera lo interrumpió y ambos volvieron su atención a la pantalla.

—_Estoy en Washington, DC, fuera del edificio conocido como el Triskelion. Esta era la sede más importante de la organización SHIELD, sin embargo hace apenas dos días fue invadida por la agencia terrorista de HYDRA. Se dice que el ataque fue alrededor de las 7 p.m. y que los trabajadores de la agencia fueron secuestrados y retenidos para permanecer dentro de las instalaciones, y ayer precisamente, el mundo fue testigo de una segunda reunión del equipo conocido como los Vengadores, quienes ayudaron a rescatar a las personas. Al parecer lo que se estrelló en el edificio horas más tarde fue otra de las naves de SHIELD_—hablaba la mujer mientras se encontraba detrás de ella todo el edificio hecho escombros ahora. —_Algunos de los civiles dieron su testimonio, y dijeron que fueron aprisionados por un hombre que se hace llamar el Soldado de Invierno, eterno enemigo ahora de SHIELD, quien se encuentra prófugo por lo que sabemos. Pero eso no es todo, ahora el Consejo Mundial ha pedido una orden a nuestros héroes para controlar todos los desastres que han causado en nuestro país…_

Svetlana se aburrió del palabrerío de la mujer rubia en la televisión, así que corrió agitada a tomar su móvil a la habitación y comprobó hasta llegar a la cocina, que la ubicación que había enviado a SHIELD había sido denegada, aún así había llegado, pero tenía cientos y cientos de llamadas perdidas de Clint. Ella marcó de vuelta rápidamente y después de unos segundos, el otro lado contestó.

_—¡Svetlana! ¿dónde estás?_ —preguntó agitado Clint.

—En Washington, en una casa de acogida de SHIELD que busqué en el mapa. Estoy con Steve y su _amigo_ aquí recluidos.

—_Bien, ¡me alegra tanto que estén vivos! Todo el equipo los había dado por muertos anoche._

—¿Les llegó mi ubicación?

—_Sí, a eso quiero llegar; escucha, fuimos atacados en el Helicarrier…_

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—_HYDRA nos invadió; invadió SHIELD. Había cientos de agentes encubiertos, descubrimos que todos estaban siguiendo las órdenes de Alexander Pierce, el hombre a cargo del Triskelion… y de paso, mataron a Fury._

—¿Estás bromeando, no? —volvió a preguntar Svetlana, aún no se creía la situación.

—_¿Te parece una broma?_ —escuchó a Clint un poco molesto.

—Por supuesto que no, es solo que me cuesta procesar todo en este momento… ¿y Ali? —ella escuchó como Clint respiraba pesadamente detrás de la línea.

—_También está muerta, estaba con nosotros en el momento del ataque, no pude salvarla… lo siento._ —Svetlana asintió como si él pudiese ver su gesto y trató de no llorar ahí. La chica le caía muy bien y fue la primera persona en tratarla como alguien normal.

—¿Y en dónde están? —preguntó para olvidar el tema.

—_En Nueva York ahora, Nat y yo logramos escaparnos. Stark también llegó allá, Bruce también logró escapar, fue con Stark, y Thor devolvió a Loki a Asgard, ya no están con nosotros. Anoche, de madrugada llegó su ubicación, pude saber que era tuya porque conozco tu número y quedamos en que los rescataríamos hoy, espero que puedan sobrevivir por su cuenta, al menos hasta nuevo aviso, porque todos estamos en aprietos…_—qué demonios, pensó ella. La ubicación había sido denegada después entonces. De todos modos, HYDRA estaba infiltrado, debían ser ellos.

—Claro, no hay problema—respondió cansada. —¿Pero si vendrán?

—_Natasha volará esta tarde a Washington, estamos camino al aeropuerto._

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—_Tengo otro vuelo, asuntos personales, lo siento._

—No importa, entiendo. La esperaré aquí, tengo su número, dile que llamaré en unas horas.

—_Por supuesto, cuiden sus espaldas porque ahora somos prófugos_—advirtió.

—Sí, de hecho, acabo de verlo. Además, el Consejo Mundial quiere hablar con ustedes al parecer…

—_Esos idiotas…_—murmuró Clint. —_Luego hablaremos de eso, ¿sí? Recuerda que tienes a Nat, puedes hablar con ella._

—Lo sé, gracias Clint—dijo y ambos cortaron la llamada. Svetlana se volvió a Bucky frente a ella en la barra. —Debemos encontrar a Steve rápido; hay muchas cosas que resolver…

* * *

Svetlana había obligado al amigo de Steve para que se metiera al auto y pudieran recogerlo, ya que al parecer los estaban buscando. El reloj daba las 9:20 a.m. y en el camino, Bucky trató de recordar a la mujer que iba a la par suya. Ambos ya habían cambiado sus ropas a otras más particulares que con las que habían dormido y él encontró un par de guantes en el armario, así que no dudó en usarlos para tapar sus manos.

El hombre trató de recordar a la mujer a su lado; hacía muchos años que había participado en misiones con ella y se la cruzó una que otras veces. No entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo en SHIELD, pero sin duda, si ella había cambiado su bando, él también lo haría. Sólo debía esperar a reconocer a Steve de nuevo y ganarse la confianza de las personas, porque en ese momento nada le daba buena chispa. Eran prófugos, las autoridades los estaban buscando, ¡por todos los cielos! Debían huir rápido, y él debía excavar más profundo de su cerebro lavado.

Él iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos e incógnitas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo que no notó que la tipa había estacionado ya el auto y estaba llamándole la atención.

—¡Oye! ¿estás bien? —escuchó a la chica. Él se volvió a ella rápidamente y asintió anonadado a la situación. —Saldré del auto, Steve está aquí, y quiero que te quedes dentro; no hagas nada estúpido—ordenó seria y el soldado vio como bajó del auto y caminó hasta lo que parecía un parque al lado de la calle.

Svetlana encontró a Steve charlando con otro hombre, ella intervino y él se presentó como Sam Wilson. Ella sólo asintió y sonrió tratando de ser educada y se llevó a Steve, quien estaba vestido con ropa de correr. Si bien, sus heridas no habían sanado por la batalla de ayer, a ella le molestó más que estuviese socializando con otras personas cuando el gobierno los quería cautivos, por así decirlo. El punto es que estaban en boca de todos y no podían darse el lujo de andar por ahí como si nada.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? —preguntó cruzando los brazos. Steve notó el tono de voz de Svetlana, estaba irritada.

—Lo siento, nada más quería despejar mi mente—se tornó serio.

—Tienes suerte de que pueda rastrear tu celular, sino, no estaría aquí—comentó. En ese momento, su móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de Natasha, avisaba en él que llegaría en unas pocas horas a la ciudad. Svetlana le dijo que debían irse y Steve entró al auto junto con ella.

Mientras manejaba, Steve se puso al día con todo lo que le había contado Svetlana. La chica tenía un plan, así que debían volver a casa para que Steve cambiase sus ropas e hicieran su camino al aeropuerto a recoger a Natasha. Sin duda, todo esto le estaba matando por dentro. De por sí, ella se portaba como su mamá en ese momento con todas esas advertencias y cosas que le decía sobre hablar con las personas si estaban siendo buscados por las autoridades. Steve sólo esperaba que aún no los atraparan.

* * *

Horas después, Svetlana había llevado a Steve y Bucky al aeropuerto para recoger a Natasha y poder buscar una solución con ella. Los tres de ellos iban encubiertos con ropa negra y sudaderas que sabrían no llamarían la atención. Mientras tanto, Svetlana había dejado a los dos hombres sentados en una sala de espera, y ella se excusó para entrar al baño. Cuando entró al lugar, cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie entrase y comenzó a marcar en número de la espía en su móvil. Pasó unos diez o veinte minutos ahí, esperando a que ella contestara, pero nunca lo hizo. Luego llegó un mensaje, era de parte de ella, donde le avisaba que llegaría pronto y su avión aterrizaría luego, además, el cuerpo del director estaba en camino también y que el entierro se haría en uno de los cementerios de la ciudad, ya que él así lo había pedido antes.

Svetlana suspiró y salió de nuevo, siempre cuidando sus espaldas y procurando que nadie estuviese siguiéndolos. De por sí la situación era bastante mala, así que era mejor evitarse encuentros con los agentes que los querían muertos. En el camino, un hombre chocó con ella. Él rápidamente se disculpó, y siguió su dirección, sin embargo, a ella le había parecido sospechoso.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la sala de espera, se sentó a la par de Steve, y le contó a él que la mujer estaba en camino, mientras Bucky escuchaba. Él sabía que si Steve no estuviera tratando de devolverle una vida normal, Svetlana ya le habría dicho que se largase y tratara de buscar un escondite por su cuenta, o peor, ella ya lo habría entregado, pero no lo hacía por él. Al menos eso creía de ella. En la noche anterior, durante su sueño, él había tenido una especie de viaje en el tiempo y había comenzado a recordar quiénes eran las personas a su lado; claro que recordaba más a Steve, pero la tipa también le había seguido en misiones anteriores cuando eran afiliados de HYDRA.

La voz de una mujer en la sala despertó a Bucky de sus pensamientos. Se había anunciado el aterrizaje de un vuelo desde Nueva York, y cuando Svetlana escuchó eso, se puso de pié y se preparó para recibir a la pelirroja. Entre todas las personas que habían bajado del avión, se dedicó a buscar su melena y después de unos cuantos minutos, la encontró. A Svetlana le pareció que no trataba de esconderse, pero tampoco lucía como alguien que quería llamar la atención, y su equipaje no era nada de otro mundo: una pequeña maleta de mano nada más. Luego, Natasha se acercó a ella. Se saludaron y Svetlana llamó a Steve y Bucky para que las siguieran fuera del aeropuerto.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —preguntó Svetlana a Natasha.

—No hay ninguno en realidad, sólo debo hablar con el Senado—comentó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —preguntó sorprendida Svetlana en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que no, es lo que Fury habría querido—respondió y Svetlana le dio un poco la razón en su mente.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que dirás? ¿No temes que nos metan a todos a la cárcel? —intervino Steve.

—No lo harán, necesitan a personas como nosotros para defender al mundo…

Mientras caminaban para salir del aeropuerto, un grupo de personas que parecían policías y hombres del gobierno los sorprendieron y los rodearon en un momento para nada oportuno. Los civiles salieron corriendo de ahí, dejándolos a ellos solos contra las personas que los querían cautivos. Absolutamente todos levantaron sus manos en señal de defensa, ya que no sabían cómo demonios los habían encontrado; de hecho, Natasha hasta había usado una identidad falsa para que no pudiesen rastrearla.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? —preguntó Bucky en un susurro.

—No tengo idea—respondió Steve, y luego uno de ellos se acercó y se quitó el casco que le protegía. Parecía de unos cuarenta años y a Svetlana se le hizo familiar.

—Nosotros sí. Ella los ha estado engañando—señaló a Svetlana y todas las miradas de sus compañeros se volvieron hasta la chica.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es una locura! —exclamó. El tipo llegó hasta ella y de la sudadera de la chica sacó un pequeño aparato. Presionó un botón y en la pantalla apareció su ubicación.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —Steve preguntó enojado.

—¡Claro que no, yo nunca envié eso!

—¡¿Entonces por qué estaba en tu ropa?! —exclamó Steve. Svetlana recordó al hombre que había chocado con ella anteriormente. Y luego volvió su vista confusa hasta el agente que había sacado el aparato: era él.

—Hijo de perra... —escupió y se abalanzó a él, comenzando una pelea.

Natasha, Steve y Bucky también se metieron en eso, tratando de apartar a los soldados de su camino. La única diferencia ahora era que no tenían armas; Steve había dejado su escudo, su amigo estaba tratando de evitar esas situaciones y Natasha había dejado sus pistolas porque obviamente no podía viajar en un avión con ellas. De pronto, el hombre derribó a Svetlana y la aprisionó en el suelo.

—¿Te conozco, no? Ya nos habíamos visto—comentó él.

—¿Trabajas para HYDRA? —preguntó. El tipo se limitó a sonreírle y la esposó de golpe.

Mientras tanto, Svetlana observaba a su alrededor: los habían vencido bastante rápido. Natasha estaba tirada en el suelo herida, parecía que la habían electrocutado con algo y también fue esposada, tanto como Steve y Bucky. Los agentes se dividieron y un grupo se encargó de llevarse a los soldados y a la espía, en cuanto a Svetlana, a ella sólo la escoltaban tres agentes nada más. Svetlana sólo veía la cara de decepción de los dos hombres, pero le dolía más ver de esa forma a Steve.

—¡JURO QUE NO HICE NADA! ¡FUE UNA TRAMPA! —gritó mientras la separaban del grupo y trataba de resistirse de ir con ellos.

—¡NUNCA DEBÍ CONFIAR EN TI! —soltó él. —¡NUNCA!

Svetlana se rindió y la guiaron hasta una salida, donde estaba un camión blindado de la organización. Dos de los agentes, se subieron en la parte delantera, mientras a ella el tipo que se le hacía familiar la obligó a subir en la parte de atrás y la siguió. Todo era metal por dentro y ella se sentó, con él haciéndole frente. La camioneta arrancó y Svetlana evitaba la mirada del hombre, aunque después de unos minutos, él rompió el silencio.

—Svetlana, ¿no? —ella suspiró cansada.

—Sí—respondió con la cabeza recostada en la pared metálica del vehículo. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te he estado vigilando.

—¿Era HYDRA o sólo tú?

—Ambos—Svetlana se estaba hartando de todo eso.

—¿Y tú eres? —quiso saber, viéndolo.

—Brock Rumlow.

—¿Estabas encubierto en SHIELD, verdad?

—¿Por qué insinúas? —ella se encogió de brazos.

—No lo sé, intuición—_Tal vez el ataque de HYDRA al Triskelion no es nada como para que sepa que eres encubierto…_—¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás…

Svetlana tragó en seco y bajó su mirada hasta sus manos cautivas. Ahora no podía hacer nada. No sabía cómo ni con qué. No había nada en el auto que pudiera ayudarle a escapar. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolió fue que Steve creyese que ella los había traicionado. Por supuesto no era así. Quizás la adrenalina era tanta, que hasta bloqueó sus pensamientos racionales ¿no? Podría ser eso… en ese momento, recordó las conversaciones que había tenido con Steve. Había confiado en ella tan rápido, que se había desmoronado tan fácil también.

Le había dolido escuchar apenas esas palabras de su boca. Además, SHIELD se había ido prácticamente, no tenían director, no tenían sedes ni bases principales, la mayoría de sus agentes ahora los habían traicionado y el gobierno quería hacer algo al respecto. Pero también se estaban equivocando dándoles una oportunidad a los agentes de HYDRA. Aún así, ella no se daría por vencida. Al llegar a su destino, ella haría un plan, escaparía y trataría de encontrarlos.

_Cueste lo que cueste._


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Steve, Bucky y Natasha fueron puestos en una camioneta al igual que Svetlana. Lo que Steve no entendía era cómo demonios ella los había traicionado. Al menos así parecía toda la situación. Dentro, observaba a la agente Romanoff, quien permanecía desmayada en el suelo del vehículo, y Bucky, bueno, él sólo se limitaba a aceptar que los habían capturado. Pero lo que Steve no se explicaba era que, después de todo lo que había pasado con ella, apenas hace unos días, ahora era por nada. Todo su intento por arreglar su relación se había ido por el caño. Ya no servía.

Él se prometió internamente que lucharía por Bucky, ¿pero cómo lo haría? Si ahora estaban siendo llevados a Dios sabe dónde. Pero él sabía que tenía que idear un plan, además, Natasha había planeado hablar con el Senado esa tarde para tratar de calmar las cosas, sin embargo, eso ya no se podría y ahora estaban en la situación que no querían estar. Steve sabía que tarde o temprano, enfrentarían las leyes y al gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Excepto si algo se daba, claro. Aún así, tampoco se daría por vencido.

* * *

Cuando Natasha abrió los ojos se sintió mareada y confundida. Notó que estaba acostada en algo, era una cama, y el techo del lugar no le daba buena pinta. Sabía que los habían atrapado. La incógnita ahora era en dónde estaban. Se sentó y vio a Steve y a Bucky sentados ahí dentro también, de hecho, habían tres camas, y tres puertas dentro, dedujo que una de ellas era el baño, pero había una que se destacaba de las otras: la salida. Quizás ya tenían muy bien preparada su captura.

—¿Dónde está Svetlana? —preguntó en voz baja, llamando la atención de los presentes. Steve se puso de pié de su asiento en el frío suelo, dejó a Bucky solo y caminó hasta la cama frente a Natasha.

—Nos ha traicionado—respondió indiferente mientras se sentaba. Natasha frunció el ceño confundida por lo que había escuchado.

—¿Ella qué?

—Nos ha traicionado. Lo hizo Nat, finalmente, después de todo…—ella negó.

—No puede hacer eso. Simplemente no…—parecía que Natasha no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

—¿Por qué? —la interrumpió. —Todo lo que dijimos, lo que hicimos, lo que prometí…—dijo esto último para sí mismo. —Todo eso ha sido en vano.

—No, Steve, tú no sabes…

—¿Qué es lo que no sé? —Natasha notó que se estaba alterando.

—Ella es muy valiosa para HYDRA, por eso la están buscando. No pueden tenerla con ellos ahora…

—Entonces dime, ¿cuál es la razón? —Steve notó como Natasha se tensaba y respiraba profundo para contarle.

—Ni siquiera ella lo sabe. Ayer, en el Helicarrier, nos dimos cuenta de que no es normal; sé que ahora mismo no querrás comprenderlo ahora, y por eso no te lo diré todo, pero HYDRA no puede capturarla. Loki nos lo dijo; es muy, pero muy peligrosa…

* * *

Svetlana ahora mismo estaba en estancias de HYDRA. Había guardado su móvil muy bien entre sus ropas, así que los agentes no pudieron encontrarlo. Dos días había estado encerrada ahí por lo que había contado. No tenía idea de para qué o por qué la querían. No era nada para ellos; solamente una agente que había traicionado a la agencia. Aunque muchos lo habían hecho ya, no era nada nuevo. Y tampoco es que fuese tan talentosa o tuviera un poder especial. El hombre, Brock Rumlow, llegaba a charlar con ella, y a veces incluso se le insinuaba y trataba de seducirla, pero ella no entendía sus razones.

Cada vez que eso pasaba, ella sólo recordaba a Steve gritándole que había sido un error haber confiado en ella, luego pasaba a sus conversaciones, a lo lento que iban construyendo una relación de amistad… suspiró en la cama y sacó el móvil debajo de la almohada. Svetlana había hackeado una red de wi-fi de la base y así ella podía estar al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo. Encontró que uno de los ex agentes de SHIELD, llamado Jasper Sitwell, había hablado ya sobre la captura del Capitán América y del Soldado de Invierno, junto con otras dos fugitivas de la agencia.

Eso le dio a entender a Svetlana que el tipo también había permanecido encubierto. Además, en la nota, hablaba sobre una conversación que se había dado entre él (quien supuestamente era encargado de SHIELD ahora después de la muerte del director) y el Consejo Mundial y el Senado: se trataba sobre un plan para garantizar el mantenimiento de la paz mundial después de lo que había pasado con la agencia y su desaparición, así que estaban buscando a alguien para ejecutarlo.

A Svetlana le pareció una idea absurda y se molestó cuando vio que un encubierto de HYDRA había tomado el poder, ¿qué acaso no estaba Coulson o la agente Hill para eso? El gobierno podía ser muy estúpido. Bufó y cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a la habitación, escondió el móvil de nuevo y se calmó para no levantar sospechas. Igualmente, ya tenía un plan, sólo debía esperar para ejecutarlo. La puerta se abrió y el agente Rumlow entró.

—¿Lista para tu visita diaría? —ella se encogió de hombros desde la cama.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

* * *

—¿Entonces la han encontrado? —preguntó el Padre de Todos, mientras caminaba en la sala del trono.

—Sí, padre—respondió Thor.

Luego del ataque que había hecho Loki junto con HYDRA (que por cierto se había aliado a ellos en plan venganza por haberlo vencido cuando quiso tomar la Tierra), Thor había llevado a su hermano hasta Asgard de nuevo porque sabía que tanto su padre y su madre así lo habían pedido. Loki había estado cumpliendo una condena en los calabozos de Odín hacía mucho tiempo y de pronto, había escapado. Cuando llegaron hasta el palacio, Loki le reveló todo lo que había estado planeando a Thor y éste ahora se lo había dicho a Odín.

—Las encontramos a ambas—prosiguió Loki. —Los midgardianos, cuando les conté lo que escondía, quisieron ir tras ella. Había una mujer en especial que la odiaba; estaba muerta, yo la reviví, y cuando me encontré con el equipo de Thor, ella quería matarla, pero no se lo permití—Odín, quien estaba de espaldas a sus hijos, volteó consternado y se acercó a ellos con paso lento.

—¿Es eso cierto, Thor?

—No ha mentido hasta ahora—Odín suspiró a sus hijos. Ambos le veían cansado, sabían que estaba decayendo y que tarde o temprano, caería en su sueño.

—Deben encontrarla, no permitan que salga de ella, no permitan que la encuentren. Son mis hijos, y sé que me han fallado antes, en especial tú Loki; ahora demuestren que están capacitados para algo como esto: no dejen que los humanos sepan lo que contiene en su interior, ni siquiera ella—ordenó. Los dos hermanos asintieron y se retiraron de ahí con la tarea que Odín les había dejado en sus cabezas.

En los pasillos del palacio, Thor no pudo evitar hacer comentarios sobre lo que su hermano había hecho.

—No puedo creer que hayas traído a la vida a una mujer que ni siquiera conoces—dijo. —Además, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Tus poderes son limitados como para hacer algo como eso.

—Thanos, mi hermano, no tiene límites—respondió. —Es por eso que debemos derrotarlo ahora que sabemos todo lo que planea—Thor negó con la cabeza. —Además, no deberían preocuparte por eso, ya se agotó. No puedo revivir nada.

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Por qué? Yo creí que me serviría.

—Sólo has conseguido otra guerra, hermano.

—Piensas que soy un idiota solo por eso, ¿no? —ambos detuvieron su andar ahora. — Aunque puede que tengas razón—murmuró esto último para sí mismo. —Escucha, mi plan al principio era volverme a hacer con tu preciada _Tierra _ y vengarme de tú y tu bola de amigos, pero cuando pude detectarla me detuve, ¿sabes por qué? Porque sería estúpido tratar de hacerme con eso; apenas los dioses podemos usarlas y moldear la realidad a nuestro favor, podríamos destruir todo el universo con ellas, los humanos no saben lo que conlleva todo eso…

—Nosotros tampoco, Loki—Thor interrumpió. —Por eso debemos encontrarla. No deberías subestimarlos.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Diez días.

Diez malditos días habían pasado desde que Svetlana estaba encerrada en lo que parecía otra base de HYDRA. El mismo agente, Rumlow, nunca dejó de ir y verla durante su estadía. Siempre llegaba y trataba de hablar con ella, sin embargo Svetlana no sabía para qué la querían. Y por supuesto, cada vez que podía le hacía la misma pregunta.

—Enserio, ¿para qué demonios me quieren aquí? —preguntó. Él estaba en el cuarto en donde la tenían prisionera ahora mismo. El hombre solo rió y negó con la cabeza como si hubiese contado un chiste.

—¿Nunca vas a cansarte de eso? —se acercó a ella, quien estaba sentada al borde de la cama. Ella posó sus ojos en él rápidamente.

Svetlana tampoco podía quejarse tanto. Era cierto que era prisionera, pero aún no habían intentado nada con ella. Lo malo era que había tratado de contactar a Natasha, pero ella no contestó. Así no podía llevar a cabo su plan de salida. La señal de su celular ahí tampoco era muy buena y la mayoría de veces las típicas barras en la pantalla tardaban siglos en aparecer, y como si no pudiera estar en otra situación peor, ella aún no sabía en dónde demonios estaba. Lo único que había podido lograr era ver el mapa por unos quince segundos más o menos; sólo supo que seguía en la ciudad. Por otro lado, el hombre nunca quiso decirle por qué estaba ahí. Era claro para él que no sabía. Era eso o actuaba muy bien; eso era lo que los demás agentes decían.

De pronto, ambos sólo se quedaron viéndose y nada más. A Svetlana le asustó un poco al principio porque no sabría qué haría con ella, pero no lo dejaría ganar, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo, su juego de miradas se acabó cuando el móvil debajo de la almohada sonó. El hombre frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta donde escuchó que provenía el ruido y tomó el aparato ahí. Svetlana se puso de pié rápidamente, pensando en que estaba muerta ahora.

—¿Has estado tratando de escapar? —le señaló él y la pantalla daba a un mapa; era su ubicación efectivamente y alguien le había rastreado: Natasha. Eso significaba que saldría pronto de ahí.

Svetlana entró en pánico y a juzgar por la mirada enojada del hombre, ella sabía que estaba molesto. Así que le dio un puñetazo y comenzó a pelear con él. De todos modos, ya lo había vigilado cada vez que llegaba; sabía en donde guardaba la maldita llave para abrir por dentro la puerta. Repentinamente, Svetlana cayó en la única mesa del cuarto por uno de sus golpes, el tipo tomó la oportunidad y sacó una inyección, clavándola en su cuello. Fue lo último que ella recordó.

* * *

—Vamos chicos, estamos cerca—gritó la agente Romanoff, mientras se deshacían de varios agentes de HYDRA.

Ella, Steve y Bucky ya habían escapado de su prisión y Natasha logró encontrar la ubicación de Svetlana. Los habían ubicado a cada punto de la ciudad. Y pensaron que no la encontrarían, se había dicho Natasha el día anterior. Le había sido muy fácil rastrearla y quedaron que no podían dejarla ahí, obviamente, o si no, ella moriría y nadie quería eso.

—No entiendo por qué hacemos esto—comentó Bucky después de haber derribado a otro grupo de agentes. Natasha lo vio sorprendida con una ceja alzada mientras caminaban en un pasillo junto con Steve. —Me refiero a que no entiendo las otras _razones_…

—Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, Buck—respondió Steve, aunque Natasha sabía que por dentro él aún seguía un poco molesto con ella. —Son cosas asgardianas.

—Oigan, ella no responde—dijo Natasha mientras veía su móvil y cuando cruzaron el pasillo se toparon a más agentes, quienes los atacaron al momento. Steve protegió a Natasha con su escudo y Bucky sacó sus pistolas y rápidamente terminaron con ellos, eran pocos, tres para ser exactos.

—Creo que conozco este lugar, tiene que haber un laboratorio aquí cerca—habló Bucky y los guió por otro camino dentro de la base.

—¿Estás diciendo que la tienen ahí? —preguntó Natasha un poco alterada.

—Por eso la han secuestrado, ¿no?

—Quizás ya se dieron cuenta de que venimos por ella…—inquirió Steve.

Bucky los llevó hasta una puerta grande y metálica. Poco a poco se acercó y vio que tenía un panel con contraseña, era obvio que no lo sabía, así que lo rompió. Una alarma volvió a escucharse (ya que había sonado otra cuando habían entrado al edificio) y más agentes comenzaron a llegar. Logró abrir la puerta con ayuda de Steve y rápidamente comenzó a ayudarle a Natasha con los enemigos.

—¡Tú entra, nos ocupamos de ellos! —le gritó la pelirroja y Steve le hizo caso, sintiéndose inseguro.

Cuando irrumpió en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que era enorme y de hecho, sí era un laboratorio. Al menos así lucía. Con computadoras en todos lados, mesas con equipo científico en ellas, muebles con diferentes frascos con químicos… luego, la vio. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Estaba atada a una silla enorme y negra, de pies y manos, la habían aferrado a ella y estaba cabizbaja, además en el suelo habían muchos cables que se conectaban a ella en sus brazos y en su pecho, probablemente también tendría en su rostro. Eso le dio a entender que estaba dormida, había sido obra de HYDRA por supuesto. Lo único que esperaba es que no estuviese muerta.

Caminó hasta ella y comenzó a desatarla cuando escuchó unos pasos en la habitación. Era uno de los agentes que los había atrapado en el aeropuerto. Vio como se acercó a una computadora muy cerca, como si no le importase que estuviera ahí. Pero Steve se quedó quieto y no dejó de mirarle de forma enojada por si planeaba algo, que, por supuesto que lo hacía.

—¿Listo para verla morir, Capitán? —preguntó el tipo mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

—No voy a dejar que lo hagas—musitó Steve y siguió con su tarea para liberarla, apenas y había logrado zafarle una muñeca de esa silla. El agente rió y pulsó un botón y envió una descarga eléctrica a la silla.

Ya que él estaba tocándola en ese momento, también la sintió y se apartó rápidamente de Svetlana, cayendo al suelo. Ella se despertó al instante y comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente. Clavó sus uñas al material del asiento y sus ojos pasaron de ser azules a desprender una luz verde, al igual que sus venas. Ahora se distinguían de su cuerpo como luces del mismo color. Su poder estaba saliendo ahora. Ella estaba muriendo y si sucedía, HYDRA se haría con él.

La base había comenzado a temblar fuertemente y un aire parecido al de un tornado los azotaba a Steve y al agente Rumlow. Fuera del laboratorio, Natasha y Bucky también sintieron el cambio en la atmósfera y cuando mataron al último agente, entraron como pudieron a la habitación. Debido al viento, a ambos les estaba costando acercarse más hasta ellos. Era como si estuvieran en una tormenta de arena en el desierto y como si su velocidad ahora estuviese en cámara lenta.

—¡STEVE, NO VAYAS A TOCARLA! —advirtió Natasha en un grito.

Bucky pudo acercarse al agente Rumlow por detrás y lo tomó del cuello para asfixiarlo y vio que tocó otra cosa del panel. Svetlana había aumentado el volumen de su grito y pequeñas partículas de su piel empezaban a esparcirse alrededor de ella como si no hubiese gravedad. Bucky pudo dejar inconsciente al agente y Natasha se acercó a la computadora que estaba controlando y apagó rápidamente la descarga de Svetlana.

Todo el ambiente volvió a la normalidad después de eso; el temblor se detuvo y el viento igual. Svetlana había caído dormida de nuevo y Steve corrió a ella. Logró desatarla totalmente y le quitó todos los cables que se pegaban a su piel. Tenía heridas y raspones por lo que había pasado y estaba inconsciente. Su piel ahora había vuelto a la normalidad y Steve la tomó en sus brazos y rápidamente salieron de ahí para encontrarse con una de las naves que Stark les había prestado.

* * *

—¿Entonces es una gema?

—Sí.

—¿Una gema del alma?

—Sí.

—Uff, wow, yo… enserio estoy consternado—respondió Tony.

Habían llevado a Svetlana a la torre Stark después de haberla rescatado. Thor estaba ahí y les explicó todo, sólo hacía falta ella, que por cierto estaba en una enorme mesa metálica acostada, ya que Banner le hizo un chequeo médico para saber si estaba bien. Aunque, SHIELD ya no existía, al menos no legalmente, el equipo seguía unido y Tony había hablado con el Consejo y el Senado el día en el que Natasha y los demás habían sido arrestados (y pagó su deuda además, así que no los buscarían) sobre aquel plan de mantener la paz mundial porque gracias a ellos había mucho desorden, peleas, guerras a punto de estallar, _blablablá… _El punto es que estaba a punto de tener un trato con ellos ya que habían contactado a otro científico brillante anteriormente: Hank Pym, así que estaban negociando.

—Cuando despierte tendré que llevarla a Asgard—respondió Thor.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Steve al escucharlo. —¿No puedes esperar un poco más?

—Ella es inestable ahora mismo, debe descansar por lo menos un día o dos—intervino el doctor Banner. El dios suspiró derrotado, de todos modos tenían razón. Debía dejar que descansara un poco.

—Bien, esperaré hasta mañana—dijo. Mientras tanto, Tony estaba con una de sus computadoras holográficas buscando información de la chica.

—Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo ha estado escondiendo esto? —quiso saber Stark. —Unos, ¿qué, 25 años? —encontró el archivo de Svetlana rápidamente y lo abrió. —Treinta años… lo estuvo escondiendo por treinta años… se ve más joven—murmuró. —Nació el 25 de septiembre de 1983. Oye, Steve, ¿cuál es tú edad biológica?

—¿Para quieres saber eso? —se molestó, aunque de hecho el día que revisó su expediente no se le ocurrió revisar la fecha de nacimiento de la chica después de que mencionó eso. —Además, esto es serio. Tampoco tiene que ver con cosas de nuestro planeta o que al menos entendamos…

—Porque sales con ella, ¿no? Obviamente quiero saber tú edad biológica… ¡ajá! Aquí esta, veamos… tienes 29. ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Es mayor que tú?

—Alguien es más viejo que tú ahora—comentó Bucky en el extremo de la habitación e hizo que Tony riera junto con Clint, quien por cierto ya había vuelto de su viaje, mientras Bruce y Natasha negaban internamente por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

—Buena esa, Frosty—Bucky lo fulminó con la mirada al escuchar su apodo. —Okey, mejor no…—un silencio incómodo se dio.—¿Qué? ¿Nadie quiere aliviar la tensión de todo esto? —se quejó cuando las miradas de todos cayeron en él.

—Tony, esto es serio, podría provocar otra guerra—intervino Natasha.

—Y será peor que la que enfrentamos con el ejército de mi hermano—continuó Thor. —Por eso debo llevarla a Asgard mañana.

—¿Y qué le harás ahí exactamente? —preguntó Steve.

—Mi padre sacará de ella lo que ustedes llaman "materia líquida" —comenzó a explicar el dios. — No puede poseerla porque no sabe controlarla y tampoco sabía que estaba en su interior; si la persona es buena, puede usar la gema para bien, en cambio si es mala, puede absorber y controlar las almas tanto de los vivos como los muertos. Por eso HYDRA y Loki la querían, así podrían controlar a todas las personas en este planeta porque no tiene límites.

—¿Entonces Svetlana todo este tiempo fue buena? —intervino Clint y todas las miradas cayeron sobre él. —No es que me esté contradiciendo, para nada, ahora es _buena_, trabaja con nosotros, pero antes estaba aliada con HYDRA…

—Sus padres también eran agentes de HYDRA—respondió Steve. —Su hermano mató a sus padres y ella fue obligada a trabajar en la organización. Lo sé porque leí su expediente hace mucho.

—Pues fueran agentes de HYDRA o no, ellos no eran humanos—dijo Thor. —Puede ser que su madre lo fuera, o sólo su padre, inclusive ambos, pero, tanto como ustedes, estoy seguro de que tiene raíces asgardianas. Ningún mortal puede tener algo como eso, así por así… es imposible.

—Bueno, pero, volviendo a la pregunta de Clint, ¿entonces su _alma _fue buena durante toda su vida? —habló Stark. —¿O simplemente estuvo oculta dentro de ella? —Thor se encogió de hombros.

—No sabría explicar eso. Tal vez fue buena… tal vez solamente estuvo escondida, creo que es lo más probable, aún así no lo sé. El punto es que debemos salvarla de ella misma antes de que sepa que tiene algo tan poderoso como eso a su alcance.

Con esto, Thor se retiró y dejó la habitación. Los demás tenían muchas cosas en que pensar y también decidieron irse poco a poco, ya que era muy tarde de todos modos y debían descansar de todo eso. Los únicos que quedaron fueron Tony, Steve y el cuerpo dormido de Svetlana. De Bucky ahora no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya había hablado con él muchísimo esos días en los que estuvieron encerrados y Stark le dijo que podían acogerlo en la torre. Ya tenía un peso menos de encima, pero la relación que llevaba con ella pareció dar un paso atrás el día en que los capturaron. No debió juzgarla, ya lo había hecho antes y ahora se sentía muy mal por haberlo hecho después de que parecían haber arreglado todo. Pero tampoco pensó en lo que había dicho, sólo salió de su boca y ya; sí que parecía como traición, pero era HYDRA. Podían hacer cualquier cosa y ella había demostrado con pocas obras que estaba dispuesta a pelear en contra de ellos.

—¿Quieres llevarla a su habitación? —escuchó a Stark preguntarle, mientras él se acercaba a Svetlana.

Steve asintió y la tomó en sus brazos, rápidamente dejó a Tony solo y caminó hasta tomar el ascensor. Él le había dicho también que podía escoger cualquiera para ella. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en su piso, Steve la llevó a la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya y la metió en la cama. Le quitó los zapatos y meditó sobre su ropa, dedujo que había pasado muchos días con ella, así que la desvistió con cuidado, ya que nunca había hecho eso, y esperaba también que no despertase mientras lo hacía. Encontró en el armario algo más cómodo para que durmiera y se lo puso. Cuando terminó, la arropó con la sabana y se sentó viéndola nada más. Meditó unos minutos más sobre lo que le había dicho y finalmente le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto esperando que al día siguiente ella lo perdonara.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17.**

A la mañana siguiente, Svetlana despertó con un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo. Lo último que recordaba era ser inyectada por aquel agente de HYDRA en la base y luego todo se volvió negro. Vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el cuarto en donde estaba siendo aprisionada. La habitación era grande y espaciosa, la cama era muy cómoda, las ventanas eran enormes y las paredes eran grisáceas y había una enorme alfombra cubriendo el suelo. Se sentó y comprobó la hora en una de las mesas de noche: 9:26 a.m. También notó que su ropa no era la misma, ahora tenía una pijama.

Ella se asombró y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, observaba el cuarto; era muy lujoso de hecho. Aún así no sabía cómo demonios había llegado hasta ese lugar, mucho menos quién la había llevado. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con un pasillo con más habitaciones. Al borde de la salida, observó como la puerta de al lado se abría y de ahí salió Steve. Ahí realizó que ellos la habían rescatado de la base de HYDRA.

—¿Svetlana? —preguntó él desconcertado. No esperaba que despertase ese día por el diagnóstico que le había hecho Banner.

—Hola…—musitó ella con un hilo de voz. A Steve casi se le salía el corazón cuando la vio. Se acercó a ella y la examinó con la vista, buscando algún indicio de dolor o cualquier cosa que le molestase.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada? —le dijo preocupado, mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Ella negó con semblante confundido.

—No, es que yo… no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó—admitió. —¿Cómo me encontraron? ¿En dónde estamos? —quiso saber.

—En la Torre Stark—dijo una voz atrás de Steve llamando la atención de ambos. Era Tony. Él les sonrió y se acercó a ellos. —Bueno, pronto será la Torre de los Vengadores, no lo sé… ¡Me alegro que estés despierta!, ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar? —invitó y ellos asintieron, siguiendo a Tony hasta la cocina.

En el trayecto, Svetlana no podía dejar de mirar alrededor. Ese lugar era enorme y digno de alguien con dinero como Tony Stark. Cuando llegaron a la cocina/comedor, se encontraron con el amigo de Steve, Bucky (al parecer se estaba quedando con ellos), Natasha, Clint, Bruce y otra mujer pelirroja de piel muy clara y con pecas que Svetlana nunca había visto en su vida. Pronto ella se presentó como Pepper Potts, la novia de Tony. Todos se encargaron de que ella se sintiese bien después de lo que había pasado y le preguntaron cómo se sentía después de todo el incidente en la base de HYDRA. Ella estaba muy confundida en ese momento. No entendía por qué se preocupaban demasiado, no es que fuese malo, nada más era extraño. Nunca sintió que le hiciera falta a alguien, aunque Steve ya se lo había demostrado, ella sentía que aún la odiaba un poco y se sentía incómoda al respecto, así que en esos momentos se encargó de no acercarse mucho a él en la comida. Minutos después, llegó Thor y también se sentó con ellos. Al terminar sus platos, se hizo un incómodo silencio, ya que todos sabían lo que pasaría, excepto ella.

—Svetlana, tengo que hablar contigo—la voz de Thor la sorprendió.

—¿Por qué eso? —preguntó aturdida, ya que había hablado mientras los demás hacían silencio sentados en la mesa. El dios suspiró desde su asiento.

—Es un poco complicado…

—¿Y si esperas a que vuelva a mi habitación y me cambie? —le interrumpió.

—Bien, te veré en unas horas—cedió. En ese momento todos se levantaron y Svetlana volvió a su cuarto preguntándose qué le diría Thor.

* * *

— ¿Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, y todos están aquí? —inquirió la chica viendo a sus compañeros.

—Es necesario que estén aquí, hay pruebas y testigos, así creerás lo que te digo—contestó Thor. A Svetlana se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y cruzó los brazos, preparándose para lo que iba a escuchar y se apoyó en una de las mesas de la habitación. Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Adelante—dijo.

Y Thor le explicó lo que tenía dentro de su cuerpo. Ella tenía una gema corriendo por su sangre; _ella era la gema. _Por eso HYDRA la quería tanto. El poder de la gema era el de controlar almas vivas y muertas a su parecer, y si la persona era buena, sus uso sería así, de lo contrario, no y por ello, Thor le dijo que no podía tenerla. Además, Steve, Natasha y Bucky le contaron como la habían encontrado en la base de HYDRA: con la luz brillando en su cuerpo y todo. Ella no lo creía y cada vez la historia se le hacía más descabellada…

—… es por eso que debo llevarte a Asgard—concluyó Thor.

—¿Me sacarán esto? —preguntó asustada.

—Mi padre lo hará, tratará de hacerlo junto con Loki.

—¿Él también? —la idea de tener cerca de nuevo al hermano de Thor le aterraba sólo un poco.

—Sí.

Svetlana tragó en seco al escucharlo, pero no podía rehusarse. Le estaba costando tanto creerse todo el cuento, sin embargo, ella no quería vivir con eso. Ahora sabía lo que podía hacer y también podía dañar a las personas a su alrededor y no quería que sucediera. Incluso el gobierno podría buscarla después si se enteraban… Oh no. Debía hacerlo.

—Entonces quiero que vayan todos—pidió ella. Thor se lo estaba pensando, y Svetlana lo notó en su mirada. —Así me sentiré más segura, porque no tengo idea de cómo será todo eso.

—Bien—aceptó el dios de mala gana.

—¿Y qué hay de mis padres? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No sabría decírtelo, puedes preguntarle todas esas dudas a mi padre. Él lo sabe todo.

Svetlana asintió. Después de eso Thor salió de la habitación, sin antes decir que se prepararan ya que partirían pronto a Asgard.

* * *

Cuando todos llegaron a Asgard a través del Bifrost, se sorprendieron al ver la enorme ciudad. Todo era majestuoso y hecho de oro, como si estuviesen en un cuento de hadas. Cuando vieron a Heimdall saludándoles y dando la bienvenida a la ciudad de oro, les asustó un poco, pero todos siguieron con su camino hasta el palacio. El puente era enorme y colorido y a todos los Vengadores (y a Bucky) les hizo ilusión el estar en el hogar de Thor, aunque el amigo de Steve no comprendía muy bien todo lo que conllevaba eso, pero fue con ellos ya que no podían dejarlo solo de todas formas.

El palacio era una de las cosas más hermosas que Svetlana había visto en su vida, si no es que era la más hermosa de todas. También notó a las personas, las mujeres con vestidos hermosos y los hombres con fuertes armaduras como las de Thor. Los ciudadanos incluso los veían extrañados ya que no era el tipo de ropas que acostumbraban a usar en el lugar. Dentro del palacio, Thor los guió hasta un cuarto enorme con suelos de oro también y parecía que se iba a llevar a cabo un ritual dentro de él con antorchas en la pared y lámparas de fuego alrededor, pero claro, quizás eso harían, ¿no? De todos modos su padre y Loki debían sacarle esa cosa de su cuerpo.

Al entrar en él, vieron a Odín y a Loki de pié. En el centro se encontraba un círculo con una runa parecida a la que Thor portaba en su martillo y todos caminaron hasta ella.

—Bienvenidos a Asgard—saludó Odín y todos los presentes asintieron. —Svetlana, ¿no? —se volvió a la chica pelinegra rápidamente. Ella sólo asintió asustada. —No tengas miedo, ven, acércate—Odín le tendió su mano libre a la chica para que la tomara, ya que en la otra tomaba su lanza, el Gungnir. Él la puso en el centro del círculo, pateando la runa del piso. —Sé que tienes muchas dudas, dime lo que quieres saber.

—¿Quiénes son mis padres? ¿Cómo es que tengo esto?—preguntó en voz baja. El hombre daba un aire de mucha autoridad y a ella le inquietaba estar frente a alguien como él. Odín suspiró al escucharla. Sabía que lo preguntaría.

—Ellos fueron dos de mis mejores guerreros en Asgard. Cuando se cansaron de tener esta vida, decidieron marcharse. Tu padre se llamaba Jannik, era de mis mejores guerreros y también fue un buen amigo mío; tu madre, Cybele, era cortesana de mi esposa pero también una luchadora y trabajaba en el castillo. Ellos se conocieron y con el tiempo se casaron.

Sin embargo, tu padre antes de adoptar una forma física era una de las entes más poderosas del universo, lo fue por milenios, y era quien, de hecho, también custodiaba otras gemas; él había renunciado al poder que tú tienes ahora para tener una vida normal, aunque tiempo después en su matrimonio notó que eso no había desaparecido de él totalmente. Así que un día vino a mí y me pidió que lo dejara llegar a Midgard, que es la Tierra, ya que allá sólo hay mortales, nada extraordinario como lo que sucede aquí y en los otros planetas, en ese lugar podría formar una familia, entonces le dejé irse. Él y tu madre renunciaron a su inmortalidad y a todos los beneficios que un asgardiano puede tener para llegar hasta tu planeta.

Para que puedas entender mejor, ellos llegaron alrededor del año 1960 a tu planeta, puede no ser nada para nosotros ya que vivimos por mucho más tiempo, sin embargo para ustedes es diferente. Ahí se asentaron y de pronto se enlistaron para trabajar en la organización que los perseguía a todos; lo cual nunca entendí, ya que ellos no querían nada extraordinario como eso… el punto es que años después, tuvieron un hijo, y luego naciste tú cuando él ya era mucho mayor. También se enlistó con HYDRA, aunque no fue voluntariamente. Cuando los líderes de la organización se enteraron de que él escondía algo más, trató de traspasarlo a alguno de ustedes y cayó en ti. En una misión, ambos traicionaron a HYDRA para protegerlos; ahí fue donde tu hermano fue secuestrado y obligado a asesinarlos. Por eso te tomaron, aunque después parecieron olvidarse de eso, ya que no mostraste signos de haber tenido ese poder oculto en tus manos. Al menos así fue, hasta que mi hijo Loki escapó y trató de hacerse con su planeta una vez más, revelando tu secreto, y aquí estás…

Svetlana escuchaba la historia de Odín. Eso significaba que sus padres eran asgardianos. Dios, todo eso era demasiado para su pequeña mente. Nunca se imaginó estar en una situación como esa. Su cabeza daba vueltas en todos lados, no quería estar en esa situación. Ella era hija de _aliens_. Bueno, no eran eso, pero tampoco es que fueran de la Tierra, eran dioses… trató de calmarse y de no llorar frente a todos ellos. Quería que todo acabara, en ese instante.

—¿Y me quitará esto ahora? —habló a Odín nerviosa.

—Empezaremos en este momento—asintió el dios.

Loki, quien permaneció a la par de su padre todo ese tiempo, les indicó a todos que salieran del círculo y a Svetlana que se quedase en el centro de él y encima de la runa. Él y Odín salieron del círculo también y se apartaron. Svetlana cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a Odín hablar en un idioma diferente, musitando palabras que no entendía, pero con las que estaba invocando el poder que tenía. Todos en la habitación sintieron un aire aproximándose y Svetlana comenzó a flotar lentamente en el círculo. Éste y la runa dorada se encendieron, y del cuerpo de la chica un brillo verde comenzó a manifestarse, al igual que como lo habían visto Steve, Natasha y Bucky cuando la rescataron. La diferencia ahora era que el poder estaba extrayéndose de una forma más pacífica; no había gritos ni sufrimiento.

Un líquido verde comenzó a salir de la boca de Svetlana y sus ojos también habían cambiado de color por la luz. Cuando Loki vio el líquido, sacó un orbe pequeño de su armadura y lo abrió para capturarlo ahí dentro. En cuanto más salía el líquido flotante del cuerpo de Svetlana, más se sentía que se acercaba una tormenta por el viento que desplegaba, incluso todos sentían que la tierra se estaba moviendo en ese instante. Odín le dijo a su hijo que se acercara más a la chica para que tomara la materia en el orbe, y éste comenzó a absorberlo rápidamente como si de una esponja se tratara.

Al momento, Svetlana cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y luego pasó con Odín. Thor corrió por su padre, al igual que Loki, y Steve fue por Svetlana mientras los demás miraban expectantes y sorprendidos por el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar. Los hermanos lograron sentar a su padre ya que aún estaba despierto, pero débil. Mientras que Svetlana no respondía en los brazos de Steve, quien estaba muy preocupado.

—No responde…—murmuró. La movió e hizo todo lo que pudo en ese instante, pero no sucedió nada.

—¿Está muerta? —preguntó Thor, viéndola.

—No lo creo, ese hechizo sólo era para extraer la gema…—respondió Loki con tono inseguro.

—¿Es una gema del alma, no? —intervino Stark sorprendido.

—Su alma iba ahí…—concluyó el dios del engaño.

—¡Deben devolverla! —gritó Steve, los demás no hacían nada más que ver. —¡No puede morir!

—No sabrá controlarlo—respondió Odín.

—Padre…—comenzó Thor, sin embargo se vio interrumpido por otra sacudida de la tierra.

Absolutamente todo comenzó a temblar y el orbe que tenía Loki en sus manos quemó su piel al ponerse brillante, cayó al suelo y se abrió y rápidamente el líquido regresó al cuerpo de Svetlana, cesando el temblor. Svetlana tomó una bocanada de aire al llegar la gema a ella y tosió en el regazo de Steve. Su alma había vuelto a ella.

—¿No hay otra forma? —habló por fin Natasha muy nerviosa. Loki al escucharla volteó a ver a su padre.

—Estoy muy débil ahora, no puedo hacerlo…

—Yo sí puedo—interrumpió Loki.

—No podrás hacerlo con todos ellos.

—Al menos sí con ella, es suficiente. La única condición es que no lo mencionen.

Y ahí fue cuando Odín supo que esa sería una de las decisiones más difíciles que habría tomado en toda su vida.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Svetlana no sabía cómo demonios había accedido (obligado) a hacer esto.

Todos habían salido del gran cuarto, dejándola con el dios del engaño. Ella seguía parada en el círculo, ya que después de unos cuantos minutos se había recuperado. Loki, Thor y su padre habían dicho que era necesario irse, ya que el "ritual" sólo aplicaría a una persona, que era ella. Aún así, Svetlana no sabía qué haría exactamente el hermano de Thor. Por lo visto, lo que había hecho Odín para sacarle esa cosa no había funcionado.

Expectante, Svetlana vio cómo Loki se acercó a ella, a lo que respondió dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Estaba asustada. Él volvió a posicionarla encima de la runa y se dispuso a llevar sus manos al rostro de la chica. Las sintió, éstas estaban heladas y como Svetlana se encontraba muy nerviosa, y un poco adolorida, movió su cabeza y volvió a apartarse de Loki. Él suspiró derrotado al ver que no cooperaba.

—Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño—le dijo.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó ignorándolo.

—Ya te salvé la vida una vez, ¿eso no es suficiente? —respondió un poco molesto, recordándole la vez en que había matado a su ex jefa en el Triskelion.

—Fue para tus propósitos egoístas…—añadió Svetlana rápidamente.

—Ahora ya no lo será, confía en mí. Es para ayudarte. A todos, en realidad…—murmuró. Svetlana dudó en creerle o no, pero no tenía otra opción de todos modos, así que volvió a posicionarse lentamente sobre la runa, pero antes de que él empezara con su hechizo, ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué me harás exactamente?

—Te haré olvidar—respondió con simpleza y tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos.

—Espera, ¿pero los recordaré a todos ellos? —habló preocupada.

—Te haré olvidar que tienes la gema en tu interior, así no podrás usarla—corrigió.

Svetlana tragó en seco y asintió a lo que había escuchado. Loki tomó eso como una señal para que empezara su hechizo y comenzó a decir palabras extrañas que ella tampoco entendía. Poco a poco, Svetlana sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo y sus sentidos, sin embargo, permaneció de pié. Además, percibió la magia de Loki entrando en su mente y sus recuerdos, y de pronto, dejó de ser ella. No sabía quién era, sólo sabía que estaba bajo las órdenes de él. Escuchó más palabras en su idioma, inexplicablemente, estaba entendiéndolas.

_Olvidarás que tienes la gema dentro de ti…_

_De ahora en adelante, serás mortal como tu hermano, como tus padres…_

_Eres alguien normal…_

_Sin poderes especiales ni dones que te hagan mejor que ellos…_

_No dejarás que nadie la encuentre en ti…_

_Ni siquiera tú misma podrás saberlo…_

_Porque si intentan arrancártela…_

_Todos morirán…_

Frente a él, Loki observaba a la chica y sintió que la runa volvía a encenderse debajo de ellos. Svetlana volvió a desplegar la luz en su interior. La elevó con sus poderes y comenzó a enviar la gema muy dentro de ser. Las pequeñas luces salían por todas partes y penetraban en su pecho, mientras parecía convulsionar, pero él sabía que no pasaría nada malo. Lo peor que pudiese sucederle era que quedara inconsciente unas horas. Los vientos y temblores cesaron cuando la gema se ocultó totalmente dentro de ella.

Loki observó como su cuerpo dormido bajaba lentamente hasta el suelo, y evitó que cayera de nuevo encima de la runa. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe después de eso y los Vengadores y Odín los vieron a ambos. Loki tenía sangre brotando por su nariz por el esfuerzo que había puesto en el encantamiento y respiraba pesadamente. Poco a poco, todos los rodearon y Natasha rompió el silencio.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Sólo está inconsciente, pero solo dura unas horas…

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Steve.

—Está hipnotizada—respondió Odín. —Nadie, nunca mencionará esto. No puede saber que tiene esa gema en absoluto. Ahora está escondida en lo más profundo de su ser para que no salga de nuevo… o todos moriremos.

* * *

_2014._

—¿No cree que esto es demasiado? —preguntó Svetlana viendo la tumba del ex director de SHIELD frente a ella.

—No, de hecho—contestó el verdadero Nick Fury encubierto entre ella y Steve.

—Todos lo dimos por muerto—mencionó Steve. Ambos escucharon como el hombre respiraba pesadamente en el desolado cementerio en Washington.

—Es mejor que permanezca así.

—Sólo unos pocos de nosotros sabemos que sigue vivo—dijo Svetlana. —¿Qué hacemos si alguien quiere contactarle?

—Pues, díganle que puede encontrarme aquí—señaló la lápida. Ambos negaron con la cabeza y Svetlana rió un poco.

El ex director se despidió de ellos y Svetlana y Steve comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida del cementerio y se encontraron ahí a Sam Wilson, quien se había vuelto de pronto un muy buen amigo de Steve. Resulta que Sam había trabajado en el ejército, así que entendía esa sensación de estar en una guerra tan bien como él. Luego, se había presentado correctamente con Svetlana después de lo que había pasado con SHIELD. Además, Steve le había comentado a ella que Sam había participado en un proyecto militar en donde usaban mochilas con alas propulsoras. Svetlana sabía que él estaba considerando ofrecerle un puesto ahora en la iniciativa.

Siete meses habían pasado desde que la gema se había quedado oculta dentro de ella. Ninguno de ellos decía nada. Al principio era difícil no hacerlo, pero con el tiempo se disolvió como arena en el viento. Svetlana no recordaba sobre su viaje a Asgard ni que había conocido al padre de Thor, y mucho menos lo que é y Loki habían hecho con ella. Ahora solo se enfocaban en revivir a la organización y hacia unas semanas, ella era oficialmente parte de la iniciativa Vengadores. Lo cual la ponía muy contenta internamente, ya que sabía que ahora hacía las cosas con el lado bueno.

Por otro lado, también se estaban poniendo en negociaciones sobre aquel programa para restablecer la paz mundial y resultó que Tony junto con Banner se habían ofrecido a ayudar al gran Hank Pym en eso. Sólo esperaban que dijeran que sí. Era importante, ya que así el gobierno y los ciudadanos sabrían que los Vengadores no estaban para causar estragos, sino para proteger al mundo de esos desastres.

En cuanto a la relación de Steve con Svetlana, ambos ya habían progresado mucho, ya se habían perdonado por todo, pero no era nada oficial. Se habían vuelto amigos, muy cercanos de hecho, pero ella siempre era distante con él cada vez que las cosas parecían tomar otro rumbo. Quizás tenía miedo, pensaba Steve siempre. Pero la verdad, era que no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía.

Svetlana lo hacía simplemente porque no quería caer en él, nunca compartieron otro beso después de que Steve había despertado en aquella camilla de hospital. Fue el único gesto de cariño que le había permitido dar. Aunque, ahora que era parte de la iniciativa, eso implicaba pasar más tiempo con él, así que habría que ver que sucedía en eso.

* * *

—Lastimosamente, el gobierno no nos dejó involucrarnos con ellos—dijo Tony, entrando en la sala de la que era ahora la Torre de los Vengadores. Todos abuchearon al momento.

—¿Por qué eso? —preguntó María Hill, quien ahora trabajaba para Industrias Stark.

—Parece que aún siguen resentidos con nosotros por lo que pasó en Washington—contestó.

—De lo que se pierden…—murmuró Clint sentado en un sofá.

—Mejor para mí, así pueden enseñarme sus cosas raras de científicos, ¿no, Bruce? —habló Svetlana bromeando.

—Claro, cuando quieras—respondió el doctor, causando que todos rieran.

—No entiendo por qué no te acercas a ella, mocoso—murmuró Bucky, sentándose a la par de Steve. Ahora su relación había cambiado mucho y era como antes… más o menos. El punto es que era aceptado por todos ahora y eso hacía todo diferente. Ya era un miembro del equipo.

—Le doy su espacio, nada más—dijo Steve, viéndola a lo lejos. Ella estaba sentada a la par de Natasha, riendo y bromeando como siempre.

—Venía desde la cocina, y desde allá noté como la mirabas—su amigo se volvió a él. —Puedes engañarte a ti mismo, pero no a mí.

—Es… duro. Siempre que estamos a punto de pasar a algo más, ella retrocede.

—¿No crees que sea por lo que sucedió en… _ya sabes_?

—Pensé que ya habíamos dejado de mencionar el hogar de Thor en esto.

—Lo siento…

—Aún así, sigo pensando en que algo falta en su mente—Bucky negó al escucharlo y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Tú solo ve por ella—Steve sonrió al ver que su amigo lo empujaba a hacer algo que él aún no quería, le recordó cuando siempre trataba de encontrarle una cita antes de que se enlistara en el ejército, el Bucky de antes estaba volviendo. Lo único que Steve quería era esperar el momento indicado.

—Amigos, ¿y si hacemos una fiesta? —preguntó Thor de repente.

—¿Celebrando qué? —dijo Tony.

—Que todo terminó… al menos por ahora—contestó el dios.

—¿Y Tony la va a planear a las dos de la tarde? —intervino Clint viendo el reloj en su muñeca. Tony suspiró desde su asiento y se puso de pié.

—¿Saben qué? Sí, voy a planearla ahora mismo. Es más, ustedes van a ayudarme. Después de todo, somos los Vengadores.

Un coro de "_wooh's" _se escuchó por parte de los Vengadores. Entonces sí harían una fiesta, de todos modos, era Tony Stark.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19.**

—Te ves muy linda—comentó Natasha arreglando el vestido de Svetlana. Ella bufó.

—Me siento extraña.

—¡Dios, eres más virgen que Steve! —bromeó la pelirroja. Svetlana lanzó una carcajada.

—Oye, no te pases conmigo—advirtió señalándola con el dedo. Natasha negó con la cabeza y volvió a admirar su trabajo.

Tony había planeado la pequeña fiesta por sugerencia de Thor. Los invitados estaban llegando y ellas aún no habían salido. Natasha se había empeñado mucho en encontrar un vestido que le quedase bien a Svetlana: era color vino con un cinturón para que se ajustase en su cintura, además tenía una coleta muy linda atrás y le había dejado usar botas de tacón, ya que sabía que le encantaban. No por nada siempre usaba ese tipo de zapatos. En cuanto a ella, tenía un vestido negro con escote de corazón y tacones del mismo color. Siempre era tan relevadora. Al menos eso pensaba Svetlana.

—Espero que Steve ahora sí se fije en ti—le dijo juguetona.

—Y yo que tú y Bruce den un paso ahora—respondió Svetlana.

Natasha se ahorró su comentario y finalmente salieron de su habitación. Al llegar a las escaleras, la pelirroja dejó que Svetlana bajara primero ya que había visto a Steve frente a ella, justo en el bar, y esperaba que la viera. Y así fue. El Capitán América había dejado de hablar con Sam cuando escuchó los tacones de la chica en las gradas. Por supuesto, ella se dio cuenta y se puso nerviosa. _Oh Dios, cuánto cliché. _Steve la observó de pies a cabeza, estaba con un vestido, peinada y maquillada. Todo. Él sólo pudo pensar que había sido obra de Natasha, quien iba tras de ella.

Steve vio como su amiga se acercaba a la barra, en medio de él y Sam, y pidió dos tragos.

—Insisto, creo que ahora sí hice un buen trabajo—comentó ella cuando recibió las bebidas. Tomó un sorbo de una y le sonrió a Steve, llevándole el otro a alguien más. Era obvio que era para Bruce. Steve escuchó como Sam se aclaró la garganta.

—Me disculpo—dijo Sam sonriéndole y viendo a las espaldas de su amigo.

—¡Oye!

—Supongo que no tratan de disimular, ¿no? —habló Svetlana acercándose a él, mientras se sentaba en un taburete.

Svetlana vio a su alrededor y vio a unas treinta personas platicando y bebiendo en la sala de la torre. No era una fiesta tan grande después de todo, pero había buen ambiente y eso lo compensaba.

—Supongo—respondió de vuelta Steve. —Te ves… muy linda.

—Gracias, tú tampoco te ves mal—dijo un poco insegura sobre cómo se escucharía. Svetlana juraba que él estaba tan nervioso como ella en ese momento.

Svetlana pidió un trago al hombre que atendía la barra, ya que pensó que necesitaba un poco de valentía en ese momento. Si bien ambos ya sabían que todo el equipo les tenía en la mira, ella aún no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir cada vez que se daban esas situaciones. No quería caer porque no era experta en relaciones. Para nada. En unos minutos, el hombre la entregó su copa y Steve pidió una cerveza. Svetlana levantó una ceja mientras tomaba.

—Pensé que el Capitán América no bebía—bromeó ella. Steve se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—No puedo embriagarme, creo que debo aprovecharlo, ¿no? —ambos rieron después de eso y de pronto, los nervios que los perseguían se esfumaron.

Pasaron mucho tiempo hablando y contándose anécdotas o simplemente platicando sobre cosas triviales. La música de fondo siempre sonaba y no se dieron cuenta de todas las personas alrededor hablando y divirtiéndose entre ellos. Era como si estuviesen los dos solos en ese momento. Finalmente, después de una hora quizás, se quedaron sentados y viéndose entre sí. Steve pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle algo que había estado escondiendo hacía mucho tiempo.

—He querido decirte algo durante un tiempo…—comenzó Steve. Svetlana sintió que su respiración se aceleraba. Ya sabía a dónde iba.

—Adelante—dijo viendo directamente a la copa vacía frente a ella. Escuchó como él suspiraba.

—Me gustas. Más que una amiga—soltó de repente. Svetlana al escucharlo, apartó el cristal y posó rápidamente su cabeza encima de la barra con un ruido sordo. Steve se sorprendió por su reacción. Quizás no le correspondía. ¿O se había desmayado? _Oh no…_—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado tocándole el brazo ligeramente. Ella asintió desde su posición y tomó una bocanada de aire.

—También me gustas—murmuró y se dio cuenta de que no podía esconderse más. Volvió a su posición inicial y volteó a verlo. —Es que tengo miedo…

—¿De qué?

—Steve, no he tenido una relación seria en treinta años.

—Y yo en setenta, ¿no estamos a mano? —dijo. Ella sorprendentemente comenzó a reírse. De hecho, tenían eso en común.

—Aún así, yo no sabría cómo actuar—Steve negó cuando la escuchó y se acercó más a ella.

—No importa, podemos averiguarlo juntos.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Ninguno ahora se había dado cuenta, pero ya estaban demasiado cerca. Steve pensó en todo lo que Bucky le decía: debía ir por ella, y lo haría en ese momento. Le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro y Svetlana sabía que se estaba poniendo cursi de nuevo, pero no le importó. Siempre le agradó eso de Steve. Él puso una mano en su mejilla y ella lo tomó del brazo, acercándolo y finalmente, se besaron. En su muestra de cariño, escucharon a Tony gritando junto con sus compañeros y los invitados. Ambos se separaron lentamente después de eso.

—¡Sabía que algún día lo harías, mocoso! —gritó Bucky a la par de Tony y su rostro se tornó rojo.

—¡Y yo sabía que ese vestido no iba a fallar! —dijo Natasha.

Svetlana escondió su rostro en el hombro de Steve y se abrazaron. Sin duda ese sería el principio de un largo camino.

* * *

_2015._

—_El cetro de Loki debe estar dentro de la base_—dijo Thor a sus compañeros por el intercomunicador.

El Capitán, Bucky (sí, también era un vengador) y Thor estaban fuera, en la nieve, combatiendo a los agentes de HYDRA en el país de Sokovia. Habían encontrado el cetro de su hermano en el pequeño país. La agente Romanoff y Barton defendían el perímetro, Hulk aplastaba como siempre, y Tony y Svetlana hacían buen equipo con sus trajes.

—Voy a entrar a la base—habló Svetlana.

Durante el último año, Tony le había enseñado sobre robótica ya que a ella no se le complicaba mucho trabajar con computadoras y hackeo, decidió empezar a fabricar para Svetlana una armadura muy parecida a la suya. Con ayuda de ella, por supuesto. Además, Svetlana también ayudó a crear una nueva IA: Viernes. Ella se encargaba de estar en la armadura de Svetlana, era algo así como Jarvis, pero para ella, y en casos específicos también ayudaba a monitorear la torre.

La armadura de Svetlana tenía extremidades de metal e impulsaba los mismos rayos que Tony había creado con el suyo, sin embargo no todo era metálico. El centro del traje era de un material parecido al cuero, muy resistente y con la semejanza de los antiguos trajes de SHIELD, algo así como el de Natasha, y estaba hecho a la medida. Era de color morado y negro, y habían fabricado un comunicador pequeño especialmente para que de él saliera un casco del mismo color para protegerla. Era increíble para Svetlana. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar el alias. El día en el que la armadura estuvo lista, Tony le preguntó como quería llamarse, ella respondió que se sentía como una mujer biónica y desde ese momento sus compañeros la conocen como Biónica. Síp, ahora era oficialmente una Vengadora. Con traje y todo.

—_Mierda_—exclamó Tony por el comunicador.

—_Lenguaje, Stark_—regañó Steve. Svetlana rió por eso.

Cuando Svetlana aterrizó junto a Tony en la entrada de la base, ambos comenzaron a eliminar a los agentes de HYDRA que intentaban detenerlos. Ella sacó sus bastones de su espalda y los electrocutó con ellos, abriéndoles paso a la base, ya que Tony había desactivado el escudo de esta.

—Buscaré el cetro de Loki—dijo Stark.

—Y yo me encargaré de limpiar la información que tienen de SHIELD y los experimentos que han hecho—al momento, ambos se dividieron en la base.

Cada vez que se encontraba con un agente de HYDRA, ella se encargaba fácilmente de derrotarlo. Sus reflejos y agilidad habían mejorado también, con ayuda de Natasha por supuesto. El lugar estaba lleno de escaleras y todo era de piedra y cemento. Encontró un cuarto pequeño con computadoras, y se hizo cargo con Viernes de asegurarse de que estuviese vacío, finalmente presionó un botón en su oreja para liberarse del casco. Sacó una USB de su traje y comenzó a extraer la información. Esos hombres habían estado usando el cetro de Loki para experimentar con personas, sin embargo aún no sabían cuántas. Svetlana se encargó de leer un poco sobre eso y encontró que cientos y cientos de seres humanos habían sido víctimas de tal atrocidad. Inclusive había imágenes sobre ellos, los mantenían cautivos en celdas a todos. Era horrible. Aún así, solo dos habían sobrevivido a esos experimentos.

Mientras ella esperaba que toda la información cargase dentro de la unidad, se aseguró de estar completamente sola en la habitación de nuevo. Sentía un poco de inseguridad y como si alguien estuviese siguiéndola. De pronto, escuchó un aire fuerte desde la puerta y su postura cambió hasta ponerse alerta. Vio alrededor de ella y no había nadie. Qué extraño, pensó. Quizás era solo una mala pasada de su mente. En unos minutos la computadora marcó que todos los archivos habían sido transferidos, y se encargó de desconectar la unidad de ahí y guardarla.

Sin embargo, antes de salir sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y apenas sentía que podía mantenerse de pie. Cerró los ojos por la sensación y cuando los abrió se encontró una ciudad desolada, con edificios derrumbados, desorden, cadáveres de inocentes en las aceras, fuego, explosiones y robots voladores por todos lados junto con cientos de aliens azules… ella giró sobre sí misma sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo y se encontró con una criatura enorme, quizás de más de dos metros. Su piel era púrpura y en su mano derecha portaba un guante dorado con piedras preciosas incrustadas en él. Ella no sabía qué eran o lo que hacían. Lo que más le inquietaba era no poder ver a sus compañeros en esa ciudad entre todos los cuerpos muertos, y peor aún, a Steve.

El gigante apuntó de pronto el guante hasta ella y salió una combinación de luces de él, propinándole un choque que dolía como el infierno. Ella intentó huir del rayo pero notó que su armadura no funcionaba en ese momento, así que no tuvo más remedio que tratar de correr, sin embargo, su cuerpo no respondía muy bien a sus mandatos. Creyó que era el fin y una sensación de asfixia la invadió. Finalmente todo se calmó.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y notó que aún estaba dentro del cuarto en la base de HYDRA. Salió de ahí rápidamente y muy asustada y en las escaleras encontró a Steve, junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Strucker en el suelo. Él notó la preocupación en su rostro cuando la vio y se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. De todos modos, ya eran pareja.

—Sí—respondió ella con la mirada perdida. Steve la conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que no se encontraba estable. —Tengo la información, no es nada lindo.

—_Ya tengo el cetro de Loki_—habló Stark en el comunicador.

—Bien, hora de irnos.

Todos se encaminaron hasta la nave y escucharon como Natasha arrullaba a Hulk para se convirtiese en Bruce de nuevo. Svetlana trató de enfocar su mente en la relación de sus compañeros para olvidar esa visión. Steve y ella ya habían dado el paso, ¿por qué ellos no? En unos minutos ya estaban en la nave. Mientras Svetlana se quitaba la armadura, escuchó a Thor hablando sobre las víctimas de Hulk sin querer, a Steve diciendo que el cetro podía darle fin a los chitauri y a HYDRA, y luego a Tony hablando de una de sus fiestas. Natasha estaba con Bruce, como siempre. Además, Clint estaba herido y necesitaban llegar a la Torre lo más pronto posible. Rápidamente ella se acercó a ellos para inspeccionar más de cerca el cetro.

—¿Te quedarás, no? Sólo serán un par de días—dijo Tony.

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Toda batalla ganada merece una buena celebración de victoria—respondió Thor.

—Bien, ¿vienes Robocop? —preguntó a Bucky, quien estaba sentado en la nave con una tablet viendo los informes de la misión. Steve rió al ver la cara de su amigo. Rápidamente podría matarlo. Ya estaban acostumbrados a escuchar los apodos de Tony para con él.

—Claro—musitó.

—Tiene cara de que se va a vengar de ti algún día—dijo Svetlana.

— ¿Y ustedes, tórtolos? —se volvió Tony a Svetlana y a Steve, ignorando el comentario de ésta.

—Voy a matarte antes que Bucky si no dejas de llamarnos de esa manera—comentó ella con una sonrisa. Stark levantó las cejas con sorpresa fingida.

—Construí tu armadura, ¿y así me pagas? —Tony se fue actuando como si estuviera ofendido hasta la silla del piloto y ella, Steve y Thor rieron.

Thor se apartó de Steve y Svetlana después de eso, mientras él pasaba su mano para atraerla hacia él. Ella reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Steve. Todos sabían que era oficial, ambos eran novios ahora. Aunque nunca él lo había pedido, ni ella tampoco. De igual manera, no había necesidad de palabras entre ellos, con gestos y miradas se decían más que suficiente y además, ya casi cumplirían un año. Sólo faltaban meses.

Svetlana suspiró y vio fijamente el cetro y de pronto recordó la visión que había tenido en la base. No quería decirle a nadie. Pensó que sería muy peligroso o que la tomarían de loca, pero, ¿qué se puede esperar cuando estás en una nave con un científico que se vuelve una enorme masa verde, un dios-alien de otro planeta, un ex empresario fabricador de armas engreído, dos asesinos maestros, un soldado con súper fuerza y su amigo a quien le lavaron el cerebro? Vamos, nada era normal. Se apegó más a Steve tratando de olvidar lo que vio y esperando que nunca sucediera.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20.**

Cuando llegaron a la Torre, María Hill, quien ahora trabajaba para Industrias Stark después del incidente en SHIELD hacía dos años, se encargó de informarle al equipo sobre los dos únicos seres humanos que habían sobrevivido a los experimentos de Strucker junto con Svetlana y la información que había traído. Sus nombres eran Pietro y Wanda Maximoff, ambos hermanos gemelos. Ella poseía la capacidad de controlar mentalmente a las personas y él era muy rápido.

Ella estaba en camino al laboratorio que compartía con Tony y Bruce viendo su brazalete en su muñeca, dispuesta a repararlo, cuando escuchó la voz de ambos discutiendo.

—¿Entonces planeas crear un programa para protegernos a todos sin decírselo al equipo? —preguntó Bruce. Ella se detuvo en ese momento antes de entrar al lugar.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Stark. Svetlana se escondió detrás de una columna de metal, ya que le había parecido un poco interesante ese tal programa del que hablaban.

—Oh, Tony, no…

—Escucha, tenemos el cetro de Loki aquí. Podremos usarlo para darle vida a Ultrón, con el equipo que tenemos aquí, no es suficiente—dijo. —Jarvis tiene que descargar un material muy denso, no podrá lograrlo—hubo silencio. Tony se escuchaba como si le estuviese rogando a Bruce. —Dos días, dame dos días. El mundo necesita una armadura que nos proteja de invasiones y guerras, estamos debajo de eso.

—¿Eso no lo hace un mundo más frío? —dudó Bruce.

—He visto cosas peores—Svetlana escuchó como el doctor suspiró. Quizás ya sabía que Tony lograba lo que quería. —Paz en nuestros tiempos.

La chica no se dio cuenta de que había una mesa de metal a su lado, y cuando se movió, se tropezó con ella, llamando la atención de los dos científicos. Svetlana se levantó y caminó hasta el laboratorio lentamente, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por la mirada de los hombres. Sabían que había escuchado todo... quizás parte de eso nada más.

—Sólo soy yo—habló y entró como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Se quitó el brazalete de su mano, ya que con él controlaba su armadura y comenzó a arreglarlo encima de una mesa. Tony y Bruce no hacían más que quedarse parados viéndola como si nada. Ella suspiró al sentir la mirada de ambos y rompió el silencio. —Paz en nuestros tiempos, ¿eh?

—Supongo que ya escuchaste todo—dijo Bruce. A su parecer, sonaba inseguro por lo que había pasado.

—Sí, pero tranquilos. No le diré a nadie, será nuestro pequeño secreto—sonrió para calmar las cosas.

—¡Bien! ¿Y qué tal si nos ayudas? —preguntó Stark.

—¿Qué? —se volteó a él sorprendida.

—Al menos investiga el cetro de Loki, no lo sé—contestó y se encogió de hombros. A Tony siempre le daba igual, ¿no?

—Me llevo más con los robots, gracias.

* * *

Svetlana no sabía cómo demonios Tony la había arrastrado hasta el laboratorio los últimos dos días. Además, ni siquiera había dormido la noche anterior por pasar tiempo con él y Bruce, tratando de crear el programa de Ultrón. La fiesta que Tony había planeado ya se había llevado a cabo. Había llegado mucha gente y se la habían pasado bien. Entre ellos, la doctora Cho, quien había llegado desde Corea para ayudarles y ayudó a curar a Clint, Sam fue invitado de Steve y el coronel James Rhodes, llamado Rhodey por todos, también estaban ahí. Ya era muy tarde en la noche y sólo había quedado su pequeño grupo. En ese momento ella se encontraba con muchísimo sueño en el sofá a la par de Steve y todos trataban de levantar el martillo de Thor.

Clint había empezado el juego para ver quién era "digno". Luego Tony intentó levantarlo, pero no pudo. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de Rhodey pudo hacerlo. Bruce también intentó y no logró nada. Cuando Steve intentó levantarlo, Svetlana podía jurar que lo había movido un poco y la había despertado en ese instante, sin embargo no tuvo suerte. Finalmente, ella, Bucky y Natasha se negaron.

—Es biometría, ¿no? —habló Tony después de todo. — ¿Un código de seguridad? "Cualquiera que lleve las huella de Thor es digno", ¿esa es la traducción literal? —Thor se puso de pié con una sonrisa en ese momento y caminó hasta su martillo.

—Sí, bueno, es una interesante teoría, pero tengo algo más simple: ninguno es digno—dijo y lo tomó en sus manos.

Todos comenzaron a abuchear y bromear sobre eso, hasta que un ruido metálico penetró en los oídos de todos, cuando un robot comenzó a caminar frente a todos los vengadores.

—_Dignos. ¿Cómo pueden ser dignos?_ —habló, y todos se pusieron de pie muy alerta. —_Todos ustedes son marionetas controladas por hilos… Quieren proteger el mundo, pero no quieren que cambie…_

"—_¿Eso no lo hace un mundo más frío?"_ era la voz de Bruce.

"—_He visto cosas peores" _ahora la de Tony.

"—_Paz en nuestros tiempos, ¿eh?" _oh Dios, era ella.

Nadie creía lo que veía. Era un maldito robot. Ni siquiera Tony sabía de dónde había salido, además intentaba desconectarlo llamando a Jarvis pero no funcionó.

—_Sé que tienen buenas intenciones, pero no piensan en ello._

—¿Ultrón? —preguntó un Bruce asustado.

—_En carne y hueso. Sólo hay un camino hacia la paz: su extinción._

En ese instante, Svetlana sabía que todos los matarían a ellos por haber hecho eso sin haber mencionado palabra alguna. De pronto, los centinelas que Tony había creado salieron disparados por control de Ultrón. Uno iba hacia ellos, pero Steve y Bucky usaron la mesa del centro como escudo para todos. Tony salió corriendo para tratar de desactivar a los robots y Svetlana corrió junto a Natasha hasta el bar y sacó sus bastones que estaban debajo de la barra, la pelirroja sacó su pistola.

Svetlana electrocutaba a los centinelas tirando sus bastones, ellos rápidamente volvían como un búmeran, ya estaban conectados con su brazalete también. Por otro lado, ella había pasado toda una noche en vela, sin dormir y para empeorar las cosas estaba tratando de aniquilar robots con un vestido. Al menos ya se había quitado los tacones al igual que Natasha. Dios, enserio era un mal momento para enfrentarse pedazos de metal andantes y asesinos. Esos robots estaban causando estragos en la torre, ya habían mandado a Bucky y a Clint contra los cristales que separaban una de las habitaciones. Mientras que Thor y Steve salvaron a la doctora Cho de ser asesinada por un robot. María y Rhodey también ayudaron y Natasha escoltó a Bruce para evitar que se convirtiese en Hulk. Tony finalmente logró subirse encima de un centinela y logró apagarlos a todos.

Sin embargo, Ultrón había escapado.

* * *

—Al parecer Ultrón usó internet como vía de escape—anunció Natasha cuando todos se reunieron en laboratorio, ya que Ultrón se había "comido" a Jarvis y por si no fuera poco, también se había llevado el cetro de Loki.

—Se ha ido a 160 kilómetros al norte, no pude alcanzarlo—dijo Thor, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

—¿Creen que esté usando más códigos? —preguntó Rhodey.

—¿Qué, como códigos nucleares? —habló María.

—De todos modos, ya sabe todo sobre nosotros—dijo Svetlana. —Es por eso que quiere destruirnos.

—No lo entiendo—habló la doctora Cho viendo a uno de los centinelas destrozado sobre una de las mesas y captando la atención de todos. —Tú lo creaste, ¿por qué quiere asesinarnos? —se volvió a Tony.

Sorpresivamente, él comenzó a reír frente a una de sus computadoras, haciendo que sus compañeros le vieran con mala cara.

—Recuérdame por qué esto le parece divertido—comentó Bucky a la par de Svetlana. Ella negó por el comportamiento de Stark.

—¡¿Te parece divertido?! —exclamó Thor. —¡Pudimos haber evitado esto si no hubieras jugado con algo que no entiendes!

—Lo siento…, sí, creo que es divertido—respondió. —Creo que es algo que tú nunca hubieses escuchado, ¡porque no sabes cuánto necesitamos esto!

—Tony, este no es el momento de empeorar las cosas…

—¿Enserio? —interrumpió a Bruce. —¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo hablas cada vez que algo pasa?

—Sólo cuando he creado un robot asesino—respondió el doctor.

—No lo hicimos, ¡ni siquiera estuvimos cerca! ¿Nos acercamos a que fuese una interfaz? —se volvió a Svetlana también, ya que ella había tenido un poco que ver.

—Bueno, sí, hicimos algo, y fue justo aquí—contestó ella un poco apenada.

—¿Alguien recuerda cuando llevé un misil hacia un portal y salvé Nueva York?

—No, casi no lo mencionas—comentó Rhodey.

—Bueno, estamos debajo de él. Somos los Vengadores, podemos luchar contra matones narcotraficantes todo el día, pero, ¿cómo enfrentamos algo como esto?

—Juntos—habló Steve.

—Perderemos.

—Lo haremos juntos también.

La tensión era palpable entre todos ellos ahora. Los demás comenzaron a abandonar el laboratorio después de eso, excepto Bucky, Steve, Tony, Bruce y Svetlana, quienes se quedaron en completo silencio. Bucky porque, bueno, quería ayudar y pensar en algo más, Steve porque no sabía que su novia tenía algo que ver con el maldito robot, Tony y Bruce, bueno, ellos sabían, y Svetlana porque sabía que tenían que detener a Ultrón, pero ¿cómo? Tony lo había dicho. Perderían. De algo sí estaban seguros: harían lo que costase para detener a Ultrón. Svetlana negó con la cabeza a sabiendas que rendirse no era una opción.

—No podremos derrotarlo juntos, necesitamos a alguien más—comentó ella, caminando hacia una de las computadoras holográficas y comenzó a buscar algo.

—¿Cómo quién? —inquirió Tony.

—¿Recuerdas que el gobierno quería un plan para proteger la Tierra? Pues, fracasó.

—Oh, genial, ¿y eso en qué nos ayuda? —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Relájate Tony, lo que sucede es que Hank Pym no pudo crear lo que el gobierno le pedía, pero, estuve investigando y este hombre, abandonó SHIELD en los años ochenta para no revelar el secreto de su tecnología—explicó Svetlana. —Pym Industries, ¿lo conocen, no?

—Cómo no hacerlo…

—Bien, este hombre es capaz de reducir y aumentar su tamaño sólo con un traje, usando las partículas Pym.

—¿Y eso que nos deja?

—Esto—dijo y Svetlana mostró con los hologramas los proyectos, trajes y robots que Pym había hecho, ya que había hackeado una central de la compañía. —Sabe de bioquímica, robótica, tiene conocimientos en inteligencia artificial y además en entomólogo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bucky y se acercó a ver un video de archivo sobre el traje que el científico había creado.

—Estudia los insectos—respondió y él solo alzó una ceja, completamente atento a la imagen en movimiento del científico.

—¿Y tú piensas que deberíamos contactarlo? —preguntó Bruce con inseguridad.

—Por supuesto—asintió. —Estuvo desarrollando el plan que tenía el gobierno. Quién sabe si esto también podría ser como un Jarvis pero de Hank Pym. Si Ultrón le tuvo miedo a Jarvis por lo que podía hacer, podríamos contraatacar con esto. No veo por qué no podría ayudarnos.

—O también podríamos empeorar las cosas—intervino Steve. —Trabajó con el gobierno, ¿cómo sabremos que no está siendo vigilado por ellos en estos momentos?

—El anciano tiene razón—habló Tony. —No podríamos arriesgarnos a esto.

—Recuerdo a este hombre—comentó Bucky moviendo los hologramas para buscar más información. —Era brillante, bueno, lo sigue siendo. Me topé con él un par de veces, tal vez deberíamos buscarlo.

—¿Y el gobierno? —preguntó Tony.

—No creo que lo estén siguiendo. Renunció a su puesto en SHIELD para proteger su tecnología, no dejaría que nadie más se interpusiera ahora. Fracasó, listo. No hay nada más que hacer, excepto buscarlo—dijo Bucky. —¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? Es tan listo como ustedes. Sería como una explosión juntarlos a todos.

—¡Al fin alguien con sentido común!—exclamó Svetlana. Por unos momentos el laboratorio quedó en silencio. —Les sugiero que decidan ahora y rápido, hackee el sistema de Hank Pym y puede detectarlo en cualquier momento.

Tony y Bruce se vieron por unos momentos, como decidiendo sobre lo que harían. Tony suspiró derrotado al final.

—¿Y cuándo empezamos? —habló Bruce.

—Mañana—respondió Tony. —Quiero que busquen su dirección, lo visitaremos mañana—con eso, salió del lugar con Bruce siguiéndole los talones. Luego Bucky se despidió de ellos y Svetlana le agradeció por lo que había dicho. Era el único que estuvo de acuerdo con ella prácticamente, los demás habían aceptado a regañadientes.

—Espero que estés en lo correcto—dijo Steve acercándose a ella.

—Yo igual. —Svetlana suspiró al notar que Steve no dejaba de verla con preocupación. —Siento mucho no haberte dicho nada sobre Ultrón, nadie lo sabía, excepto nosotros tres.

—Me hubiese gustado detener ese programa antes de que se convirtiese en algo más…

—Pero ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que pasaría—interrumpió.

Steve la tomó de la mano y la abrazó, a lo que ella respondió gustosamente. Él sabía que algo le inquietaba desde que habían subido a la nave hace unos días, pero no quería preguntar. Incluso a él le había costado mucho olvidar que ella tenía la gema en su interior, y de hecho todo el equipo también hacía un esfuerzo por no mencionarla. ¿Y si la chica que controlaba mentes había controlado la suya? Steve no sabía, sólo esperaba que no. Svetlana levantó la cabeza de su pecho y se volteó a verlo, luego le plantó un beso en los labios. Ambos sonrieron un poco para calmar las cosas.

—Hay que ir a dormir—dijo Steve. Ella asintió y salieron del laboratorio.

—Mañana será un día duro.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21.**

Cuando Tony estacionó su auto frente a la pintoresca casa de Hank Pym, él junto a Bruce y Svetlana bajaron del vehículo. No era nada lujoso a comparación del hogar que ellos tenían ahora. Svetlana llegó a la conclusión de que quizás no quería que SHIELD o el gobierno lo encontrase. De todos modos, ya había intentado crear un proyecto de protección para ellos, ¿no?

Los tres se encaminaron a la puerta y Tony encontró el timbre después de unos segundos de análisis en los ladrillos. Lo tocó y esperaron a que atendieran. En unos instantes, un hombre mayor con gafas abrió la puerta y los miró atónitos a todos.

—¿Tony Stark? —preguntó con sorpresa. —¿Qué hacen aquí… parte de los Vengadores? —dijo finalmente al notar que sólo venían tres de ellos.

—Necesitamos su ayuda, de hecho—habló Bruce sintiéndose apenado al llegar de esa forma a la casa del científico.

—Oh—musitó Pym. —¿Tiene algo que ver con…?

—No es nada del gobierno, ni SHIELD, no hay nadie involucrado. Sólo nosotros—interrumpió Svetlana.

—Es de vida o muerte—advirtió Tony. El hombre sólo los vio como si apenas entendiese las cosas, pero los dejó pasar finalmente.

Hank los llevó al comedor a todos y les ofreció rápidamente algo de tomar, sin embargo ellos sólo pudieron pedir un vaso de agua por lo delicada que se encontraba la situación. Debían convencerlo rápido. El equipo ahora trabajaba por dos; con Natasha, Steve, Thor y Clint en la Torre buscando información y pistas sobre a dónde pudo haber ido Ultrón y ahora ellos, que tratarían de aliarse con la inteligencia de Pym para desactivarlo.

Rápidamente, Tony comenzó a explicarle al científico que él trató de hacer lo mismo creando a Ultrón. Todo había sido un fallo, ya que al principio estaba destinado a ser un programa solamente, al igual que lo que quería lograr el gobierno. Era inteligencia artificial, nada más, sin embargo Ultrón había controlado la Torre rápidamente cuando se comió a Jarvis. Y bueno, eso fue todo. Hank luego les contó que también tenía su propia IA: Janet, de hecho la había unido con el programa que estaba creando en un principio para la seguridad del país. Ésta se encargaba de monitorear su casa también. Después de todo tenía mucho en común con Tony.

Al escuchar la historia de las palabras del multimillonario, el científico sólo asintió tratando de entender toda la situación.

—Comprendo tu punto, pero, ¿enserio confían tanto en que pueda ayudarlos?

—Por supuesto—respondió Svetlana. —Es un científico brillante. Además, esto es demasiado para nosotros ahora.

—¿Conoce sobre robótica, no? —preguntó Bruce. Hank asintió. —Pues, en otras palabras, hemos creado un robot asesino que quiere deshacerse de todos nosotros y no podemos rastrearlo.

—Oh y se llevó el cetro de Loki—intervino Tony.

—¿El tipo que invadió la ciudad hace tres años? —preguntó Hank.

—El mismo, así que estamos en muchos aprietos.

El hombre respiró pesadamente en su asiento. Pensó rápidamente en todo lo que podría pasar si no lograban dar con el tal Ultrón; quería matarlos a todos, era obvio que tenía pensamientos genocidas.

—Bien, pueden contar conmigo.

* * *

Al aceptar, Hank los llevó a todos a su sótano, ahí se encontraba su laboratorio. Y muy bien escondido por cierto. Tenía mucha tecnología también, no era tan grande como el espacio de Tony, pero podría funcionar. Hank llamó a su IA y rápidamente se encendieron las computadoras alrededor de ellos. Hank caminó a una de ellas y comenzó a buscar entre los archivos con Janet todo lo que pudiera sobre Ultrón, finalmente les dijo que podían buscar en los archivos también. Mientras Tony buscaba junto con él, le contó sobre el cetro y que había sido encontrado en Sokovia y de los experimentos que se habían hecho en humanos en la base de HYDRA del mismo país. Lamentablemente, la IA de Hank parecía que no estaba encontrando lo que esperaban, ya que no lograba dar con el paradero del robot y no podía rastrearlo exactamente.

Unos treinta minutos pasaron y de pronto, el móvil de Svetlana sonó interrumpiendo su trabajo. Vio que era Steve así que contestó.

—¿Tienes algo? —preguntó Svetlana y rápidamente llamó la atención de los tres hombres para que escuchasen y puso la conversación en altavoz.

—_Lo rastreamos_—dijo Steve. —_Pasó por la base de HYDRA en Sokovia, pero ya no está ahí, no sabemos a dónde ha ido_.

—Demonios—susurró ella.

—Wakanda—dijo Hank sin apartar su vista del ordenador.

—_¿Qué es eso?_ —preguntó Steve desde el móvil.

—Un país de África ecuatorial—comentó Bruce. Un beep sonó en la computadora de Hank.

—Janet logró rastrearlo—dijo el científico. —Está ahí, debe buscar algo…

—_No entiendo, ¿para qué Ultrón huiría a un país africano?_

—Vibranium—dijo Tony. Ahora ya entendían la situación.

—Dios, hay que irnos—habló Svetlana con preocupación. —Te veremos en la Torre—colgó. —Gracias, señor Pym, por su pequeña ayuda.

—Señor, ¿por qué no va a la Torre con nosotros? —sugirió Tony mientras llegaban de nuevo a la sala de la casa. —Podría ayudarnos desde ahí junto con la agente Hill.

—Me encantaría, pero…—el hombre calló de pronto al ver a su hija con el ex ladrón besuqueándose en el sofá. —Scott, ¿qué demonios? ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

—Nada ha pasado—respondió la chica pelinegra sonando apenada, mientras los tres Vengadores estaban de cierta forma, incómodos al ver la escena.

—Oh no, no, espera—dijo el otro hombre. —Algo está pasando.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, dispárame de nuevo—contestó Hank. Él suspiró y negó, mientras ambos se ponían de pié. —Siento esto, ella es mi hija, Hope y él, Scott—los presentó.

—El nuevo Ant-Man—comentó Tony dándole la mano.

—Sí, bueno, no pensé que Iron Man me conociera ahora—dijo Scott.

—Ya sabemos lo que sucedió con la compañía—comentó Svetlana.

—¿No deberíamos irnos? —preguntó Bruce incómodo.

—Claro…—musitó Svetlana.

—Los ayudaré desde aquí, trataré de avisarles en todo lo que pueda—dijo Hank y ellos se lo agradecieron. Tony había dejado los números de todos anteriormente en el sótano, así él podía contactarlos.

Después de haber presenciado tan incómodo momento, los tres salieron de la casa del científico y volvieron a la torre para seguirle los pasos a Ultrón.

* * *

—Siento mucho que llegamos de esta manera, de nuevo—dijo Svetlana a Laura, la esposa de Clint.

—No es nada, están a salvo aquí—respondió ella con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que estaba embarazada y ahora debía cuidar de siete súper héroes y dos niños. Era muy duro ser madre y estar casada con un vengador, por supuesto. Luego de que habían partido hacía Wakanda, la alterada que controla mentes, hizo que todos, excepto ella, Bucky, Clint y Tony, entrasen en una visión. Ahí fue donde Bruce se convirtió en Hulk y destrozó buena parte de la ciudad en donde se encontraban, causando que Tony usara a Verónica, la armadura anti Hulk que había construido él junto con Bruce. Aparte que al hombre que se había apoderado del Vibranium en Wakanda, Ultrón le había cortado el brazo y se había llevado un poco del metal. Por todo el desastre que habían hecho, se habían visto obligados a esconderse del gobierno estadounidense por unos días. Y apenas era el primero.

Svetlana observaba en el borde de la puerta de la casa de la familia Barton, a Steve, Bucky y Tony cortando leña. Era claro que Steve aún no había superado lo que había pasado con Ultrón, pero al menos sabían que no estaban trabajando solos, tenían a la agente Hill en la Torre y a Hank Pym ayudándoles. En cualquier momento sabrían en dónde demonios estaba Ultrón y así poder detenerlo. Aunque ninguno había llamado para dar nuevos avisos sobre su paradero, ahora les tocaba esperar por tiempo indefinido. Laura se separó de ella y llegó hasta donde estaban ellos tres. Escuchó que ella le pidió a Tony arreglar su tractor y rápidamente aceptó y observó que se fue al granero en donde seguramente lo guardaban. La esposa de Clint entró de nuevo a la casa y Svetlana se acercó a Steve, pensando en que ya era tiempo de enfrentarlo.

—Hola—dijo ella tímidamente.

—Hola—saludó con frialdad. Ella suspiró.

—Creo que debería irme—comentó Bucky con incomodidad.

—No es necesario…

—¡Oye, Buck! —llamó Clint desde la baranda de madera interrumpiendo a Steve. Se encontraba cortando un pedazo de madera y su hijo, Cooper, estaba ahí. —¿Quieres ayudarme con esto?

—Ahora sí debo irme—dijo y se retiró, dándoles tiempo a solas.

Al llegar a la casa de Clint, Bucky se dio cuenta de que a los niños les había gustado su brazo metálico, en lugar de darles miedo, así que ahora andaba un poco más seguro en su estadía.

—Sé que todavía estás molesto, y lo siento… de nuevo—habló Svetlana cuando Bucky se alejó. Steve seguía cortando leña y ella sintió que la estaba ignorando. Suspiró con pesar. —Escucha, Steve yo no podía decirle a nadie sobre eso. Tony y Bruce me han ayudado el último año y no se merecían que yo los traicionara de esa forma. Además, siempre vivo con el miedo de estropear las cosas y que al final nadie me crea, algo así como lo que pasó en el aeropuerto, enserio me sentiría muy culpable…

—Tuve una visión—interrumpió Steve luego de cortar un trozo de leña. —Vi a Peggy, ninguno de ustedes estaba ahí, era 1940 aún, estábamos en un baile; el que prometí darle y al final no cumplí. Y no es sólo el hecho de que todos hayamos sufrido esto ahora, sino que cada vez que intentamos arreglar las cosas, gente inocente muere y ya se lo he dicho a Tony. Él lo sabe.

Steve estaba muy frustrado y Svetlana lo notó. Se dispuso a cortar otro pedazo de leña, sin embargo ella lo detuvo.

—No, cálmate—dijo y le quitó el hacha para luego tirarla al suelo. —Saldremos juntos de esto, ¿sí? —se acercó y lo abrazó con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

Ella también había tenido una visión en la base de HYDRA, pero no quería preocuparlo. Todos se encontraban mal en ese momento, incluso Thor se negó a quedarse en la casa de Barton y se fue diciendo que necesitaba respuestas y que no las encontraría ahí. Lo único que esperaban era que Thor no volviese con malas noticias.

* * *

—Nick Fury, eres un hijo de perra.

—¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre, Capitán?

Estaban en Sokovia ahora. Hank y la agente Hill habían rastreado a Ultrón en Corea y los Vengadores recuperaron el arca de la doctora Cho. Resulta que ahí iba el cuerpo final de Ultrón y finalmente, Thor metió a Jarvis en él. Ahora era Visión y bueno, después de eso, dieron de nuevo con el país europeo. Wanda y Pietro se unieron a ellos luego de averiguar los planes del robot. Svetlana, Steve y Natasha vieron como el Helicarrier llegó a ayudarles a evacuar a las personas de la ciudad flotante y los salvavidas comenzaron a llegar.

Sorprendentemente, la agente Hill mandó a War Machine, Falcon y a Ant-man para ayudarles a los Vengadores, ahora ya no estaban solos. Rápidamente, los tres refuerzos comenzaron a aniquilar a los centinelas de Ultrón.

—Hay que sacar a las personas ahora, Wanda sigue cuidando el núcleo—comentó Svetlana.

—Hasta que no sepamos cómo demonios podemos detener esa cosa, nadie se va—respondió Steve.

—Bien, porque no tengo planes—dijo Natasha.

Los tres Vengadores se enlistaron para sacar a todos los civiles de la ciudad. Debía quedar vacía o todos morirían. Mientras tanto, Svetlana aún aniquilaba uno que otro robot y se encargaba de ayudar a las personas que podía. Terminó en unos cuantos minutos de sacar a los civiles. Viernes dio una señal en su casco: era el núcleo. Todo venía del centro. Lo entendió al momento, alguien debía estar bajo tierra para que funcionara.

—Tony, ¿en dónde estás? Tengo informes del núcleo.

—_De camino hacia la base del meteorito, yo también lo tengo._

—Alguien debe estar bajo tierra para apagarlo—dijo y voló con su armadura hasta llegar a la ubicación de Tony.

—_Yo estoy dentro_—habló Thor por el comunicador.

—Bien, ¿hay algún plan?

—Nosotros atacaremos, luego le daré a Thor su señal para que…—el meteorito de pronto desprendió una luz azul. Estaba encendido, así que debían apurarse.

—Es ahora, ¿no? —preguntó agitada Svetlana.

Ambos atacaron el meteorito rápidamente y Tony le gritó a Thor que lanzara su rayo en la base. La ciudad comenzó a bajar y ambos trataron de detener el impacto. Instantes después, Thor llegó a su ayuda y lograron reducir la velocidad del meteorito, así no causaría tantos estragos, ¿no? De por sí ya estaban tratando de detener algo muy malo. Minutos después, lograron salir de la corriente de aire de la ciudad y llegaron hasta el Helicarrier, observando como todo se desmoronaba en el pequeño país.

* * *

Thor, Svetlana y Tony entraron a la sala principal del Helicarrier. Las personas evacuadas ya estaban siendo atendidas por el personal y médicos de lo que era la agencia. Cuando entraron, Steve rápidamente la vio y caminó hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente, como si temiese perderla. De hecho, ella también temía perderlo en la batalla. Todos habían dudado sobre si sobrevivirían o no, pero lo hicieron. Cuando se separaron, ella notó a sus compañeros, todos estaban ahí; Scott, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Visión, Wanda…

—¿Dónde está Pietro? —preguntó a Steve preocupada.

—No sobrevivió—la cara de Wanda, quien estaba sentada en la mesa, era de pura tristeza en ese momento.

—¿Y Bruce?

—Se desconectó de Natasha, estaba en un quinjet pero no pueden rastrearlo.

—Espero que al menos él esté bien—susurró y volvió a abrazarlo.

* * *

—¿Pero si pones el martillo en un ascensor?

—Aún así subirá.

—El ascensor no es digno.

—Como sea, amigos—dijo Thor a Steve y Tony mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la nueva sede de los Vengadores. —Debo volver a Asgard ahora.

—¿Más cosas de gemas? —preguntó Tony cuando salieron al aire libre.

—Sí, ya hay cinco de ellas en el mundo, y una es Svetlana, no lo olviden—respondió. —No deben decirle.

—No lo haremos—dijo Steve con un poco de pesar.

—Ahí viene—habló Stark entre dientes para que no mencionasen nada sobre las gemas, y Svetlana salió por la puerta de la sede con su nuevo uniforme de cuero. Al parecer venía en el sentido contrario que ellos por el pasillo.

Svetlana había escuchado a Thor cuando le dio vida a Visión hablar sobre la gema que se escondía en su mente, algo que había inquietado bastante al equipo, pero ella no preguntó nada más sobre eso. Sólo sabía de su existencia y ya, pero no recordaba que ella tenía una en su alma.

—Hey—saludó ella con una sonrisa. —¿Ya te vas? —se volvió a Thor.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes, cosas de Asgard—contestó el dios y caminó alejándose de ellos. Se despidió con una media sonrisa y el arco iris lo envolvió, dejando una marca en el suelo. De pronto, Thor ya no estaba.

—Ese hombre no tiene ningún respeto por los jardines—comentó Tony cuando desapareció. —Bueno, creo que también debería irme—se acercó a su auto con Steve y Svetlana siguiéndole el paso.

—Voy a extrañarte Tony—dijo Steve.

—Yo también voy a extrañarte, a los dos de hecho.

—¿Mi abrazo? —preguntó Svetlana y Tony la abrazó, ambos se habían encariñado en el último año. Cuando se separaron, Tony y Steve se dieron la mano.

—Sabes, creo ya deberían sentar cabeza—comentó viéndolos. —Casarse, formar una familia… tal vez yo haga lo mismo con Pepper.

—El hombre que quería eso se congeló en el hielo hace setenta años—Tony se encogió de hombros al escucharle.

—Aún así creo que harían bebés muy lindos—contestó y se metió en su auto.

—Pienso que los bebés tendrán que esperar—dijo Svetlana sonriendo y viendo la cara ruborizada de Steve y le tomó la mano para que se calmara. Tony se despidió de ellos también y abandonó la sede. Ambos se encaminaron hasta la sede y Svetlana rió de pronto. —Sabes que te amo, ¿no? —dijo posando su cabeza en su brazo mientras caminaban.

—Mucho.

* * *

_THE AVENGERS WILL RETURN._


	23. De lo que fue

**De lo que fue.**

_Al año siguiente, en 2016, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos solicitó crear un Acta de Registro de Súperhumanos después de lo ocurrido en Sokovia. Esto dividió a Tony y a Steve en dos bandos, a favor y en contra respectivamente. Finalmente, la ley fue aprobada, y Steve tuvo que enfrentar la ley, sin embargo luego todo acabó y SHIELD comenzó a reconstruirse con la nueva sede de los Nuevos Vengadores._

_En Asgard, se desató el "Ragnarok", que causó la destrucción de la mayor parte de ese planeta y Bruce se separó de Hulk por ese tiempo en la Tierra, causando que la masa verde hiciera más estragos. Loki se unió a su hermano para ayudar a salvar los Nueve Reinos y volvió a Midgard luego de eso. _

_La bóveda de Odín había sido asaltada en el Ragnarok, así que el guante del infinito y el Tesseracto ahora estaban en manos de un desconocido. Los dos hermanos han estado buscándolo desde entonces._

_Actualmente, muchos súperhumanos han dado la cara y ayudan a salvar al mundo. Muchos de ellos tienen afiliaciones con SHIELD._

_En cuanto a la vida de los Vengadores, Falcon, Ant-Man, Spider-Man, Black Panter, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Visión, Capitán Marvel, entre otros, se han unido al equipo conforman la división de los Nuevos Vengadores._

_Los Vengadores originales, más la inclusión de Svetlana, Bucky y Loki, viven en Nueva York después de todo lo ocurrido. _

_Pietro se recuperó y no murió como lo habían pensado antes_

_Hank Pym ahora es consultor de los Vengadores._

_Natasha y Bruce son novios._

_Pepper y Tony finalmente se dieron el sí en el altar._

_Steve y Tony se disculparon en su boda._

_El equipo de Coulson sigue ayudando a Inhumanos._

_El último hijo de Clint tiene tres años._

_Y Svetlana y Steve están por casarse._


	24. La última batalla, I

**La última batalla, I**.

_2018._

—Dios, estoy muy nerviosa—habló agitada Svetlana.

—Cálmate, ¿sí? —le dijo Natasha mientras cerraba su vestido blanco.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó y se vio en el espejo. De pronto comenzó a hablar en otro idioma y a alterarse, cosa que a Natasha le pareció extraño.

—¿Estás hablando alemán? —preguntó confundida.

—¿Estoy gorda? Dime que no estoy gorda—exclamó, ignorando a la pelirroja.

—De hecho, acabo de cerrar la cremallera, así que no, no estás gorda.

—Gracias al cielo.

—Parece que tu mujer interior está saliendo…

—Sí, bueno, voy a casarme, creo que es justo.

Natasha juntó sus manos y sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, y no puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo.

—¿Te soy honesta? —preguntó Svetlana.

—Adelante.

—Tampoco pensé que iba a casarme—confesó. —Y mucho menos con alguien como Steve.

—No pienses esas cosas, te lo mereces al igual que él.

—Gracias—sonrió Svetlana.

La pelirroja le puso el velo encima y le arregló el moño que le había hecho antes. Se veía muy linda.

—¿Podemos pasar y ver a la novia? —preguntó Wanda con su acento y abrió la puerta del cuarto.

—Oh Dios, qué hermosa te ves—comentó María detrás de Wanda.

—¡Y no estoy gorda! —exclamó Svetlana con alegría.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —dijo Pepper a la par de María. —No es como si estuvieras embarazada… aún no.

—Espero que para eso pasen muchos años…

Las chicas eran damas de Svetlana en su boda, hasta Pepper que ya se había casado hace dos años.

Natasha le dio el ramo de rosas a Svetlana ya que era tiempo de irse y caminar hasta el altar. Salieron del cuarto y caminaron hasta la entrada de la azotea, ahí estaban Tony y Clint, quiénes se habían peleado por llevarla hasta el altar hace meses. Ella accedió a que los dos la llevaran ya que sus padres habían pasado a mejor vida cuando era una niña, así que, ¿Qué mejor que tenerlos a ambos ahora? Oh, y se estaba casando en la Torre de los Vengadores.

—Disculpen—dijo Tony al verla y sacó un pañuelo y comenzó secarse los ojos. Era broma por supuesto. —Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias, Tony.

—No puedo creer que nuestra pequeña vengadora haya crecido tan rápido—comentó Clint, a lo que ella sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Hay que ir ya, no creen? —intervino Tony.

En ese momento sus damas comenzaron a salir. Había un pequeño grupo de gente, amigos de Tony, otros agentes que se estaban capacitando en la sede de los Vengadores, y por supuesto, los Vengadores originales y los Nuevos Vengadores.

Seguido de eso, Svetlana salió con Tony y Clint a cada lado y vio desde lejos a Steve ya de pié junto al cura, quien los casaría. A un lado de él estaba Bucky, su padrino de bodas y tenía los anillos. Cuando Svetlana se detuvo frente a Steve, él no pudo decir palabra alguna. Ambos sentían mucha emoción y nervios a la vez con toda esa gente mirándolos. Pronto, el cura comenzó la ceremonia.

—Estamos aquí junto al altar, para que Dios garantice, con su gracia, su voluntad de contraer matrimonio…

El cura prosiguió su discurso y Svetlana trataba de escucharle, pero sólo pensaba en cómo cambiaría su futuro de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, al final no habría mucho que cambiar porque su trabajo estaba en reconstruir la agencia todavía y después de tres años.

Steve no dejaba de verla frente a él. Se planteó la vida que llevarían después de eso, pero al igual que ella no había tanta novedad. Tal vez se conseguirían otro hogar cerca, quien sabe, hasta podrían cumplirle el deseo de los bebés a Tony.

—… ahora unan sus manos y manifiesten su consentimiento frente a Dios y la Iglesia—continuó el cura minutos después. Ambos hicieron caso.

—Svetlana, yo, te quiero a ti como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

—Y yo, te quiero a ti, Steve, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi…—un trueno enorme los asustó a todos y Svetlana cortó en ese momento preocupada.

Rápidamente se comenzó a formar una nube oscura y enorme en el cielo y todos la veían asombrados. El trueno volvió a escucharse y el viento comenzó a azotar en plena boda. Todos comenzaron a preguntar y murmurar sobre la nube y por qué había cambiado el clima soleado repentinamente. De pronto, algo que parecía un portal se abrió encima de ellos.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó María y los presentes se apartaron de sus asientos al ver que algo parecido a un rayo cayó en medio de la azotea, haciendo una enorme grieta.

Afortunadamente nadie salió herido y Steve había tomado a Svetlana para ocultarse en el altar. Unas cosas parecidas a los chitauri comenzaron a salir y los agentes que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a sacar sus armas, al igual que Natasha y María. Al parecer venían preparadas. Los aliens comenzaron a atacarlos a todos, pero los Vengadores respondieron a ello. Quizás la única que no venía preparada para algo así era Svetlana. Nunca se te ocurre algo así en un día como ese, era una boda después de todo.

La terraza comenzó a partirse y Svetlana, Steve y los invitados lograron cruzarla rápidamente hasta entrar de nuevo a la torre.

—¡Trae tu escudo, rápido! —ordenó Tony a Steve, quien ya había llamado a su armadura.

Adentro de la sala, Svetlana observaba como sus compañeros, su novio y los agentes en ascenso peleaban con los aliens que salían del agujero negro. No podía creerlo. Su mente no lograba procesar lo que estaba pasando, había pasado demasiado rápido. Al principio solo era una boda como cualquier otra, pero ahora se había convertido en una guerra contra un ejército alienígena.

—Ven, hay que irnos—escuchó a Natasha.

Rápidamente la tomó y la condujo por un pasillo de la torre. Natasha sabía que tenía que sacarla de ahí, la conocía muy bien y su amiga no tenía idea de que hacer frente a eso. No habían avanzado mucho cuando una pequeña nave entro por la ventana del pasillo y las obligó a salir del corredor. Cuando estuvieron a punto de salir, otro alien se atravesó en el camino, pero un rayo lo mandó a volar antes de que pudiera herirlas.

—¡Lana, deberías irte! —exclamó Tony, quien las había salvado.

—¡EN ESO ESTAMOS! —respondió Natasha y luego la llevó con ella hasta las escaleras.

Sin embargo otra nave salió del portal llamando la atención de ambas y todos ahí. Era muchísimo más grande que las otras y rápidamente se estrelló en lo que quedaba de la azotea. De la pieza de metal salieron un hombre grande verde y musculoso, una mujer del mismo color pero más oscuro, un mapache con un arma, un árbol humanoide y finalmente, un hombre que si parecía un ser humano. Ellos se ocuparon de deshacerse de los aliens rápidamente.

—¡TONY, CUIDADO! —gritó Svetlana.

Un alien se acercó volando hasta él y lo tomó por el cuello, luego tiró algo parecido a una granada en la sala y explotó, dejando un enorme agujero.

Los nuevos habían acabado ya con los aliens con la ayuda de los Vengadores y los agentes. Aún así habían arruinado el día especial de Svetlana, y lo peor de todo, es que Tony ya no se encontraba con ellos. Ella quería llorar desde el barandal de las escaleras, pero se lo impidió. Ahora más que nunca habían encontrado otro peligro.

* * *

—Sentimos haber llegado así—se disculpó el hombre terrestre que había salido de la nave. Se había presentado como Peter Quill.

—No lo sabían—negó Svetlana, quien estaba aún con su vestido hecho un desastre. De hecho, toda ella era un desastre. Horas ya habían pasado desde el ataque. Todos lo eran después de eso. Nadie se había cambiado las ropas desde entonces.

—¿Al menos saben qué son esas cosas? —preguntó Steve en el laboratorio a los extranjeros.

—Son los Kree—respondió la mujer verde, Gamora. —Están dirigidos por Ronan el Acusador, el emperador de los Kree. Ya nos enfrentamos a él antes. Pensamos que estaba muerto, pero ya vemos que no.

—¿Saben cuáles son sus planes en nuestro planeta? —preguntó Natasha.

—Aún no, pero tememos que tiene algo que ver con Thanos, seguramente está controlando a Ronan—respondió Peter. —Supongo que ya escucharon de él, ¿no? —se dirigió a Thor y a Loki, quienes se tensaron un poco al escuchar el nombre del titán. —Después de todo son asgardianos…

—Sí, de hecho. Algo ha desaparecido de la cámara de armas de mi padre, tal vez sea el primer sospechoso—dijo Thor.

—El Guante del Infinito—mencionó Peter.

—¿Cómo lo conocen? —intervino Loki.

—Según lo que mi hermana, Nébula, ha dicho, él tiene el Guante—dijo Gamora.

—No entiendo—habló Svetlana, recordando la visión que tuvo en la base de HYDRA en Sokovia. —¿Para qué quiere un maldito guante?

—El "maldito guante" tiene compartimientos en forma de piedras pequeñas, seis en total—habló por primera vez el mapache, Rocket. — Esas son las Gemas del Infinito. Ya la recuperamos una vez, que no fue bonito por cierto, y finalmente la dejamos en Xandar, es otro planeta. Cuando los Nova Corps nos dijeron que habían atacado su base, la robaron y los perseguimos, hasta llegar hasta acá y arruinar tú… ¿cómo se llama? —Peter le dio una patada cuando mencionó eso. —¡Ay!

—Oh, ¿te di? Lo siento, ¡deja de ser tan imbécil! —regañó.

—¿Entonces les acaban de robar una gema? —preguntó Thor, ignorando que el tipo le había pegado al mapache.

—En pocas palabras sí—contestó Peter sonando apenado.

Thor y Loki se vieron mutuamente y se dispusieron a salir, sin embargo un fuerte sonido metálico les molestó los oídos a todos y la luz se parpadeó en la sala con los Guardianes y los cuatro Vengadores dentro.

—_Vengadores, ¿me extrañaron?_

—Ultrón…—musitó Svetlana, mientras los demás sólo escuchaban.

—_Veo que aún me recuerdas, Biónica_—habló burlonamente el robot en toda la torre.

—¡¿Dónde está Tony?! ¡¿Para qué lo quieres?! —gritó enojada al cielo.

—_Me temo que no puedo responder a eso, madre…_

—¿Por qué me llamas así?

—_Eso es lo que eres, me temo. También tuve planes de traerte a ti y a Visión con nosotros para una reunión familiar, pero no se pudo_—cuando nadie contestó, Ultrón sólo rió en los oídos de todos. —_No deberían subestimarme ahora. Ya no soy el mismo de antes, tengo muchas cosas bajo la manga. Oh, permítanme recordarles que mi lugar de estadía es Eslorenia, aunque creo que ya lo sabían…_—las computadoras del laboratorio y los dispositivos de pantalla se encendieron en toda la torre y mostraron las noticias. Los reporteros hablaban de Eslorenia. Miles de robots habían destruido el pequeño país, la gente se había vuelto una especie de zombis y el país estaba colonizado por Ultrón prácticamente. De golpe, las computadoras se apagaron. —_Ahora ya lo saben, Vengadores. Y no duden en que iré por ustedes en cualquier momento._

—Venía a dar el paradero de Tony Stark, pero escuché todo en el camino—habló Hank Pym, quien había asistido a la boda, en la puerta del laboratorio.

* * *

—¿Entonces ya hay un plan? —preguntó Natasha.

—No lo creo—respondió Steve. —Estaba pensando en llamar a los Nuevos Vengadores, que ellos se enfrenten a Ultrón.

—¿Qué? No, este es nuestro desastre—dijo Svetlana.

—Pero están aquí para ayudar—dijo Bucky.

—Sí, además tenemos a los Guardianes—dijo Natasha.

—Sí, pero no podemos pedirles ayuda con Ultrón—habló Steve. —Están ocupados con Thanos y los Kree. Lo que suceda con Ultrón y sus centinelas es nuestro trabajo. ¿Qué hay de Tony, Hank? —preguntó al hombre.

—No puedo comunicarme con él—respondió el científico en las computadoras del laboratorio.

—Parece que Ultrón ha bloqueado toda señal—añadió Banner.

Todo el equipo se quedó en silencio. Hace un día se habían llevado a Tony y no habían podido dar con él. Sí sabían dónde estaba, por supuesto, pero más de uno de ellos temía que Ultrón lo aniquilase o algo.

—No puede matarlo—habló Wanda atrayendo la atención. —Él lo creó, debe necesitarlo.

—Como a la doctora Cho, creo que ya sé a dónde va esto—dijo Banner.

—¿Entonces quería capturarlos a todos? —intervino Pietro.

—Cuando Ultrón dijo que quería traer a Lana y a Visión con él, la llamó "madre" —dijo Clint. Al parecer todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. —Alguno de ustedes, Thor, Bruce, ¿intentaron capturarlos?

—Al parecer—mencionó el dios.

—A mí sí—confesó Svetlana.

—Yo me convertí en Hulk, así que no recuerdo…

—La incógnita ahora es para qué—continuó Thor.

—Ni siquiera mi mente puede detectarlo—habló por primera vez Visión.

—Tiene que estar usando magia o algo para que no podamos encontrar sus planes—añadió Loki.

—Es un robot—recordó Natasha.

—Pero logré desconectar su mente en Sokovia—respondió Visión.

—Se ha hecho más fuerte—dijo Steve.

—Deben atacar—intervino Hank. —Lo más pronto posible y traer a Stark con vida.

—No podemos solamente atacar—respondió Steve.

—¿Por qué no? El país ya está devastado y el gobierno está buscando una solución a ese problema—dijo Hank. —Podrían ofrecerse. Vamos chicos, ¡son los Vengadores! Ya se enfrentaron a alienígenas en un portal y a un robot maníaco. Ahora tienen a dos equipos con ustedes, y uno no es de este planeta.


	25. La última batalla, II

**La última batalla, II.**

—Te soy honesto Thor, nunca había sentido tanto miedo—dijo Loki viendo la sala destruida de hace dos días.

—Por las gemas, por supuesto.

—¿Crees que deberíamos decirle? —preguntó.

—Estuve considerándolo pero sinceramente, no lo sé—respondió.

—¿Qué estás considerando? —la voz de Svetlana los sorprendió en la sala y los dos hermanos voltearon hasta ella.

—Nada—contestó Loki y rápidamente salió de ahí, dejando a su hermano y a la chica confundidos.

—Quisiera hablar contigo, si no es mucha molestia—comentó a Thor y se cruzó de brazos temiendo por lo que diría.

—Adelante.

—Tuve una visión. Fue en la base de HYDRA y vi el guante, tenía gemas en él, y vi a un gigante. Su piel era morada y la ciudad estaba destruida; no vi a nadie, a ninguno de ustedes, solo gente muerta esparcida por los suelos… y de pronto me apuntó a mí—ella apartó la mirada del dios. —No quise decirles porque pensé que me tomarían por loca, pero ahora veo que está pasando y nadie quiere eso—Thor respiró pesadamente y pensó en si decirle o no lo que ocultaba, pero guardó silencio y esperó que continuase. —¿Por qué cada vez que menciono a esas gemas o algo así nadie quiere responderme? Lo he intentado hace años, incluso cuando le diste vida a Visión frente a todos nosotros, no entiendo…

—Eres una gema, ¿sí? Tienes la gema del alma, ya lo sabías pero Loki te hechizó y la ocultó. Olvidaste que la tenías y nadie dijo nada porque es peligroso. Es por eso que hemos tratado de evitar el tema contigo—respondió de golpe. —Viste a Thanos en tu visión, tratará de sacar la gema de tu cuerpo y no podemos permitirlo o las tendrá todas. Me parece que entonces eres la única que falta en su colección.

—¿Entonces tratará de matarme?

—Eso me temo…

—¡ALGUIEN VIENE! —escucharon la voz de Gamora saliendo del ascensor rápidamente con los Guardianes.

—¿De qué habl…—los cristales de las ventanas se quebraron antes de que Svetlana terminara la frase.

Ella y Thor se apartaron al momento y el cielo comenzó a oscurecer de nuevo, igual que el día anterior. Los atacarían. Otro portal se abrió frente a ellos y los Kree entraron y comenzaron a atacar en la sala destruida. Svetlana, cuando intentaba llamar a su armadura con el brazalete, recibió una descarga de las armas de los alienígenas y la mandó a volar por los aires hasta caer al suelo.

Preparada para otro ataque, ella se cubrió cuando vio al Kree acercándose a ella, pero nada sucedió y solo escuchó un ruido de algo partiéndose cerca suyo.

—¡VETE! —escuchó a Drax y vio que él había evitado que el Kree se acercase, destruyéndolo.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levantó corriendo hacia un pasillo, dejando a los Guardianes y Thor peleando contra los Kree en la sala. Corrió y corrió hasta que se topo con alguien y suspiró de alivio al ver quién era.

—Steve—murmuró y se abalanzó a él asustada.

—Ven, hay que irnos. Debes ponerte a salvo—dijo y rompió el abrazo, llevándola por aquel laberinto.

—Visión—mencionó ella. —Él también tiene una gema del infinito.

—Al parecer ya lo sabes…

—Thor acaba de decírmelo.

De pronto, llegaron a una habitación con paredes metálicas y con pinta de laboratorio. Entraron ahí y Steve cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Bruce, cálmate, ¿sí? —rogó Natasha frente a su novio.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando Ultrón quiere secuestrarnos? —respondió el doctor desde la silla. Se notaba que su respiración estaba alterada y hacía un esfuerzo por no convertirse en el otro tipo.

Visión estaba ahí también junto con Clint, Wanda, Pietro, Bucky, María y Hank, quienes parecían muy preocupados por la situación. Loki no estaba ahí, así que estaba ayudando a Thor y los demás de seguro. Ahora ya entendían todo. Debían proteger a Svetlana, Bruce y Visión de Ultrón.

La chica no sabía qué demonios hacer o pensar, se quedó ahí parada viendo a sus compañeros con sorpresa. De nuevo los habían atacado y los Kree parecían que nunca iban a detenerse hasta que no los consiguieran. Sintió como Steve tomó su mano y la tomó gratamente, sin embargo el gesto no la hacía sentir en paz o segura. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué sentir en esos instantes. En el cuarto se escuchaban todos los golpes y ataques de la sala.

Pasos se escucharon desde fuera y los Vengadores llevaron a los tres de ellos hasta el fondo de la habitación para evitar que los capturasen. Los Kree derribaron la puerta en pocos segundos y comenzaron a pelear con los humanos. Sin embargo la pelea no duró mucho. Algo parecido a una granada cayó frente a ellos y los paralizó a todos, impidiéndoles moverse. Sus cuerpos ahora estaban rodeados de auras azules y no podían hacer nada más que observar. La única que quedaba con movimiento era Svetlana y tenía miedo de correr al ver a un tipo alto y azul entrando por la puerta.

—Humanos, creen que pueden derrotarnos tan fácilmente—habló acercándose a ella. —Y tú, debes ser la gema…

—¿Quién eres?

—El emperador Kree—fue lo último que dijo y apuntó su martillo a ella.

Svetlana sintió un ardor en su cuerpo cuando la luz morada del arma la impactó y cayó inconsciente al suelo frente a los Kree.

* * *

_Vio un puente._

_Un puente con luces, luces de colores. Era brillante._

_Esa ciudad. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Era dorada, tenía un enorme palacio en el centro._

_Vestidos. Armaduras. Capas. Magia. Espadas. Un martillo._

_Encontró una habitación. Había nueve personas. Tres de ellas tenían armadura; su padre, ellos eran los hijos._

_Vio una luz verde. Ella cayó al suelo._

_No funcionó._

_Los sacaron a todos._

_Sólo eran ella y el hechicero._

_Vio de nuevo la luz verde. Y despertó._

* * *

_Despertó._

_Pero no estaba en la Tierra. Estaba flotando._

_Era el espacio. Parecía el espacio. Había estrellas rodeándola._

_De pronto vio una luz._

_La luz se convirtió en alguien. Se hizo un hombre._

_Sus ojos no tenían color, su piel tampoco la tenía. Toda su silueta era luz._

_Se acercó a ella. Llevó su mano a su mejilla._

_Pero no sintió su contacto._

—_Estamos muy orgullosos de ti…_

_Fue lo último que escuchó._

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy? —dijo agitadamente. Ahora sí había despertado. No sabía qué demonios había soñado. Se dio cuenta de pronto que estaba atada a un panel, ¿o era una pared? Oh no…

—Lana, ¿estás bien? —escuchó una voz a su derecha. Era Tony.

—¿Eh? —musitó confundida.

—Lo siento, eso fue estúpido. Por supuesto que no estás bien.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó de nuevo, pero recordó que sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta. —Olvídalo, Eslorenia.

—Iba a decir que estábamos en la base de Ultrón porque no ha querido decirme nada desde ayer, pero sí…

—¿Somos los únicos aquí?

—Me temo que no—escuchó a su izquierda.

—¿Visión? Espera, si tú estás aquí…

—No trajeron a Banner—respondió Tony.

—Lo impedí—habló Visión.

—¿Cómo? Estaban paralizados, todos…

—Me ofrecí por él, al parecer el emperador Kree aceptó.

—Ronan—susurró Svetlana.

—Oigan chicos, hay muchas cosas que no me están diciendo—intervino Tony.

—Si recuerdas a los tipos extraños que bajaron de la nave ayer, ¿no? —Tony asintió. —Pues nos ayudaron. Resulta que un tal Thanos está buscando las gemas.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Ya lo recordé—corrigió. —Antes de despertar tuve un sueño, o dos. Vi mi viaje a Asgard y cuando Loki ocultó la gema en mí.

—Y pensar que estuvimos tratando de evitar esto desde hace años—murmuró Tony. Él se volteó y vio a Svetlana tratando de zafarse de esas cosas que los mantenían atados. —Intenté liberarme, pero no pude. No lo hagas, es inútil.

—Demonios. Visión, ¿puedes entrar en la mente de Ultrón?

—Me temo que no, he estado intentándolo desde hace unas horas.

Una puerta se abrió frente a ellos interrumpiendo su plática.

—_Espero que no planeen escaparse, Vengadores. Puede que no los tenga a todos, pero tengo a los más esenciales para esto._


	26. La última batalla, III

**La última batalla, III.**

Unos siete días habían pasado desde que Svetlana había llegado a la base de Ultrón en Eslorenia.

En su estadía, se dio cuenta de que los centinelas de Ultrón y los Kree trabajaban juntos formando una extraña alianza. Aún así, por lo que había escuchado de los Guardianes, el emperador Kree, Ronan, quizás estaba siendo controlado por Thanos y al momento, ella no descartó la idea de que Ultrón tal vez estuviera controlado por el titán también. Pero nada era cierto todavía.

Un día, ella y Tony despertaron en una celda aparte y ya no estaban colgados como la otra vez y Visión ya no estaba con ellos. No lo habían visto, cosa que les preocupaba mucho. Ninguno descartó de sus mentes que si se habían llevado a Visión con ellos por la gema, algún día se la llevarían a ella también.

Svetlana le había contado en esos días a Tony todo lo que sabía y lo que había platicado con los Guardianes. Al parecer ya estaban al borde de una guerra y esta vez era universal.

Ambos se encontraban en el suelo de la celda de piedra. Ella vio las mangas de su suéter malgastado. Casi había sido capturada en pijama ese día. Sin contar que Tony seguía con el traje gris que había usado en su boda. Se sentía sucia y culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba encerrada con el hombre más inteligente que alguna vez había conocido, pero no podían escapar. Adentro no había nada y el robot los tenía muy bien vigilados a ambos.

—Siento que todo esto es culpa mía.

Al escucharla, Tony dejó de ver la pared a su lado y se volvió a la chica con una expresión confundida.

—No sabías que tenías la gema… y tampoco pediste nacer, al igual que todos aquí—habló serio.

—Lo sé, pero si yo no hubiese aceptado unirme a SHIELD nada de esto estuviera sucediendo…

—Tampoco hubieses conocido a Steve—interrumpió. Ella no dijo nada. —¿Ves? También está el lado bueno.

—Sí, pero…

—Nada. ¿Crees que eres la única que siente culpa aquí? —preguntó de pronto. —Ultrón tiene mis pautas cerebrales. No se lo dije a nadie porque no quería que interfirieran. Eso que ves ahí es mi mente queriendo matarnos a todos.

—Aún no sabes si está siendo controlado por Thanos…—Svetlana interrumpió.

—¡Es un maldito robot, no posee mente! —gritó.

—¡Visión logró desactivarlo en Sokovia!

—¡Fue hace tres años! ¿Quién nos hace creer que es el mismo de antes? Tiene más cosas y aliados de otro mundo y magia, ¡está demente!

—¿Sabes por qué no he llorado?

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver con esto

—No, sí tiene que ver. Porque no tiene sentido. Nada de esto tiene sentido. El día que me trajeron aquí, no solo recordé que fui a Asgard y que Loki escondió la gema en mí, también vi a… algo, una ente, no sé lo que era. Vi una luz, luego se transformó en un hombre y me dijo que estaban orgullosos de mí… Sonó muy paternal en mi cabeza. De pronto estaba aquí con ustedes. Todos estos días me aguanté las lágrimas, incluso el día en el que te llevaron porque sabía que llorando no iba a traerte de vuelta, tampoco volvería en el tiempo y detendría a los Kree, ni volvería de nuevo a mi boda y tampoco sería un día normal…

—Yo también me abstengo de llorar—dijo Tony después de un silencio. —Quiero decir, pensé que ya lo habíamos derrotado y luego aparece de la nada con aliens y ese tal Thanos que dices y...

Una explosión se escuchó fuera de la habitación.

Ambos se asustaron y el suelo comenzó a temblar levemente. Tony y Svetlana se levantaron del suelo y caminaron hasta el centro del pequeño lugar. El movimiento de la tierra aumentó en pocos segundos y no había ningún lugar en donde pudieran esconderse ahí dentro.

—Así que, ¿quién era el hombre al que viste en tu sueño? —preguntó Tony queriendo olvidar que podrían morir si la base se caía.

—Mi padre, tal vez, no lo sé…—respondió temblorosa.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban pasos y como si estuviesen peleando con algo.

—¿Crees que sean ellos? —dijo Tony.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió. Loki, Steve y Thor estaban ahí.

Svetlana corrió rápidamente hasta Steve y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Se había sentido incompleta durante esa semana al no estar a su lado.

—Te extrañé—habló Steve apegándola más a él.

—Yo también. ¿Cómo nos encontraron en la base? —preguntó cuando se separaron.

—Hank habló con el gobierno, tenemos apoyo—respondió Steve.

—¿Soldados? —preguntó Tony.

—Exacto.

Los cuatro comenzaron a salir de la habitación. La base de Ultrón estaba hecha de piedra, al igual que la celda en donde estaban. Caminaron en ella y Steve los guió a todos a la entrada de unas escaleras del mismo material. Dentro de la enorme base había una nave chitauri. De las mismas que había visto Tony en Sokovia. Todos se sorprendieron. No sabían de dónde demonios sacaban esas cosas.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Loki gimió de dolor llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Thor al frente.

—Creo que encontré la mente de Visión—respondió detrás de Tony y Svetlana. —Está aquí. En algún lado, pero es muy débil.

Steve y Thor se vieron mutuamente como preguntándose qué debían hacer ahora.

—¿Irás a buscarlo? —intervino Steve.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer—sintió de nuevo la mente de Visión. —Debo ir.

—Ten cuidado—advirtió Thor, viéndolo bajar las escaleras de nuevo.

Continuaron subiendo. Toda la base estaba temblando y no dudaban que en algún momento eso se caería en pedazos. Había mucho polvo y se escuchaban golpes desde arriba. Centinelas de Ultrón comenzaron a llegar hasta ellos. Thor y Steve se dedicaron a apartarlos a todos ya que Tony y Svetlana aún no tenían nada para poder defenderse. Luego de unos minutos encontraron una puerta metálica. El lugar estaba construido como para que pareciese un sótano. Uno muy grande.

Steve la abrió y todos salieron. Afuera estaba Wanda defendiendo la entrada de la base. Thor se separó de ellos para ayudar con los Kree que también estaban en el pequeño país junto con los centinelas. Steve llevó a Svetlana y a Tony al quinjet para que usaran sus armaduras.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la nave, Steve se quedó en la entrada de ésta y vio como ella y Tony caminaron hasta las armaduras, pero Svetlana se detuvo. Corrió hasta él y en unos segundos lo estaba besando apasionadamente. A Steve le sorprendió pero le correspondió a eso ya que esos días sin ella habían sido estresantes.

—También te extrañé, pero debemos salir y derrotar a esas cosas—comentó Steve cuando se separaron.

Ella le sonrió un poco y volvió a la par de Tony, quien no había dejado de verlos solo para esperarla.

Mientras ellos se alistaban rápidamente, Steve pensó en que al menos ya la tenía de vuelta. Y a Tony, claro. Pepper no debía preocuparse más. Ambos seguían vivos. Lo único que le preocupaba ahora era si podrían salir de esa. Rescatarlos era un paso, pero no habían encontrado a Thanos todavía, sin contar que Loki estaba buscando a Visión. Aunque habían llevado a los Guardianes y a los Nuevos Vengadores con ellos, era muy riesgoso.

* * *

Tony entró de nuevo a la base de Ultrón, con su armadura por supuesto, luego de haber salido de la nave con Steve y Svetlana. Si bien él sabía para qué querían a Visión y a la chica, pero aún no le quedaba claro para qué lo querían exactamente. De todos modos ellos eran las que tenían gemas. Él sólo tenía, ¿qué? ¿Inteligencia?

Recorrió la base de piedra unos minutos y luego llegó a lo que parecía un laboratorio lleno de computadoras. Había otros aparatos que no conocía, pero seguramente eran tecnología de los Kree.

—Muy bien, Viernes es hora de que investigues todo—ordenó a la IA.

Mientras tanto, se dedicó a vigilar muy bien a su alrededor. Se sacó el casco y se metió en las computadoras con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera servirle. Lo único que ya tenían claro era:

A) Visión estaba siendo buscado por Loki.

B) Todos tenían la esperanza de que el dios llegase antes de que le quitasen la gema y muriera.

C) Svetlana ya estaba con ellos combatiendo a los Kree y los centinelas.

Ahora debían preocuparse por que Thanos no los sorprendiera. Esas tres cosas giraban en torno a un mismo fin, las gemas. Siempre eran las gemas.

De vuelta a las computadoras, Tony encontró un programa que parecía ser obra de Ultrón. _Phalanx _leyó Tony.

—_Señor, hay elementos y tecnología que no conozco_—habló Viernes de repente. —_Parecen ser Kree._

Tony no le respondió nada y siguió leyendo brevemente los archivos del programa. Encontró los códigos de sus pautas cerebrales. El bastardo ya lo sabía.

—_Señor, tengo informes_—volvió a hablar.

—Adelante.

—_Phalanx; la gema de la mente_—dijo la IA y cerró el casco de la armadura de Tony. Viernes reprodujo los hologramas del plan—_Visión fue llevado a un cuarto especial. Usarían una maquina desconocida con tecnología Kree desconocida para quitársela. La siguiente fase estaría completa hasta usar la gema en usted._

—Ultrón se vengaría de mí entonces…

Una explosión se escuchó en la base y Tony se volteó de las computadoras para salir del cuarto. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta la salida. Escuchó un pitido a lo lejos, sin embargo no le puso atención, hasta que sintió algo que lo llevó hasta la otra punta del lugar con mucha velocidad.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó Tony desde el suelo y vio a su "salvador".

—_Señor, Loki ha liberado a Visión._

—Me di cuenta.

—Siento llegar así—se disculpó el androide.

Loki cayó adolorido de pronto en la misma habitación. Alguien lo había golpeado.

—_¿Nunca se rinden?_ —dijo la voz de Ultrón siguiendo al dios.

—Esto se va a poner feo…

* * *

En el centro de la capital de Eslorenia, Svetlana se estaba encargando de los Kree y los centinelas. Steve le había contado que Natasha, Clint, Bucky y Pietro estaban comandando a los soldados del gobierno mientras los demás defendían cerca de la base de Ultrón. Ellos se estaban encargando de sacar a las personas que habían recibido un lavado de cerebro para obedecer al robot. Además que una enorme nave Kree cubría toda la ciudad.

Esas cosas nunca la dejaban en paz, obviamente, y había muchos de ellos que tenían pequeñas naves. Por los aires, ella se dio cuenta de que les costaba andar por curvas pequeñas, así que se encargó de atraerlas y en el momento indicado haría que se estrellaran.

Acababa de hacer que otra de las capsulas se estrellase, cuando sintió un disparo de carga eléctrica en su armadura y la obligó a desacelerar. Viernes le avisó que un centinela estaba siguiéndole. Otro disparo. Esta vez llegó hasta su cuerpo y provocó fallos en la IA. Más de ellos se reunieron y Svetlana de aterrizó en una calle junto con los robots. Peleó con ellos mientras pudo y el cielo comenzó a oscurecer.

Estaba cansándose y uno de los centinelas la mandó a volar, sin embargo pudo propinarle un ataque final con la armadura. Al menos lo había derrotado. Quedó en el suelo adolorida y con pocas energías empezó a levantarse lentamente.

Volvió su vista hasta arriba y el mismo gigante que había visto en su visión caminaba hasta ella. Cuando vio alrededor, todo estaba destruido. Eran los mismos edificios y los cuerpos de las personas esparcidos en las aceras.

Su cabeza dolía y ella sabía que no podía más. El guante estaba en la misma mano y tenía cuatro gemas en él. Al fin pudo observarlas.

Lo mismo se repitió. Trato de huir pero no pudo y sintió el poder del guante actuando en su cuerpo. Era como la eternidad. Y dolía. Demasiado. No intentó huir. Su armadura ya no funcionaba, había usado el último poco de energía que le quedaba con el centinela. Poco a poco deliró y creyó que era su fin. Sus sentidos también estaban fallando.

Vagamente escuchó el sonido de un motor y vio borrosamente como atacaban a Thanos por detrás. Reconoció que eran los Guardianes. Cayó al suelo cuando no sintió más aquella luz del guante y vio a Groot acercándose a ella. Notó como hacía crecer sus ramas y sintió al árbol rodeándola para protegerla. Una pequeña flor salió de una de ellas, sonrió tristemente y escuchó otra de las naves. Reconoció de nuevo las pequeñas manchas que atacaron a Thanos y sus aliados.

Una última luz se formó encima de todos ellos y tomó la forma de un hombre y vio como se acercaba al titán para sacarle las gemas con su poder.

Fue lo último que recordó antes de caer desmayada en Groot.

* * *

_Despertó._

_De nuevo se encontró flotando entre las estrellas._

_No sabía por qué estaba ahí de nuevo._

_Se tomó unos segundos para admirar a su alrededor. ¿Esos eran los Nueve Reinos?_

_Una luz se formó frente a ella._

_Era la misma luz que le había hablado antes. Tomó la forma del hombre y se acercó._

—_Estamos muy orgullosos de ti…_

_Volvió a repetirlo. La figura la abrazó. Quería llorar._

_¿Y si era su padre?_

_Vio como otra luz comenzó a formarse atrás de él. Era azul. Tomó la figura de una mujer._

_También se acercó a ella y se unió al abrazo._

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz de la habitación blanca la molestó un poco. Recorrió lentamente con la vista el lugar. Estaba en un cuarto de enfermería. En la sede, seguramente.

Sintió un apretón en su mano derecho y cuando volteó, vio a Steve dormido sobre un sofá en lo que parecía una posición para nada cómoda. Quiso hablar pero su garganta seca se lo impidió y comenzó a toser fuertemente. Eso despertó a Steve. Se levantó del sofá y sirvió un vaso de agua de una de las mesas. Svetlana se sentó con su ayuda y tomó el agua.

—Gracias—dijo ella después de haber acabado.

Steve asintió y se sentó en la camilla a la par de la chica.

—¿Cuánto llevo dormida? —preguntó.

—Dos meses—respondió.

Ella sintió en su tono de voz algo más. Quizás pensaron que nunca despertaría. De un momento a otro, él la abrazó. Svetlana le correspondió y se quedaron así por un rato. Disfrutando de la cercanía y la calidez de los abrazos que siempre compartían. No podía creer que habían pasado dos meses ya. Eso significaba que los guardianes se habían ido, y por ende, habían derrotado a Thanos y Ultrón.

—¿Ganamos?

Steve se apartó y la vio.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces significa que al fin podremos casarnos? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Steve le correspondió y asintió. Svetlana de pronto se acercó más y le plantó un beso. La puerta se abrió y se separaron al ver a Bruce ahí. Se veía sorprendido, pero feliz.

—Veo que ya despertaste—sonrió.


	27. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

—… y ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Steve se acercó a Svetlana y finalmente, le plantó el beso de bodas que ambos tanto estaban esperando.

Ella escuchó como los invitados se ponían de pie y aplaudían. Incluso escuchó silbidos. Bucky, Tony y Clint de seguro.

—Te amo—sonrió ella cuando se separaron.

Finalmente habían tenido su boda. Después de cinco meses para ser exactos. Ya saben, debían arreglar con el gobierno y Xandar después, pero todo pareció calmarse luego de lo sucedido en Eslorenia. Habían salvado al universo… una vez más.

La boda se hizo de nuevo en la Torre, al igual que la recepción.

Luego de que una Pepper embarazada de tres meses agarrase el ramo de la novia, todos se trasladaron a la sala. Svetlana aún no podía creer que ya había dado el siguiente paso con Steve, ni lo felices que se veían sus compañeros celebrando su casamiento. Pero sin duda lo que más les alegraba a todos era que un pequeño vengador estaba en camino. Los agentes en entrenamiento se encontraban ahí con los Nuevos Vengadores. Oh, y también los Guardianes. Resulta que después de que Svetlana despertó, Peter llegó a verla. Aún no se habían ido y bueno, al final mantuvieron comunicación. Tony había construido unos móviles para que funcionasen fuera de la Tierra, así que… sí. Ya se sabe el resto.

—No puedo creer que ya somos esposos…—murmuró ella viendo a Bucky coquetear con una de las agentes en proceso de la sede.

Steve respondió con una pequeña risa y la apegó más a él.

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

—Y no voy a cansarme de decírtelo—comentó Steve y tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—Te vas a poner cursi—dijo Svetlana riendo.

Steve se encogió de hombros y ella le abrazó, sin poder creer de nuevo el buen momento que estaban teniendo. De pronto, la música de fondo cambió y los invitados comenzaron a esparcirse por la sala para bailar. Toda la noche, Svetlana pasó riéndose de las pocas habilidades que tenía su esposo para ello.

* * *

_2027._

—Sí, sí, Tony entiendo. Iré para allá luego, ¿sí? —habló agitada Svetlana en el auricular mientras caminaba con una carpeta en sus manos.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —escuchó en el pasillo a alguien que corría a toda prisa.

Demonios, por poco olvidaba que tenía hijos. Vio su reloj en la muñeca rápidamente. _9 a.m, _la hora del desayuno_._ Entró a la cocina y vio a su pequeño James de ocho años detrás de ella sentándose en el comedor.

—Hola cariño—saludó y dejó la carpeta en la barra. —¿Dónde está Natasha? —preguntó mientras hurgaba en la refrigeradora por leche y jugo.

—Se quedó a dormir con la tía Nat, ¿recuerdas? —dijo el niño en la mesa.

—Oh, claro. Tienes razón—respondió Svetlana mientras preparaba un plato de cereal para James y se sirvió jugo de naranja. Ella lo colocó frente al niño y le dio un beso.

—¿Ya te irás a trabajar?

—No hables con la boca llena—regañó sentada frente a él y tomó del jugo.

—Lo siento—James tragó la comida y habló. —¿Te irás a trabajar?

—Sí, cariño. Sólo esperaré a que Natasha venga con… Natasha—respondió. Aún, y después de cinco años, se le hacía extraño pronunciar el nombre de su amiga y de su hija de forma seguida.

Un _beep _anunció la llegada del ascensor y escucharon los pasos y la voz de Natasha y de su hija.

—¡Mami! —exclamó la niña y corrió hasta su madre. Svetlana se puso de rodillas para abrazar a su hija.

—Hola tía Nat—habló de nuevo el pequeño con la boca llena de cereal.

—Hola James.

—¿Qué tal se ha portado? —preguntó a la pelirroja.

—Muy bien—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Espero que no haya causado molestias—comentó Svetlana revolviéndole el cabello rubio a la niña que estaba pegada a su pierna.

—Por supuesto que no, a Bruce le agradan los niños—dijo ella.

—_Svetlana, ya es hora_—escuchó a Tony por su auricular y recordó que tenía que trabajar.

—Cierto. Nat, ¿podrías cuidarlos? —alistó la carpeta y se alisó el pantalón de vestir que tenía.

—No hay problema—la pelirroja caminó hasta la nevera y se dispuso a cocinar para la pequeña Natasha.

—Te lo agradezco, enserio.

Svetlana se despidió de sus hijos con un beso y tomó el bolso de la barra de cerámica.

—¿Papá vendrá pronto? —preguntó la niña antes de que ella saliera.

—Claro que sí, cariño. Pórtense bien, no quiero que hagan desastres, ¡los amo! —gritó en el pasillo, corrió hasta la sala y esperó el ascensor impaciente.

Ya iba tarde y no quería que Tony se enojara con ella por eso. Estaba trabajando para Industrias Stark hacía un tiempo desarrollando nuevas tecnologías y además ayudaba a Pepper con el manejo de la compañía, sin contar que en sus tiempos libres aún era Vengadora, mientras que Steve seguía entrenando jóvenes agentes en la nueva SHIELD.

En unos minutos, las puertas se abrieron y vio a Steve con su traje de Capitán América, Tony y su hijo, Edward saliendo del ascensor.

—¡Hola tía Lana! —saludó mientras corría hasta la cocina. A jugar con James y Natasha seguramente.

—Hola Edward…

—¡No te caigas! —advirtió Tony a su hijo de nueve. —¡¿Cómo es que no te apresuras, mujer?! —preguntó a Svetlana.

—Lo siento, me levanté tarde ahora—se disculpó y se volvió a Steve. —Y tú, se suponía que estarías aquí en la tarde.

—La misión terminó antes—se encogió de hombros y le plantó un beso en la boca.

—Uggh, qué asco—comentó Tony como si fuese un niño viéndolos. —Bien, es hora de irnos, ya—tomó a Svetlana del brazo cuando se separó de Steve y la metió en el ascensor.

—Te veré más tarde, lo siento—dijo ella.

—Comprendo que tienen trabajo, te amo.

—Adiós, también te amo—sonrió.

—Van a empalagarme—comentó Tony cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando.

—¡Cuida bien a los niños, están en la cocina con Nat! —escuchó de Svetlana.

Dejó el escudo encima del sofá y se encaminó a ver a sus pequeños hijos. Cuando entró, James y la pequeña Natasha dejaron de comer y se abalanzaron sobre él. Hace dos días que no había vuelto por otra misión, al parecer lo extrañaban. Luego de apartarse, saludó a Edward. Sí se parecía mucho a Tony, pero era un niño. Al menos Steve lo soportaba.

—Pensé que regresabas más tarde—comentó la pelirroja y se saludaron.

—La misión terminó antes…

—¿Pateaste muchos traseros? —preguntó James desde la mesa.

—Sí, algo así—rió Steve.

—Cool—comentó Edward y tomó del jugo de naranja que la tía Natasha le había servido.

—Creo que debería irme a la sede. Estás cansado, la manejaré por ti—dijo Natasha.

—De hecho sí, me quedaré cuidándolos, gracias—respondió Steve.

Ella se despidió de todos y se fue al ascensor para llegar a su piso. Rápidamente pensó en Natasha y Bruce. Siempre cuidaban de sus hijos ya que no podían tener uno. Vio a los niños comiendo y sabía que tenía que mantenerlos ocupados.

Todos esos años habían sido tediosos. Costaba mucho criar a un niño, en su caso eran dos. Pero no eran los únicos. Svetlana y Steve habían tenido a su hijo justo unos meses después que Pepper y Tony. Luego llegó la pequeña Natasha. No podía creer que llevaban nueve años de casados. Las cosas eran diferentes, pero se las arreglaron para seguir haciendo lo que más amaban: ser Vengadores, y ahora más que proteger al mundo, debían proteger a sus pequeños niños. Thor y Loki también habían tenido hijos, sin embargo tuvieron que volver a Asgard. Wanda y Visión, bueno, ellos tenían algo al igual que Natasha y Bruce. Clint tenía su familia y sus chicos habían crecido mucho. Pietro y Bucky también tenían pareja. De los Guardianes no sabía nada aún, pero seguramente seguían defendiendo la galaxia.

Suspiró y volvió a ver a los niños en la mesa.

—¿Y qué quieren hacer? —preguntó.

—¡Jugar videojuegos! —sugirió Edward. Natasha hizo un puchero. Steve sabía que a su hija casi no le gustaba eso.

—¿Algo más?

—También quiero jugar videojuegos, papá—comentó James y todos terminaron su desayuno.

—Busquen algo en lo que tu hermana también pueda participar—dijo mientras recogía los platos y los llevaba al fregadero.

—¡Vengadores unidos! —gritó James y los tres niños corrieron a la sala a jugar a ser superhéroes.

Cuando Steve salió de la cocina encontró a los niños jugando con su escudo. Agradeció que tenía más replicas de esos, pero de todos modos el Vibranium era indestructible. Incluso a prueba de niños. Antes de que se uniera a ellos, sintió su móvil en el bolsillo del traje y lo sacó preguntándose qué sucedía ahora.

_Emergencia_ leyó en la pantalla. Al parecer otra misión les esperaba. Eso significaba que Tony y Svetlana también debían dejar su trabajo para otro momento.

—María, ¿puedes venir a la Torre? Es una emergencia…—habló por el telefóno.

* * *

Svetlana estaba dando una conferencia junto con Tony en la sala de reuniones del edificio de Stark en Nueva York, hasta que su móvil sonó, al igual que el de su amigo. Se disculpó y vio la alerta. Ella y Tony cruzaron miradas preguntándose qué debían hacer. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento señores, es una emergencia…

—¿Y qué hay de la empresa? —preguntó uno de los hombres en traje.

—Deberán esperar si quieren seguir viviendo y que el trato se cumpla—respondió Tony normalmente.

Los negociantes asintieron y rápidamente salieron de la sala junto con ellos.

—¿Steve? —llamó a su esposo por el móvil.

—_Lo tengo cubierto, María vendrá por los niños, hay que irnos._

—Bien—colgó. Ella y Tony se pusieron sus comunicadores en la oreja a sabiendas que los demás ya estaban haciendo lo mismo para esperar las instrucciones de Steve.

—_Vengadores…_

* * *

_FIN._


End file.
